Make Way for Jay! (Jays Harem of School Girls a Pokemon Fan fic)
by The Jay Chronicles
Summary: Jay, a 15 year old Dewott is sent to a private school by his parents where he lives a highschool life where he and his best friend Scott, a Quilava, are bombarded by hordes of girls who think Jay is the perfect guy. Rated M for multiple lemons, language, and extreme violence. Do not read if you dont like lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone I'm new to this so please forgive any spelling errors or mistakes, I'm in the process of making my profile so bear with me but hopefully I'll be able to make more stories and hopefully you guys will enjoy them. So thank you for choosing this story and let the reading begin! **

**I do not own Pokémon **

"Jay wake up, today is the big day!" my mother shouted

"Mom just five more minutes please!"

"No today is your first day to your new school!"

"Fuck me!" I said as I rolled of my bed. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. Im Jay and I'm 15 years old. Also I think I forgot to mention I'm a Pokémon. Yep fully bred and extremely fit. My species I am known as a Dewott and my mom is a Rosarade and my dad is a Lucario. I have been trained to fight and take a hit. At the school I was at the past year I was the star athlete in track and field, football, baseball, and lacrosse. But as of this moment I am being sent away by my parents to a private school somewhere in the country and its supposed to enhance my ability to study and learn well. And I think my dad is sending me off to make new friends as well cause I'm a loner and I normally do things on my own. But now its time to get ready.

***Flash Forward and hour and thirty minutes***

"Alright son your mom and I are expecting great things from you."

"I know dad I know, I got this okay, I got this"

"We are going to miss you sweetie, I Love you" she said

"I love you too mom, ill see you guys when I graduate!"

"Make me proud son!" "and don't forget!" my mom said, "Use protection!"

"MOM!" I said blushing furiously

"Bye!"

***On the Train***

"Finally some peace and quiet" I said to myself. I turned to lay down in the seats and I put my headphones in and listened to 300 Violin Orchestra. The train ride there was long and grueling. It took 5 hours for me to arrive at the train station and I fell asleep twice. After the train ride was over I came out with my luggage and looked around. "alright so where's my ride…"

"Hello sir, is your name Jay?"

"Why yes it is, and you are…"

"My name is Bruce sir and I will be escorting you to the academy"

He was a massive Machoke and was very well refined, he had a suit on that covered up his massive muscles and he spoke with a posh accent.

"Well okay then Bruce take me away!"

"May I take your luggage sir?

"No thank you Bruce I will put it in my self you can go ahead."

"Thank you sir and must I say how much of a gentleman you are."

"Thank you _Bruce_ but im just acting like I normally do."

"Well Master Jay not many of the men and women I pick up are as kind as you."

"_Really?"_ I thought _"That's weird."_ We arrived at the academy at around 12:45 and it was beautiful. The entrance was had a luscious garden and was covered with flowers. A massive arch way lead up to the main gate and was motion activated. The inside of the building was amazing as well with the front room covered in a luscious velvet red and chandlers hanging from the ceiling. "Wow," I said "This is just the dorm building!?"

"Yes sir it is and here is your room key and your lanyard for class."

"Cool!" I said "This is pretty cool actually."

"Yes sir it is and you also have a roommate."

My face dropped and I said "What?"

"Yes sir you do and he is your guide for the school and dorm building." Bruce said

"Oh okay where is my room located Bruce?"

"It is on your card and is on the third floor Master Jay."

"Thank You Bruce I shall see you later then."

"Yes Sir and enjoy your stay!"

I took the elevator up to the third floor and navigated my way down the halls till I found my room. _"Room 353 then? Well here we go."_ I opened the door and found that the room was a complete mess and wrappers and bottles were scattered everywhere and I found my roommate under a pile of clothes. He stood up and said "Welcome Jay I was told you were coming."

He stood up and he was a massive Quilava almost as tall as me and his flames were massive and burned to the touch.

"My name is Scott, I'm 15 years old and I'm your roommate for your next four years, I'll try to be a friend to you as well. That bed is yours and this one is my bed." He pointed to opposite ends of the rooms. "this is our T.V. and connected to it is our Xbox and PlayStation. Over here is the bathroom including a Jacuzzi and a massive shower. And here is our fridge stacked with soda food and beer. And we have a stereo system that can be heard throughout the entire floor.

"Wow, this is…..AWESOME!" I screamed

"I know right?" he said. After we talked some a bell rang.

"What's that for?" I said

"Oh that bell is signaling that our break is over."

"How long is our break?"

"About an hour long, and we basically do what we want."

"Sweet and why schedule like for classes?"

"Oh yeah you are in all of my classes so just follow me okay?

"Okay what class is right now?

"Gym, man" he said.

When we left the dorm building we crossed into the school building and it was massive. It had massive halls and tons of lockers the walls were velvet red and he saw so many Pokémon there as well. All kinds and types were walking past him. "Hey, zone out over here!" Scott called. I ran over to him and followed him down to the gym. "We have Gym with Male and Female Pokémon so don't be too shocked if there is a battle of the sexes thing or whatever."

"Ha ha wow, you guys really do that yeah but since your new we are just mixing it up today. Today's activity is dodge ball. So be prepared to get your ass kicked once you get in there. We play dodgeball very differently here, we use our moves to throw the ball instead of our hands.

"Cool, I've never heard of playing dodge ball like that before."

"Yeah man, it's the coolest. But looking at you you'll get your ass wiped off before you know it."

"_If only he knew" _I thought to myself and I chuckled.

We changed our clothes and went inside the gym. It was massive and had two hoops and stands stretching for about a quarter of a mile. The males came out of the door to the right and the females on the left. As I came out I noticed most of the girls staring at me and giggling. I looked down and noticed that they were staring at my body. Blushing slightly I covered up my stomach hiding my abs and turned around not to be embarrassed. Then one of the girls came up to me. She was an Espeon and moved towards me slowly. "Hello" she said

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Jay. What's your name?" I asked her

"I'm Samantha, your new here aren't you?"

"Yeah I just got here about thirty minutes ago. This place is amazing!"

"It is but just wait a little bit then it will all be the same."

"Heh okay, so you ready for a game of dodge ball?"

"Absolutely" she said, "especially if you're on my team" and she winked at me.

I blushed saying "well then time to start"

The teams were split into two parts I was captain and Scott was as well. Samantha was put in my team and Scott winked at me. I rolled my eyes and we started.

***15 minutes later***

"Well" Scott said, "I'm surprised you lasted this long Jay."

"I forgot to mention I held all of my old schools sports records" I shouted.

Samantha lasted this long because since she is a psychic she used her abilities to block all the balls that were thrown at her. Then everything went to shit. "Hey Jay try this on for size, I'll take you both out!"

"Huh?" I said

"Eruption!" he screamed

"_Oh Shit…" _I thought.

The explosion missed the ball and was heading straight for Samantha. "Look out!" I screamed and jumped in front of her. I used water pulse to cover her in a cloak of water to protect her. And the Eruption hailed down on top of me. "Jay!" I heard someone scream before I blacked out.

***Several Hours Later***

I woke up in a bed in a white room and I had some bandages on my head. Sitting next to the bed were Scott and Samantha.

"Hey man you okay?" said Scott "That was a powerful Eruption I hit you with man I'm sorry…" he trailed off.

"Hey bro it's okay no need to worry" I said then I looked over at Samantha. She was tearing up and was scared. "Hey are you okay?" I asked and she jumped. "Are you? I didn't want to see a friend to get hurt."

She blushed and said "I'm fine, thank you for w-w-what you did back there…for me."

"Sure." I said "I would do anything for a friend."

She blushed even harder then she leaned down and kissed my cheek. As she did this she leaned down lower and whispered in my ear "Come by room 472 so I can thank you properly." She said seductively. She was leaving and said "See you Scott." And then she looked and me and gave me a sensual look and winked.

After she left Scott said "Dude she wants you bro." he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up man." I said and punched him in the arm.

"So what did she say to you?" he asked

"Nothing" as I said this I turned away and blushed.

"Hey let's get out of here "he said "time to go back to our room school is over.

"Okay let's go man." As we walked out of the room everyone in the hallways stopped and stared at us. "Dude why are they staring at us?" I said

"Well first off they aren't staring at me, they are staring at you."

"What!?...why?" I asked him

"Secondly it because no other guy in the school would have done what you did, reason why is because none of them are open like you. You came to this school because you were offered a scholarship. They are all here because their parents pay the school to come here. And you come from a different society than them. It's different for them to experience this" "Especially the girls" he whispered and I looked at the girls and they all giggled and blushed at me.

"_Wow" _I thought, _"This is a weird but awesome feeling."_ I chuckled to myself and we walked back to our room. When we got back I changed and took all of my bandages off noticing that I have healed. "Hey" I said "I'm going out for a while don't wait up on me"

"Okay, and tell Samantha I said hi okay?" he said with a light chuckle

I blushed and ran out the door.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1! What do you guys think? If you guys have any ideas PM me and leave reviews ideas would be great Ch.2 Is coming very soon and lemons will start soon too as well. Tell me some pairings if you want to see them and such please ideas are needed I just finished writing chapter 5 so I need some more ideas so PM and Reviews PLEASE but its all coming soon very soon so till then see you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and like I said this chapter was going to be written very soon but as a fair warning this chapter contains all Lemon till the end I apologize but this is a key part in my story series so read if you want to follow it, but if not you can skip it when I make the third chapter. But without further ado I give you chapter 2! Let's begin where we left off.**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"472…472" I said to myself as I made my way up to the fourth floor where Samantha was. _"I wonder what she meant she wanted to thank me properly."_ I wondered. "Ah, here we are" I said aloud. I knocked on the door and said "Samantha are you there? It's me Jay."

"Oh My Arceus Jay it's you I didn't think you would come!" she exclaimed

"Well why wouldn't I?" I said

"Okay one second Jay ill open the door in a sec." Well one second turned into three minutes.

"There we go," she said, "Come on in and make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks Samantha…"

"Stop right there" she said "You can call me Sammi" she said and purred

"Well okay then Sammi you don't have to go through all this to repay me. I was just doing the right thing."

"Well, it's my choice and I think you deserved to be rewarded, after all you did save my life."

"Well you see…" and I trailed off because Sammi's roommate walked in and asked

"Hey Sammi where did you put my…my" she stuttered as she saw me.

Her roommate was a Lopunny and she was just as shocked to see me in her room as I was to see her.

"Hey Angel honey I need you to come here for a second okay?"

"S-sure" she said and she blushed as she walked past me.

Sammi whispered something in her ear and they both giggled with excitement then Angel said "Alright Sammi honey I'm going out for a while don't wait up" then she winked at me and left.

"_Huh?"_ I thought to myself but I just shrugged it off.

"Well now that we are alone," said Sammi "we can have a little fun"

"Really? Like what?" then she climbed on top of my lap and my lips locked with hers. This kiss was so sweet I didn't want to let go, but we had to stop to gasp for air. I brought her in for another kiss and this time she shoved her tongue in my mouth and I returned the favor. With that few moments of ecstasy in my head we continued to kiss each other. She started to pull on my hair and slowly moved her hands up my shirt. We viciously did this for about ten minutes and then she slipped her hands down my shorts. "Ahhhh" I said "watch where your grabbing!" she giggled and continued to move her hands around under my shirt and shorts. She slowly moved my shorts down to my waist and slowly slipped them off revealing my massive member.

"Oh My Arceus Jay It's Huge!" she exclaimed and started to stroke up and down

"Uh thanks?" I said not knowing how to respond "God you are talented aren't you?" I said as she bobbed her head up and down on my hard shaft.

"Jay it can't even fit in my mouth!"

"Well sorry to disappoint" I said as I grabbed her head and started to force her mouth on my shaft. "Ugh!" I said with one last thrust as I released my hot semen into her mouth. I took a deep breath and relaxed my muscles from the powerful orgasm I went through. I was breathing hard and sweating while I watched Sammi drink it all.

"Mmmmm, salty and thick, that was a lot Jay, I wonder if you have anymore…" and she started to stroke my shaft again.

"Ugh, Sammi I-I-I'm cumming again!" I said as my semen covered her entire face.

"Now Jay," she said, "It's your turn for me" she slowly slipped off her shirt and her tight shorts to reveal her black lace she was wearing. Then she undid her bra to reveal her beautiful breasts which glistened with the light in the room. She slowly slid onto my lap and rubbed her slit on my member and she started to moan. I cupped my hands around her "D" cup breasts and massaged them. She started to moan even louder screaming out in ecstasy. I proceeded to suck on them which made her even crazier. "Yes Jay!" she screamed "I want you inside me now!" she said with total satisfaction.

"Are you ready?" I asked her she looked at me and said

"Absolutely!" I then shoved my massive member inside her as she screamed out loud "YES JAY YES!" she said and I thrusted even harder with her begging me to pound her. "Jay I'm cumming!" she screamed

"Me too!" I exclaimed "Let's do it together."

"AHHHHH!" we both screamed as she collapsed on top of me.

"Mmmmm, Jay you were better than I imagined." She said while clinging onto me

"Thanks I guess. As she fell asleep on me I wondered. _"If this is what is going on in all the girls heads then… Scott and I will be considered legends! My dad was right its time to start over and make him proud!"_

**Well that's chapter two guys! Chapter 3 is coming soon so keep on the look out for a update sometime tomorrow. PM me if you have any ideas for the story or if you want to see some pairs. Till next time Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's time for chapter three. Sorry about the Lemon last time it was a little carried away but I think I'll tone it down. This time around we see Jay with Sammi after their hot and sweaty night and Jay realizing his opportunity at this school and with what Scott and he could accomplish. Let's check in on him.**

**I Do not Own Pokémon **

"Whoa… what a night." I said as I sat up in Sammi's bed. I looked around and noticed that someone was missing._ "What's different in this room?"_ I thought. Then I hit me like a slap in the face _"Shit Angel never came back last night, I hope she would be alright with this happening in her room."_ I gathered my clothes and walked back to my room on the third floor. When I opened the door I quietly tip toed into the room and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on a fresh new pair of clothes putting on cargo shorts and a light blue t-shirt, after all it is a Saturday. As I proceeded to leave I heard a voice from the dark.

"Going somewhere?" said the voice.

"_Shit, busted."_ I thought.

The light was turned on and it was Scott. Sitting on his bed and he looked tired and really pissed off. "Dude look I just have to say one thing bro."

"_Here it comes, the wrath of Scott."_ I thought then all of the sudden he shocked me.

"Tell me man what do u do to get all the ladies to love you cause I gotta say they just flock after you like herds of Mareep. You gotta tell me your secret." He pleaded. "I mean for Arceus sakes yesterday was your first day here and you already got laid! Tell me please!"

"Okay I'll think about it but right now I have to take care of something." I said and I bolted out the door.

I took the elevator downstairs and I found Bruce. "Bruce!" I said, "is there somewhere in the build that the students can let's say "drink there sorrows away"" I said.

"Yes sir as a matter of fact there is." He replied. "Just down that corridor to your right you will find a pair of doors which leads to a place known as "Newmoon", it is one of the biggest clubs that this establishment has to offer.

"Thank you Bruce, so much. You have no idea how much you've just helped me."

"Anytime sir anytime." He said as he smiled and walked away.

I ran down the hallway in to the doors which lead me into the club "Newmoon", and man was it massive. The room had to beat least a mile wide and a mile long with poles, speakers, and tables everywhere. And wouldn't you know that I would find no one other than Angel passed out at a table. I was surprised I thought I would never see this side of such an attractive bunny. She wore a tight white tank top with short jean shorts and leggings that showed way too much fur. There were five empty glasses in front of her and her makeup was watery like she had been crying. I sat down next to her and put one arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Wake up Angel I'm here to take you back to Sammi." She started to wake up and with her eyes still closed she shivered and shook out her fur. She opened her eyes and gave a shrill yelp when she saw me. _"Gotcha!"_ I thought, _"Right where I want you!" _

"O-o-oh, h-h-hi J-j-jay" she stuttered and blushed intensely.

"Oh Angel you look like a mess. What happened to you?" I asked

With a nervous look on her face she said "W-w-well last night my date, a really nice, or so I thought, Sawk took me out here and when I went to get drinks I came back and found him locking lips with…with" she trailed off.

"Who was is Angel?" I asked "Who?"

"Oh why do you care!?" she snapped at me. "I though you and Sammi were a thing?" she said now starting to tear up.

"About that," I said, "We really aren't together so it was kind of like a one night stand I guess."

"Really!?" she said and her ears perked up.

"_Yes! Hit just the right spot!"_ I thought to myself, "Really we were never a thing she thinks I love her but I don't. So I'm living the single life."

"Well" she said, "O-okay I guess. He was cheating on me with a Medicham. Apparently he's been with her for a long time now." Then she started to bawl and she put her head on my chest and sobbed.

"It's okay Angel everything will be just fine, just fine I'm right here okay, I'm right here." I stroked her fur for what seemed like hours. Then I said "Why don't you come with me up to my dorm? How's that sound huh?" she gave a light nod, so I paid her tab and we left "Newmoon". When we got outside my door to my dorm I knocked and Scott screamed

"Dude your back! Are you gonna teach me your….oh" he said "I see do you want me to leave or..."

"No I think your fine for right now. Scott this is Angel, Sammi's roommate. She's had a rough night so take it easy on her okay?" I said

"Yeah sure man no problem. I keep an eye out for her." He said

"Thanks man I really appreciate it. You know maybe if you help me with her I'll take you in as a student in learning to well how should I say this… be a gentleman."

"Sure man I'll do it!" he rushed over to the fridge and got some cokes out. He tossed one over to me and then he offered Angel one. She took It and the two really hit it off.

"_Well after all he is helping me so I guess I'll let him have this one. I mean you can't have them all right?" _ I thought and gave a slight chuckle. "Hey Scott come over here." I said

"I'll be right back," he said to Angel "What is it man, and I just gotta say she's a looker."

"Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes sir!" he said and stood in a upright position.

"Alright first off you don't say she's a looker every girl is unique, and they are not objects. You treat women with just as the same respect as you would your parents or someone in authority. So far she seems to like you but what I want you to do is right after I leave I want you to take her out. Ask her out and take her somewhere nice to make her feel special. I'll tell you my plan of what is too come this year for the both of us but for now I want you to ask her out okay? Make her feel special, she deserves it I just met her but she seems like a nice girl. Oh and by the way don't burn her."

"Yes sir!" he said and he went to sit back down with Angel. She really seemed to like Scott, she was constantly laughing and smiling and she was enjoying her time here.

"_Guess that's my cue"_ I thought. "Alright Scott I'm going out for a while so don't wait up!" I said winking at him and gave him a thumb's up.

"Alright see you later!'

"And Angel" I said, she turned her head in hearing me "Take care of him will you he's a little clumsy" she giggled and said

"Don't worry I will I promise" she winked at me

"Hey I am not that clumsy!" Scott tried to justify but he just blushed.

**Well that's the end of chapter 3! What do you guys think, PM me or message me through reviews to tell me if you want to see certain pair with Jay and Scott. Ch. 4 is coming real soon so hang tight! Till then peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone I'm back with chapter 4. I'm in the process of branching off from this and creating another series but I'm still deciding. Please, review or PM me for any ideas at all and let get to where we last left off, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon **

_Scott's POV_

"_Thank you Jay so much!" _I thought. Sitting in front of me was such a beautiful girl that I just didn't know what to so. _"But Jay told me to take her out today. What if I can't even ask her out? What if she doesn't even say yes!" _I thought. I took up all my courage and I said in a shrill voice, "Angel will you like to go out with me today!" _"Oh shit…now I've done it."_ As I panicked in my head debating with myself I felt something so soft and sweet on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Angel kissing me. _"No…Fucking….Way! This is a dream right!" _I thought as the bunny pulled back from our heated moment she said,

"Absolutely, hot stuff." She said and purred. I took a double take and said,

"Really! You would!?"

"Of course silly after all I know why Jay left so suddenly like that."

"Y-y-you do?" I said nervously.

"Of course I do silly, it's because he knew I would just love you!" she said with excitement in her face. I was stunned, _"Jay was right! This man is an absolute genius when it comes to being a gentleman! I must learn more!"_ and I pulled her into another passionate kiss, intertwining our tongues together. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, till we finally broke apart with our lunges begging for air.

"Well you heated fur ball, where shall we go first?" she asked me with a lustful look in her eyes

"Well we could, since it's a Saturday, leave campus and go to the theme park Pokelantis, or we could go to the nearby mall, or somewhere nice to eat, maybe a movie, or we could just….stay here" I said and trailed off.

"Well," she said "We could go to the theme park for a little while or…"she said crawling slowly on top of me, "We could just stay….here." she said sensually and winked. I started to breath heavily and sweat. She was so irresistible and so loving as well._ "She's amazing! And she's all mine! Wait remember what Jay said. To always treat women with respect not as objects."_ I thought.

"Well we could go to the park first and maybe later, we could come back here." Is said giving her a quick kiss

"Okay," she said kissing back, "But, we only come back here if you're a good boy." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh My Arceus you are Amazing." I said and I brought her in for a final kiss.

***A Shower and a 20 minute walk later***

"Well we are here!" I said excitedly

"Well then let's go have some fun shall we?" she said. We started off by riding the Squirtle Shuttle and then we headed off to Mr. Mimes Fun house. After all of this we got some ice cream and rode Ferrothron's Ferris Wheel. When we hit the top of the wheel we stopped. "What's wrong with the ride?" she said confused

"The operator is a friend of mine so I asked him to stop it when we reach the top." I said with a sly smile on my face. She blushed and said,

"Well then, why don't you come over here and we can use this time wisely" she purred

"I like the sound of that," I said. we locked lips and I help her close to my chest her breasts pushing us away and she smiled.

"Well someone is a little excited right now."

"Huh?" I said as I looked down at my pants to see a massive bulge. "Oh that…" I said and trailed off. "Uh about that it's not what you think..."

"Okay, then what is it?" she said whispering in my ear, and tugging at it. I gathered up my courage and said to her seductively,

"Whatever you want it to be babe." As I started to grope her she started to moan. She grabbed my crotch and I gave out a loud yelp.

"Well, I think it's time we head out of this park," she said, "unless you want to say." She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Nope, it think it is time to leave." So I signaled my friend with a waving motion from the cart and he lowered us down.

***Another 15 minute walk later***

"_Okay Scott, don't be nervous. Just go with it and let her know that you care."_ I thought to myself as we walked into the school dorm building. She giggled and said,

"Your shaking Scott, is something wrong?"

"What! Oh Nothing!" I screamed. She giggled and held onto my arm as we took the elevator and up to my room. When we got inside I sat down and took a deep breath. "My Arceus what a day, we had!" I exclaimed.

"And now to finish it off this amazing day" she said pushing me back on the bed, "What do you say you and I have a little more fun." She winked and crawled on top of me. Failing to resist my hormonal urges I screamed out,

"Yes please!" and I blushed furiously. She brought me into a passionate kiss and slowly slipped her hand towards my abdomen, then down towards my pelvis. "Ah!" I screamed as she grabbed my already hard member. "You play like that huh?" I asked, "Well then, you asked for it!" and I grabbed her "D" cup breasts in my hand and started to move them around. She started to moan and stroking my member faster. I slipped my hand down her tight jean shorts and slipped in two fingers.

"Oh yes Scott!" she exclaimed, "Please more, more!" as I rubbed her faster, and faster. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she hit her breaking point. She collapsed on top of me in a hot and sweaty mess saying, "Now it's your turn," she said seductively. She slipped off my shorts to reveal my massive member. "My, my, you are big aren't you?" I blushed and said,

"It's only because it's you babe," I said with a sly grin. "It's big only for you." And I chuckled.

"Oh Scott!" she exclaimed. She pulled me in for a passionate kiss, and began to stroke my member even faster.

"Ahhh! I'm cumming!" I screamed and she bent down as I shot a massive load into her ever waiting mouth.

"Mmmm…that was a lot Scott." She said with a wink

"Now get ready" she said

"For what?"

"This," she said as she slipped off her jean shorts and revealed the pink lace she was wearing.

"Isn't this a little too skimpy for you babe?" I said winking at her.

"She blushed and said I only changed into this for you." She slowly walked up towards me and moved her lace aside to reveal her tight slit.

"Are you ready babe?" I asked

"I'm ready when you are," she purred

"Alrighty then, here we go!" I thrusted deep inside her making her cry out loud.

"OH SCOTT!" she cried out, "YOUR SO BIG!"

"And you're so tight babe!" I cried aloud

"I'm cumming!," she said

"Me too! Lets go together!"

"AHHH!" we both screamed. She collapsed on top of the bed in a sweaty mess smiling. She kissed me on the cheek and said,

"Scott, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." and she fell asleep with her body clinging onto mine.

"Me too, babe, me too"

"_Wow Scott, Jay was right! Just be a gentleman! If Jay saw me now he would be so proud of me. He said he had a plan, I wonder…." _I wondered before I passed out.

_Jay's POV_

"_I've been gone a while. I think I'll check on Scott and Angel."_ I took the elevator back up and opened the room. To my surprise I found Angel laying on top of Scott and both under the sheets. I chuckled to myself, _"Step one complete"_ I thought to myself with a smile on my face. I'll tell him later…

**Well that's the end of Chapter 4! What do you guys think! PM me or leave reviews. I could really use some ideas. Chapter 5 will probably be out late tonight. Till then Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys Chapter 5 is here! Well this time we left Scott and Angel (Woot Woot!) and now we turn our focus back to Jay and his plan for Scott and him. Let's read some more shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"_Well, it's been about two hours so I should probably wake up Scott."_ I thought. I walked over to the bed where he and Angel were laying. "Scott, wake up it's time for a talk bro." I said in his ear shaking him.

"H-huh, w-what?" he said with a stutter. "Oh hey Jay….JAY, WTF man do you have any manners!?" he shouted through a whisper

"I do Scott, more than you do okay, now get dressed we are going for a walk. And leave Angel a note telling her where you went so when she wakes up she doesn't think I was a one night stand okay?" I said

"Alright," Scott said "But let's make this quick cause I plan to go on another date with her today."

"No," I said, "You're not going on another date with her cause your coming with me for the rest of the day cause I'm teaching you how to be a gentleman and to stand up for what is right."

"But dude," he said, "It's like 5 in the morning on a Sunday and where are we even going to go where are you going to take me to teach me this shit?"

"Dude, go take a shower and follow me, okay?" I said.

"Alright, alright." As he walked away I thought,

"_Man, Scott is very indecisive about himself. First he wants to learn now he doesn't. I gotta make sure he is committed to this. And I know just how to make sure his loyalty doesn't falter either." _ I said with an evil chuckle. After his shower we left the dorm building and we stepped outside and walked towards the center plaza of the school. "Alright man, here is the deal, I need to know if you are committed to this plan I have." I said

"How can I be committed if I don't even know what your plan is?" he asked

"Well I need to know if I you can put all your loyalty to me for this plan. This is full proof but I need you in this, because I cannot take this all on alone. I need to know if your loyalty lies with me. This will change out high school lives forever dude." I exclaimed

"Alright man what do you need me to do?" he said with regret in his voice

"Well, you may hate me for this but I want you to go back up to our room and tell Angel slowly that you can't be with her right now and that things are complicated. Meaning for this to work, you cannot be with her not for a long time. Do you understand?" I said, his face dropped from a high level of interest to a high level of sadness.

"Really man, do I have to?" he said, "I don't know man, I mean she's the perfect girl! She's sweet, caring, loving, sensitive, amazing, funny, and she has a beautiful body! I don't understand why that fucking Sawk cheated on her!" he exclaimed. I slapped him hard in the face and said,

"Dude there is more girls like her out there and specifically in this school. I just need to know if you are loyal to me and this plan. Do you want to learn yes or no?" he thought about it with a debating look on his face. Finally he stood up and said,

"Alright," he said, "I'll do it, but if this all goes wrong we will have a battle and it will not be pretty, you got that?"

"Alright," I said, "Now go and tell her." I watched him walk away with a look of sadness on his face and thought, _"This is perfect, just perfect! By the end of our four years here we will be legends in this schools history!"_ I chuckled slightly and sat down on a bench and waited for him.

***15 Minutes Later***

I watched him walk out from the building with the same look on his face as he did when he went in. "So how did she take it?" I said. He gave me a glare and said,

"She cried and ran out the door, screaming I hate you. And she slammed the door in my face saying I never want to see you again." He said.

"Well man I needed to know your loyalty to me okay? I'm sorry that this had to happen but I needed to know. Alright are you ready to get down to business?" I asked

"Hell yes!' He said with a shocking change in emotion. "What's the plan?" he asked

"_Wow that escalated quickly." _I thought, "Well you know ever since my first day here all the girls seemed to like me then when I saved Sammi they started to show their feelings? Well I've decided to take advantage of that and bring you into my thing I got going on here and I'm going to teach you to be like me but in your actions and words. I will not do a workout regimen with you but I will teach you how to be a gentleman and just how to be kind to everyone. The plan is that by the end of our four years here that well will be legends at this school and have all the girls here right in the palms of our paws. What do you say?" I asked.

"YES! Let's do this man you and me four years of nothing but fun!" he said giving me a high five.

"Alright man, let's get to work I gotta go get some stuff from the store but I'll meet you in the park for lunch okay I'll see you then!" and I ran off without saying another word.

"_YES, YES, YES!" _ I thought, _"This is all going according to plan, now to teach him and we will be the coolest guys in the school!"_ I thought as I ran down the street into the shopping center.

**Well guys that's the end of Chapter 5! Thanks for all the visits to the story and you guys reading it. It has really given me high hopes for this story and I couldn't thank you enough. As always if you have anything you want to tell me, just PM me or post it in the reviews. Im open for ideas and such and pairings. Till then PEACE! **

**P.S: Chapter 6 will be out sometime tomorrow and hopefully Chapter 7!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 6! Today I'm hoping to come out with at least 3 or more chapters today, all while doing a project for school. So please if you have any complaints or thoughts about the story just put it in the reviews or PM me. Like I said you guys are a big help to me and your views keep me going so thank you so much! And now let the story begin…..shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"_Well, it's time to put our plan into action."_ I thought to myself as I was buying the supplies we needed for the afternoon. _"I hope Scott understands that I'm doing this for our sake. For Arceus' sake we are going to be legends!"_ I thought for the twelfth time today. "Alright, it's almost noon so hopefully Scott will be at the park." I said aloud.

***A 10 minute walk later***

As I walked into the park outside the school I saw Scott sitting at a bench waiting patiently with his arms folded across his chest and a curious look on his face as he saw me walk n with a basket. "What's that basket for man?" he asked, "I thought you said you were going to teach me, not whatever this is."

"First off," I said, "Don't question this, just go with it okay, and secondly, I am going to teach you, just calm down okay? Take a deep breath and relax."

"Alright, but this better be good." He said.

"Well, this is what we are going to do, we are going to sit and eat lunch."

"What?" he said with a confused look on his face, "That's our lesson today? Eating in the park?"

"Not just eating, we are making the sandwiches." I said

"Why? Why do we need to do this to pick up girls man?"

"Stop talking and help okay? First off its time for lesson two; you must always help a woman in need no matter what it is, you should offer help. Don't be pushy about it, just ask her if she needs any help." He looked at me and nodded in approval and started to make a sandwich. "Lesson three; always keep eye contact when talking to a girl. Never look anywhere else, ESPECIALLY at her breasts. You give her your full attention and you listen to what she has to say." He nodded in approval again as he continued to make a sandwich. As I was about to tell him another lesson, a beautiful Leavanny was jogging and stopped for a rest at a bench nearby. "Alright," I said, "Watch this." I got up and walked towards the Leavanny with a bottle of water and a sandwich in my hand.

"Watch what?" he asked as he saw me walk over to the Leavanny.

I walked up to the bench and leaned over her shoulder and said, "Excuse me miss, but you seem tired and it's the afternoon, my friend and I are eating lunch and I thought It would be right to give you some of our lunch." I said extending my hand offering her the food and water.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed and blushed slightly. "That's so nice of you, thanks."

"No problem," I said, "If you don't mind me asking what is your name?"

"My name is Ginger and I'm 15 years old. I go to the academy just a couple of blocks from here." She said.

"_Whoa, this is lucky!"_ I thought to myself. "What a coincidence, I go there too. My name is Jay and I'm also 15 years old! I'm brand new to the academy." I said extending out my paw.

"Oh my Arceus," she said, "You're the new kid that everyone is talking about aren't you?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

"The one and only." I said with a grin. She blushed and said,

"I heard about what you did," she spoke quietly, "Is it true, you saved Sammi from an Eruption attack?"

"Yes it is," I said "We were playing dodge ball when a friend of mine accidentally missed the ball when he used it."

"Well," she said blushing and giggling, "What you did was very brave and courageous of you." She said as she moved closer to me.

"Well there is a lot more to tell about what happened." I said, "But I'm a little busy right now."

"So why do you tell me when you have time?" she said with a giggle.

"How about 6 o'clock in room 353?" I whispered in her ear and I leaned back with a sly grin on my face. She blushed furiously and said,

"Sure, it's a date then." She said as she winked at me. She finished the bottle of water and her sandwich and jogged off. I turned to look at Scott who just stared at me with his mouth wide open in shock. I laughed at him and said still laughing,

"Dude close your mouth!" he shut it immediately and turned red. As I walked over back to our table he started to lose it.

"Dude, you have to tell me how did you do that? What did you say to her? What did you guys talk about? What did you put in the sandwich?"

"Dude," I said, "Calm down okay, I just got lucky. Apparently she goes to our school and now I have a date with her tonight at 6." I said looking smug.

"Dude, I can't do this," he said, "What if the next girl I see doesn't even talk to me? What if she doesn't even care to notice me?" I slapped him and said,

"Keep it together and keep your cool. It will go smoothly trust me okay. Just remember what I told you and you will be completely fine, okay?"

"Okay," he said, "just help me find a girl that looks like she's our age and goes to our school."

"Alright, sure man I'll keep an eye out for you, no need to worry!" I said. We sat at the table for about 5 minutes when all of the sudden,

"Jay look!" he almost screamed. I looked up and saw an amazing Flaffy walking by in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt to tight for her bodacious body.

"Damn!" I exclaimed and looked over at Scott who was salivating severely. "Hey, Scott snap out of it!" he turned to look at me and I said, "Just remember what I told you, treat her with respect, always keep eye contact, and don't be pushy. Be chill and act confident okay?" I said

"Yes sir," he said with a serious look on his face. Then he took a deep breath and said to himself, "Okay, here we go." He took a sandwich and a bottle of water and walked over to the bench and sat down. He started to talk to her but she seemed really shy. She blushed and turned away, in embarrassment. As he continued to talk I was trying to signal him by waving my hands as a way of saying no go!

"_Dude, she turned away, just come back!"_ I thought. But then she slowly turned around and started to talk back to him. He offered her the water and sandwich and she accepted them as well. _"Yes! This is working perfectly. Way to go Scott!"_ I screamed in my head. After then talking for about 5 minutes, she started to move closer to him and giggled. Then she whispered something in his ear and he turned red. Then he regained his confidence and said something to her. She giggled with glee and nodded in agreement. Then they said their goodbyes and she walked off with the bottle in her hand. He turned to me, smiled and gave me a thumbs up. _"Yes!"_ I thought to myself as I pumped a fist into the air. He walked back over to the table and said,

"Dude you were right! I did everything you said and it worked perfectly. Her name is Kathrine and she's meeting me in our dorm at 6 as well!" I laughed and said,

"Well it's about 1:15 so we have sometime before we have to get ready."

True, true but what's the plan for tonight?" he asked me. I thought for a second and thought of something.

"Dude I have an idea for tonight okay, listen up." I said and I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He nodded in approval. We gave each other a high five, packed up, and left the park. Looking forward to tonight's big bang.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 6 everyone! I hoped you liked it and the conclusion of this chapter will be out sometime today in Chapter 7, and hopefully Chapter 8 will be out too! Like I said thank you guys for the support, and PM me or leave reviews for comments or requests. Till next time, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 7! This one will conclude the little escapade that Scott and Jay are on. Also Chapter 8 will probably be out late tonight hopefully, and If not I will be out early next morning. But enough of me explaining myself, let's get back to the story, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"_Alright,"_ I thought to myself as Scott and I were showered, dressed properly and ready to go. _"Here we go."_ "Hey Scott," I said and he turned his head. "Are you sure you're ready for this plan? I mean you don't have to go through with it." I said. He laughed and said,

"Jay are you nervous? I mean I am but I never thought you would be though." He said with a chuckle. My face turned red and I said,

"A little but I don't know why I am." I said confused. _"Why am I nervous?"_ I thought to myself. Then all the sudden there was a knock at the door. _"Oh Shit, I don't think I'm ready for this plan."_ I looked through the peep hole in the door and saw Kathrine. "Hey Scott its Kathrine!" I shouted to him. "A look of panic on his face appeared and he froze up. "Dude come on she's waiting for you to answer the door."

"I don't think I can open that door man, I'm so nervous." He said.

"You know what man, you need to grow a pair and get with it. Okay, now there is a beautiful girl outside that door that wants you. So I suggest that you be a man and open that damn door."

"You're right man. Let's do this." And he opened the door to see such a beautiful creature in a black dress which went down past her knees and had the most beautiful fur any man would kill for. _"Just imagine," _I thought to myself, _"She could have been yours, but you got someone even better."_ And I smiled to myself. "Well man," I whispered in his ear, "She's all yours." He smiled, and said,

"I think I am ready" he said looking over at me.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in Scotty?" she said with a seductive smile.

"_Wow, Scott has been busy. She's already calling him Scotty. He has learned a lot." _ I thought to myself and chuckled. _"Well I wonder where Ginger is?"_ I thought. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Well Scott," I said, "Now it's my turn." I said with a smug look on my face. I swung open the door and said, "Hey Gin…" but as I was finishing my sentence I felt soft lips on mine and I pulled back. I looked up to see ginger in a dark green dress and she looked as gorgeous as ever. "Y-you look stunning!" I said with a shocked look on my face.

She blushed and said, "You really think so," she said with a wink. I nearly fainted at the sight of her.

"I absolutely think so!" I said. I leaned back over to Scott who was holding Kathrine and I whispered to him saying, "Pinch me man, I gotta be dreaming." I said as he really did pinch me….and really hard too. "OW!" I screamed, "What was that for!?"

"Well, you did tell me to pinch you." He said as Kathrine giggled. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Dude come on I was kidding." I looked back over at Ginger and again I nearly fainted. "Well shall we go ladies?" I said

"Where are we going?" they both said simultaneously.

"Oh you'll see." Scott said grabbing Kathrine's chin. She blushed and said,

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

***10 minutes later in a walk downtown***

After both Scott and I walked downtown with our girls in arm. We stopped at the fanciest restaurant in the area.

"Oh My Arceus!" Ginger exclaimed, "Is this the restaurant I think it is?" she said looking at me

"Yes it is," Scott answered her, "This is the well-renowned restaurant Chef Cherubi's." He said looking very smug. I chuckled and said,

"Well it really wasn't my idea." And I pointed at Scott.

"Oh Scott, this is wonderful!" exclaimed Kathrine.

"Well, I did pull a few strings and that fact that my Dad went to the academy with the owner gives me some perks here as well." He said with a nervous grin.

"Well," said Kathrine, "I think it's wonderful."

"Well, shall we head in?" I said, "Or are we going to stand out here in the cold?"

"Yes let's go in," Ginger said, and winked at me.

"Hey you girls go ahead we will catch up." I said

"Okay!" they both said and walked in.

"Dude why are we still out here?" he said

"You have got some explaining to do." I said, "Who are your parents really? And why haven't you told me that your parents knew the owner. I just gave you the job of making the reservations. I didn't think you would go all out like this! We really are going to have a serious talk when this is all over tomorrow at school."

"Alright," he said, "But you can't tell anyone what I will tell you okay?"

"I promise man, alright, now let's go have some fun, shall we?"

"Yes, lets." He said and we walked right in chasing down the girls. We found them waiting for us by the elevator in the towering restaurant.

"What are you girls doing standing here?" I asked them.

"Well," Ginger said, "We were told that our dinner was being served up at the top floor in the penthouse."

"With the finest service the restaurant has to offer," Said Kathrine. I looked over at Scott and gave him a look that said, _"We are talking later for sure."_ He blushed and said,

"Like I said I pulled a few strings." He said.

We took the elevator up to the penthouse and we were served the finest dishes that Cherubi had to offer. In the end we had a lovely moonlight dinner and I took notice to Ginger's dress and how beautiful the green sparkled in the moonlight and how it just brought out her eyes. I sighed and stared at her for what seemed like hours. She saw me staring, giggled and said, "Can I help you?" she said.

"Oh, no your fine." I said in a dreamy tone. "Just stay where you are, that's all I need." She giggled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and continued to eat my food. The same thing happened to Scott by instead she softly kissed his lips. Then they couldn't stop from kissing. I called over the waiter and said, "Check please."

***A 2 minute ride down an elevator and a 5 minute walk to the park later***

"Why are we stopping here boys?" both girls asked us. Both Scott and I ignored them and sat down in the grass in the field.

"Come over here!" we both called. The girls both came running up to us in their high heels as fast as they could. "Look up." I said. Both girls looked up to see such a wondrous sky. The night sky was light up by the moons exuberating light and revealed thousands of stars in the sky.

"Oh My Arceus Jay it's beautiful!" Ginger said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Scott, thank you so much for this night." Said Kathrine dreamily, "You really are an amazing guy, and I've never been treated better, than I am now." She kissed his cheek and he turned away embarrassed. We sat out there for what seemed like an hour. But after 10 minutes we got up and walked back to the academy. When we got to the dorm building they looked at each other for a second and said, "Take us back to your dorm boys," as they both purred, "And you can have some dessert." Scott and I both looked at each other and both fought to get into the elevator first, and the girls giggled and high fived each other.

When we got into the dorm both girls, instead of sitting us on our beds and being quiet about it, they brought us over to the couch and purred, "Since both of you boys were so nice about tonight, we've decided to show our appreciation to you." And they both slid off their dresses to reveal their skimpy undergarments. They both undid their tops to reveal the two biggest pairs of breasts Scott and I have ever seen. We sat there with our mouths agape in the biggest shock in our lives. They both slid onto our laps and started to passionately kiss us both. We reached into their panties and slipped two fingers into their slits. They both started to moan loudly and screamed in ecstasy.

"OH SCOTT PLEASE MORE!" I heard Kathrine scream.

"JAY DEEPER PLEASE DEEPER!" Ginger moaned loudly into my ear. Scott and I both looked at each other and picked them both up wedding style and brought them both to our separate beds. We pulled out are massive members and penetrated both of them. "AHHHH!" they both screamed in ecstasy as we both thrusted harder and deeper into them. "I'm cumming Jay, I'm cumming!" Ginger screamed.

"Scott I'm cumming too!" I heard Kathrine scream.

"AHHHH!" both girls screamed as they hit their breaking point.

"UGGGGHH!" Scott and I grunted as we shot our loads into them. As both girls collapsed onto of us Ginger said to me,

"Let's do this again Jay baby." And winked at me

"Oh Arceus Kathrine you were so good." I heard Scott say.

"Scotty, for now on call me Kathy okay?"

"Okay babe."

As both girls fell asleep on top of us Scott and I both looked over at each other and gave each other a thumbs up before we both passed out. _"OH SHIT! TOMORROW IS SCHOOL!"_ I thought. To myself as I passed out from exhaustion.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 7 Guys I hope you loved it and I hope you guys will continue the positive feedback I have been getting. Thank you so much for all the support you guys have been giving me and I hope that this series will be a start of something great. I am working on Chapter 8 as we speak and expect it tonight. PM me or comment in the reviews anything you want. Till then guys PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 8! WOOT WOOT! I'm sorry that my Chapters seem short I don't have a lot of ideas going through my head right now and hopefully soon with some inspiration overnight I will! But if any of you guys have any that would be great! But now let's go to where we left off with Scott and Jay's Wonderful night, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Oh Arceus….what a night." I said aloud as I woke up from such an awesome night. "What time is it?...OH SHIT!" I said aloud, "Scott, Ginger, Kathy wake up! It's 8 o'clock and we are late for school!"

"Jay…shut up man I'm fucking beat." Scott mumbled at me.

"Yeah babes keep it down," I heard Ginger say, "Come back here and lay down with me."

"No guys I gotta get to school okay. I'm not missing my first official day of school. I'm taking a shower and leaving for school and anyone of you is welcome to follow me to school, otherwise I don't care what you guys do." I said furiously.

***A Shower and a 5 Minute Walk to School Later***

Schedule in my hand I looked around for first period class. "Alright where is the chemistry room, which is room 143?" I asked myself. I heard a giggle and a voice that said,

"Maybe I could help you?" I turned around to find a dazzling Servine talking to me, "It's been a while hasn't it Jay?" she said and giggled.

"_No way, it's not possible!"_ I thought to myself. "ELLIE!?" I exclaimed. "Is it really you!?"

"The one and only, how have you been Jay? Have you been causing trouble again?"

"No," I said causing my face to turn red, "Not recently. What are you doing here? I didn't know you came here and I haven't seen you in like what, two freakin years?"

"Wow, has it been that long?" she said, "It seems like only yesterday we were running around in front of your house, and going to the park."

"_She is still as beautiful as ever," _I thought to myself, _"Maybe I can ask her this time."_

"What have you been doing recently?" I asked her, "Anything exciting?"

"Well this is only my third week at this school so don't blame me if I get you lost when I show you the Chemistry room. Well mostly I've been working on school, my singing and I have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed. My face grew dark at the sound of her saying boyfriend.

"What's his name?" I asked her bluntly.

"His name is Jackson, he's a Buizel and he's 16!" She said with excitement in her eyes, "Jay he is so sweet, loving, and caring. And he is an experienced fighter just like you are. His dad taught him how to fight when he was young. I think you would just love to meet him."

"Does he treat you well?" I said

"Every day he visits me at my locker and tells me the sweetest things Jay! And we only meet two weeks ago. I met him in the dorm building hallways. We bumped into each other and he caught me as I was falling. It was like love at first sight Jay, you couldn't believe the feeling."

"Yeah," I said, "I can't believe the feeling." I responded darkly and sarcastically. We stopped walking and she said,

"Well, here's the Chemistry lab, hope to see you sometime after school!" She said as she opened the door for me. She looked in and waved to someone and said, "Hi Jackson!" I turned around to see a burly Buizel look over, wave with a smile and said,

"Hey babe, what's up?" he said with a grin on his face.

"This is Jay baby, you know my childhood friend I told you about."

"You told him about me?" I asked

"Yeah and he's been dying to meet you in person." she said. Jackson got up and walked over to us making the whole class stop and stare at us.

"Well I just wanted to see the amazing Jay, the way she talks about you it's like you're a God to her." He said as we shook hands.

"Really, thanks I guess?" I said looking at Ellie. She turned away and blushed.

"Well I gotta go so you two boys behave okay, promise?" she said

"Alright," we both said, "We promise," and smiled at her.

"Good." She said and walked away.

"Well shall we begin?" I said to Jackson as I sat down in the seat next to him. For the rest of the day, I was so deep in thought that I didn't even noticed when it was time for the hour break at noon. That's when Scott showed up.

"What's up man," he said to me as he was walking up, "How's the day been?"

"Not good at all bro, not good at all." I said darkly

"Why man what's up?" he said concerned

"Well," I said with a sigh, "Let's start from the beginning. When I was about 5 years old, a family moved next door. And when they got out of the car I saw a beautiful Servine the same age as me and her eyes sparkled in the sun. From that day on, I knew that we would be together. We became best friends and I learned that her name was Elsa. But she insisted on me calling her Ellie. We did everything together; we saw movies, ate lunch, slept over at each other's houses, and we went to the same school… till about 2 years ago. When I was thirteen I walked outside my house bright and early and went to check up on Ellie to see how she was. When I did I looked over to see her crying and at her parents knees. She was pleading for something but I didn't know what for. I got closer and overheard her say,

"Please daddy, we can't leave. I love him, and I don't want to leave without saying goodbye. Please let me say goodbye to Jay please…" She begged as she was crying and fell to the sidewalk with her hands out to hold herself up. She looked up at them, her gorgeous red eyes darker and watery, and her parents turned away from her and pointed to the car door. "No!" she screamed, "You can't make me! JAY! JAY!" she called for me. I wanted to stand up and tell her how I felt too. But I didn't and I cowardly sat in my spot behind a fence watching her go away in sadness. And I didn't see or hear from her after that morning. Ever since then I've made it my goal to never give in and to always express myself. It's also the reason why I created this plan for us, because I want to find that love that I felt for Ellie. The love that is still there for her, and will always be there till the day I die."

"But I don't understand," Scott said, "Why are you moping now, it's been almost two years."

"Well I just ran into her today in the hallway to the Chemistry lab. She just got here about two weeks ago and already has a boyfriend."

"Oh, wow….that's awkward" said Scott.

"And the worst of it is, is that he is in most of my classes with me. His name is Jackson, he is a Buizel and he is 16." I said

"Wait," Scott said, "Jackson Sampson?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think so…maybe," I paused for a second, "Yeah that's his last name, how did you know it?" I asked.

"Because dude, he is arguably one of the strongest and most popular guys in school."

"Really," I said, "Then I want to see how he battles."

"Well you can tomorrow," Scott said, "Because tomorrow is the annual 3 month battle tournament, in which anyone who goes to the school all battle each other and If they win the tournament they face the reigning champion from the last tournament. But since last year's champion graduated no one is in the spot. So that means it's a clean sweep in which everyone will fight for the right to represent out school. Because if you with this one you don't have anyone else to battle."

"But that's all we get if we win?" I asked

"Well no," Scott said, "If you win you get a bigger dorm, go here for free for the rest of the year, and you get the respect of everyone in the school. And this year Jackson is the man to beat."

"Well, I'm about to show Jackson the real meaning of true power, and he's never going to forget it. Where do I sign up?" I asked Scott.

"At the front of the school in the office." He said

"Alright both you and I are going to enter that tournament. And I'm going to train you, as much as I can." I said. "This is not just for personal gain, but this is for personal vendetta. I'm going to show Jackson how strong I really am and Ellie may even leave him for me, it's perfect!" I exclaimed. We walked to the office and gave them our information and I.D'sto sign up for the tournament.

"Alright I'll help you man," he said as he filled out the sheet and gave them his I.D, "What are friends for right?" I chuckled and said to him,

"Alright, let's go train. I'll teach you some of the moves that my dad taught me ever since I started to walk. But you cannot teach anyone else these moves." I said

"Okay," he said, "shall we start training?"

"Yes, let's go to the park in the field." And we left the school so focused on the tournament tomorrow that we forgot we still had 2 hours left of school…

**Well guys that's the end of Chapter 8! I'm sorry I did not post yesterday. I went to a concert with a bunch of friends and I was hoping to get this in. Expect Chapter 9 tonight which will have the training session and the battles! I would like to say though that I have finals all this week so I'll try to put in a chapter a day. If I don't I apologize for not posting, but after Friday this week I'll be posting constantly daily. So thank you for the support and I hope to see you guys tonight! Till then PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys Chapter 9 is here and it's going to be long and awesome! I would still like to say thank you for the positive feedback and the people who read this story I would like to thank you so much for all the support! I have high hopes and love for this story I will be posting at least one chapter each day for now on. And Shout Out to Sawk71, ask and you shall receive. Now let's continue with the story, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon **

"Alright," I said to Scott, "Are you ready to learn the basics of my training?" I asked him.

"Yes Sir!" he exclaimed, "Ready for anything!"

"Not for this." I said. I took a deep breath and stared at a spot upon the horizon and held my wrists together. And with all my focus I screamed, "Aura Sphere!" and I launched a ball full of pure energy at the horizon and as it seemed to hit the edge of the hill until it exploded into thousands of particles shining in the sunset.

"Wow!" Scott exclaimed. "You're right; I wasn't ready for that Jay! That was beautiful."

"Yes, it was," I said, "And I'm going to teach you it." His mouth fell to the ground and he shouted,

"REALLY!? YOU WILL!?" he asked me,

"Yes, I will, now calm your titties, and let's get to work. Alright I want you to clear your mind of everything possible; this has to do with focusing your aura into your moves and your everyday life. Once you learn how to unlock your aura, it will always be with you wherever you go. I feel it everywhere I go, and every day of my life, and it will be with me till they I die."

"Okay, I'll clear my mind of everything I possibly can." He said.

"Now sit still and don't move a muscle. You will know when you have found your aura. To unlock it you must find what makes you truly happy."

"What makes you happy Jay?" Scott asked me, "I think I know." He said with a chuckle. I blushed and said,

"Shut up and focus man. You have to master this if you are going to get far in the competition. Now when you find your aura the energy will expel from your body creating a massive ball that will cover everything in a blue energy ball within a mile of here. Now find your true happiness."

"Alright, true happiness." Scott said aloud. At first there was silence as he sat motionless in deep thought. I moved in front of him to see if he really was focusing. His eyes were closed and in deep thought. Then all of the sudden, his eyes opened and were a vibrant blue, which were deep and when you looked at them your entire body shook with a bone chilling sensation. He screamed as the aura inside of him escaped his body and created the dome in which we were now a part of. He slowly calmed down and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked around. "I did all of this?" he said in amazement. "I have actually found my true happiness."

"If you don't mine me asking what was it?" I asked him. He blushed and said,

"You will find out sooner or later. Alright now teach me please." He asked

"Alright I will, just….don't be weird about it okay?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Since you're new at this I want you to follow my lead. I need you to focus all of your energy into your paws. And look at your target. Your target will be that tree to your left. Close your eyes and take a nice long deep breath. Once you are done open your eyes and say the attack name. Then release the energy with will all your might. The first time will drain you of all your energy and you may throw up. If you don't throw up you will pass out briefly. Are you ready for this?"

"No…" Scott said and swallowed.

"Now get ready, and don't hold back." He pulled his hands back with his wrists together and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and focused on the tree. And with everything he could muster up he screamed,

"Aura Sphere!" and the ball of energy shot formed and shot out of his paws and into the trees base. The tree tipped over and Scott jumped for joy. "I did it Jay I did…" he trailed off as he hit the ground unconscious. I chuckled and thought to myself,

"_My Arceus this is just way too much fun."_ A few seconds later he woke up and said,

"W-what happened?"

"Well you shot the Aura Sphere, jumped for joy, then you passed out." I said

"Oh….Sweet!" Scott said again, "I can't believe I actually did an Aura Sphere!"

"Now onto our next lesson." I said and I ran into the open field again. I held out both my fists together and I cried out, "Bone Rush!" and a massive thick aura bone appeared in my hands. I ran towards a trees swinging at it and moving away. And as I did the tree fell apart into two pieces.

"Holy…Fucking…Shit!" Scott cried out. "That was amazing!"

"Now it's your turn," I said bringing him out into the open field, "Hold your fists out together like this. Now focus all of your energy into your paws and pull apart slowly while saying Bone Rush.

"Alright, here we go." I heard Scott say. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy into his paws and then cried out, "Bone Rush!" Then the bone appeared in his grasp and he ran forward towards the trees. He swung with all of his might and landed on one knee. And the tree behind him fell apart into two pieces.

"Congratulations," I said to him, "You have mastered Bone Rush and Aura Sphere." Then my face darkened and I said to him, "But the question is can you master this move?"

"Huh," he said, "What move is this?" I looked up at him with a smile on my face and said,

"Extremespeed." And to him I disappeared at the speed of, when really I moved from in front of him, to behind him.

"Jay, where did you go man?" he cried out in the dome.

"Boo." I said, as he jumped and let out a loud yelp. I fell on the ground rolling and, laughing. He freaked out at me and said,

"What the Fuck man that's not cool. I'm tired so can we not learn that attack today?" he said

"Sure, it's okay man, I'm tired myself." Let's hit the sack man. Tomorrow is the tournament, and we need as much sleep as we can get. Let's go back to our dorm."

"Yes, let us go and rest!" he said majestically. We both laughed and headed toward the Academy. The next morning I wake up on time, showered, and put on shorts and cut off. I come out of the bathroom to see Scott already to go and pumped.

"Well, someone is ready for this tournament!" I said to him.

"Hell yeah I am! I'm so ready to win with those new moves you taught me. Thanks man!"

"No problem, now let's get to the field behind the gym." I said

***An 8 Minute Walk to the Field Later***

"Wow there is a lot of students here." I said

"Jay! There you are!" I heard a girl scream. I turned around to see Ellie running towards me with Jackson in tow.

"Ellie nice to see you again," I said and looked at Jackson and said darkly, "Nice to see you again as well Jackson."

"Like-wise," he said with a strong tone in his voice, "So are you entering the tournament as well?" he asked me.

"Yeah I am actually, and so Is my best friend and roommate Scott here."

"Hi," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both; Jay has told me a lot about you both, especially you Ellie." She blushed and turned away. I jabbed Scott in the ribs and Jackson made a low growl at me.

"Alright well we've got to sign in so well see you on the battle field, okay Jackson?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah I'll see you out there," he said with an evil grin on his face. I shook his paw and he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Good luck, your gonna need it." He pulled back with a grin, and walked away with Ellie under his arm.

"Scott," I said my face fuming with rage, "Remind me if I battle that guy to not hold back."

"No problem man, no problem." He said, and laughed.

"Oh and by the way," I said to him, "The attacks I taught you don't use them regularly, use them as a last resort."

"Gotcha," he said, "I'll keep it cool." And gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and said,

"Good luck man, and remember to keep it cool."

"I will bro I will, see yah!" he said and ran off to his field where he was battling.

"Alright so where am I first…" I said

***About 4 hours and 6 battles later***

"And now these 4 lucky contestants will be moving onto the semi-finals," Said our gym teacher Mr. Machamp. "Congratulations to you all!" I looked up on the screen to see who was battling me. I saw that Scott had made it to the semi-finals, Some Sawk named Andrew, and,

"Jackson," I said with a growl, "You're dead meet." I looked up again to see who I was battling. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," I said, "This is really not fair." I said as I saw that I was battling Scott. I found him in the crowd and waved him down. "Dude," I said, "It seems that I'm battling with you."

"Yeah, I no man." He said with fear in his voice, and then he regained his confidence and stood up straight. "But whatever happens," he said, "Don't hold back, but let's agree not to use any of the moves you taught me okay?" he asked

"Sure man, after all I don't want my best friend getting hurt," I said smiling. We shook hands and moved to our sides of the field.

"Okay the battles on fields 1 and 2 will now begin!" shouted Mr. Machamp.

"Okay Scott, I oblige you to make the first move."

"My pleasure," he said, "Dig!" and he burrowed his way underground.

"Fuck," I said to myself, "He could be anywhere. Wait I have an Idea!" I said aloud. "Mach Punch!" I screamed as I punched the ground. A few moments later Scott was launched out of the ground and flew up in the middle of the battlefield. "Water Pulse!" I said as I launched the ball of water at Scott. He maneuvered himself and out the way and landed on both feet.

"Nice try Jay, but I have some tricks up my sleeve as well. Flame Wheel!" he shouted and turned into a massive ball of fire. As he was coming straight at me, I ran directly towards him screaming,

"Dynamic Punch!" I broke through his fire and made a direct hit to his abdomen. He flew back ward and hit a tree surrounding the area. He laughed and said,

"Now, the fun really begins." He closed his eyes and a second later opened them to reveal a bone chilling blue. The flames on his tail and back changed to a fearsome blue, I shuddered and screamed out,

"Bring it on!" he charged at me and screamed out,

"Flame Wheel!" one more turning into a flame ball but bigger and more powerful than before. I charged at him again and screamed,

"Mega Kick!" the collision between both of us was so huge that smoke covered the field. After the smoke cleared I was still standing and Scott was on the ground down for the count.

"Scott is unable to battle," Mr. Machamp called out, "Jay wins and advances to the finals!" I stood up and triumph and walked over to Scott and helped him up.

"Great battle man," I said, "We still have a lot of work to do." He chuckled and said,

"Look over at the other battle field man." I looked over to see that Andrew had lost and Jackson had won. He didn't even look like he had taken a hit. He looked over at me and drew a hand across his throat smiling. He helped Andrew up, shook his hand and walked away towards Ellie who embraced him. "Hey Jay," I heard Scott say and turned around, "Don't hold anything back and give it all you got." I smiled and said,

"You got it buddy." I walked away towards the main field and heard Scott cry out,

"And Jay," I turned around once more to look at Scott, "Kick His Ass!"

"With Pleasure!" I cried out and ran towards the battle field for the final battle.

"No without further ado!" said Mr. Machamp, "I introduce to you our final competitors!" I stepped onto the field and waved at the crowd in the stands, and Jackson did as well. The crowd cheered for us and started to clap. I saw that Scott took his seat next to Ellie and were both watching intently. "Now the battle between Jay and Jackson will now begin!" Mr. Machamp screamed.

"Bring it on Jackson!" I said to him

"With pleasure," he replied, "Aqua Jet!" he screamed and jumped shooting towards me. I just stood there we my hands in my pockets and leaning to my side as I waited for him to get closer….

**Well that is the end of Chapter 9 Guys! I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will contain the battle and something even bigger and shocking. Like I said keep reading and PM or leave reviews if you have questions or comments. Chapter 10 will definitely be out today, so till then PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys the Conclusion to Chapter 9 is here with Chapter 10! Like I said thank you for the support and reviews that I've been sent. You guys are awesome and you guys keep me going so thank you! Now it's just not the battle this chapter it's also something bigger, something shocking. So let's continue where we left off, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon **

I stood there as Jackson jumped at me with Aqua Jet. _"Just a little closer,"_ I thought, _"Now!"_ I quickly dodged out of the way making Jackson collide with the trees behind me. "Well Jackson, I expected more out of you, people tell me you're the best battler in the school. I'm finding that hard to believe right now. He recovered from the collision and stood up growling at me.

"Well," he said, "The fun has just started. Water Pulse!" he screamed as he shot the massive ball of water straight at me. I side stepped and it collided with the stands covering everyone with water.

"This is too easy for me Jackson. It's hard for me to call you a rival." I said with a grin on my face. He started to fume and his face turned red. And he cried out,

"No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it! Sonicboom!" He shouted shooting them at the ground and they started to become bigger and bigger.

"_He's concentrating them at the ground so he can launch a bigger one. God I hate this guy."_ I thought.

***Somewhere Deep Inside Jay's Consciousness***

"_**Why have I been Awoken!?" **_the creature shouted. It looked over to its right and saw a Buizel and understood. _**"So this is the Infamous Jackson that Jay Hates. Well I'll be there when the time is right. But for right now let's watch this battle." **_it said with an evil laugh. _**"It's only a matter of time before I'm needed…"**_

***Back on the Battlefield***

Jackson shot the Sonicboom at me with full force and I felt the power emanating from the move from opposite of him. I knew what I had to do to break this move. I held out my fists together and took a deep breath.

***In the Stands***

"What's Jay doing just standing there?" asked Ellie to Scott. Scott saw me put up both my hands and close my hands.

"Well Ellie he's about to destroy that Sonicboom." He said with a chuckle.

"But that's impossible to do," she exclaimed, "No one has the power to do that."

"Wow I thought he told you a long time ago." Scott said, "So you don't know what is going on right now?"

"No clue, why don't you tell me?" she asked

"Why tell you," Scott said, "When you can witness it for yourself." He said and smiled.

***Back On the Battlefield***

I took one last deep breath as the Sonicboom was closing in and cried out, "Bone Rush!" the massive bone appeared in my hand and as the Sonicboom was closing is I jumped and slashed down with the Aura bone. I landed on one knee and as the smoke cleared the move was gone and I stood standing without a scratch.

"No Way," Jackson cried out, "That's not Possible!"

"Oh," I said, "But it is" and gave a sly grin. "Extremespeed!" I said and was gone in a flash. Jackson looked around searching for me everywhere.

"Where are you!?" he screamed in panic.

"Dynamicpunch!" I said from behind him, and punched him launching him into the air. I jumped after him and screamed out, "Force Palm!" and the aura move chased after him, and landed a direct hit. His body fell limp to the ground as I landed opposite of it.

"Ugh." He grunted and stood up, "Like I said, the fun's only begun. Rain Dance!" he screamed and shot a Water Pulse into the sky. The rain came down hard hitting my scalp like small pebbles. I looked over at Jackson who shook of the rain smiling as I saw the water being absorbed into his fur. "One, thing I have an advantage over Jay," he said, "Is that my ability is Water Absorb." And he laughed evilly.

"_Fuck,"_ I thought, _"I thought he was done for sure"_

"You know Jay," he said, "I know why you hate Me." he cried over the rain_. _"It's because I have Ellie and you don't. You love her but she loves me. And after this when I kick your ass I'll tell her how much you begged for mercy and asking me to stop the pain, she's mine, not yours." He said.

"How dare you treat her like an object!" I screamed at him, "She's worth more than your own life and you treat her like you own her. How dare you!" I cried out. "Aura Sphere!" I cried out my most powerful attack. I launched it through the rain and heard an explosion. But I didn't see Jackson anywhere near the attack.

"Close Combat!" I heard him cry out, as multiple punches were delivered to my body. I recoiled and my body flew backwards and hit the school building. "Swift Swim is also one of my abilities." He said shouting at me. He ran over to my body and said to me, "Time to finish this, Ice Beam!" he cried out.

***Jay's Consciousness***

"_**Well,"**_ the creature said,_** "It's time to come out and play"**_ it said with a dark laugh.

***Back on the Battlefield***

"Ice Beam!" Jackson cried out as the beam was forming in his mouth.

"_I will…not…LOSE!"_ I thought. "AHHHH!" I cried out as a white light appeared around my body and then subsided. I woke up a few moments later in a dark room with a massive moving picture to my right. "There's Jackson," I said as I saw him fly back from the explosion from my body, "But where in the hell am I?" I looked around to see that it was never ending darkness and that there was a throne and a screen. "So, if I'm in here and I'm not controlling my body… then who is?"

***On the Battlefield***

"What was that?" Jackson said as he stood up on his end. "Huh?" he said as he looked over where my body was. It was gone and I was standing on my end as well. But I had changed. "What the Fuck!?" he shouted as he noticed my change in appearance. My body had gotten bigger by about a foot, and the claws in my paws were extremely long. When I smiled I had more teeth and the smile was wide. My eyes were bigger and my teeth were 10,000 times sharper than what they originally were. The beast opened its eyes and they were a blood curdling red. Jackson shook with fear when he saw the eyes of what looked like Darkari himself.

"Jay, can you hear me?" Jackson said with fear in his voice.

Then the creature in my body cried out, _**"Jay is not here…"**_ and laughed a dark bone chilling laugh.

"Jackson!" I heard Scott scream, "Don't fight him! It's not Jay!" I heard Scott warn him.

"_**So, do you still want to battle, you pathetic waste of a battler?"**_ the creature said.

"Oh Shit," said Ellie, "Jackson is screwed because of his arrogance."

"Why do you say that?" Scott said confused

"Well whenever someone challenges Jackson he never backs down. Damn his arrogance!" she shouted

"No one insults me and my pride and gets away with it!" Jackson screamed as he headed straight towards me. "Aqua Jet" he cried out.

***Jay's POV***

"Stop Jackson!" I cried out with all my might, "RUN!" I screamed. "Stop this whoever you are!" I said.

"_**Well Jay I can't and I won't because I'm doing what you wanted to do Jay….kill Jackson."**_ And he let out an evil laugh.

"Don't do it! Please don't kill him, Ellie will never forgive me." I fell to the floor and my eyes started to water. "Please don't," I said, "I'm begging you please…"

"_**Are you positive Jay? If you want me to kill him say it now!" **_the creature said

"I don't want him dead but," I said, "You can injure him to where he gives up. He eventually will because he is so arrogant and self-righteous."

"_**Alright then, I just want to have some fun that's all" **_I heard a laugh then there was nothing but silence as I watched the screen.

***Back on the Battlefield***

I watched as Jackson became enraged and headed towards the monster at incredible speed. "Mega Kick!" he shouted as he jumped in the air.

"_**Slash!"**_ the monster shouted out as he jumped in the air and knocked down Jackson with one hit. _**"Shadow Claw!"**_ it screamed and headed straight towards Jackson hitting him with incredible strength and power sending him flying in the air. _**"Now let's finish this off! Dragon Claw!"**_ it screamed as it hit Jackson's limp body straight towards the ground at an incredible speed. Jackson's body hit the ground hard and did not move. He was alive but barely breathing. The creature laughed and roared in triumph. _**"Now Jay do you understand what I am?"**_ It asked me.

"Not really, I'm still trying to think what and who you are." I said.

"_**We will meet face to face in a few minutes, but now come back to this world and enjoy yourself."**_ It said with a cackling laugh and I was sucked into the massive picture and back to the real world.

"Woah," I said, "That was weird." I saw Ellie running from the stands and cradled Jackson in her arms. I ran them to try and help. But she saw me coming and screamed at me saying,

"STOP JAY STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I froze in my tracks and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry Ellie I wasn't in control of my body, it wasn't me who did this I promise!"

"Stop with the lies Jay, just….go away…I n-never want to see you again." She said with her eyes starting to water.

"But Ellie…" I said, "Please…"

"No Jay," she said darkly, "Go…now." I collapsed to my knees and started to sob. I didn't know what to do. Whatever this thing inside me is just took control of my life.

"_What do you want with me!?" _ I screamed in my head.

"_**Nothing Jay,"**_ it replied, _**"Just wait, for a friend.**_"

"_Huh?"_ I said back

"Jay! What the hell was that man?" Scott said as he ran up to me

"_**Now let this meeting get underway!"**_ the voice said and I was sucked back into the darkness and he replaced me. _**"Well Scott, it's finally nice to meet you."**_ The monster said.

"Huh?" Scott said, "Oh…. You're the creature that took over Jay during the battle aren't you?" he said darkly. The monster nodded and said _**"Now that you're here this meeting can start."**_

"Wha…" Scott was about to say, but was stopped by the monster as it plunged its claws into his side and blood squirted out of Scott's mouth. And he crumpled to the ground. Then the creatures eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth began to fill with blood and collapsed on the ground as well.

***In the Consciousness of Jay's Mind***

We both woke up and heard a voice say, _**"Welcome to my humble home"**_ it said. we turned around to see a figure sitting in a massive throne with a black cloak on and two red eyes staring at use from the darkness of the cloak.

"Who are you!?" I shouted, "And why did you do what you did!" as I accusingly pointed a paw at him.

"_**Why Jay,"**_ it said, _**"What do you think I am? Because I am what you call the opposite of you, an evil twin perhaps. Maybe even a doppelganger."**_ It said, _**"But I am neither, I am the Negative Aura inside of you, and I was created when you first released your Aura when you were just a little child. I grew up like you and learned everything you did and more. Because Jay,"**_ he said unveiling the cloak that covered his head to reveal his face, the face I saw on the battle field that almost killed Jackson.

"No!" I shouted, "That's not even possible!"

"_**But it is Jay! I am you! The Negative you created by your Aura so long ago. At first I was a dual personality, the opposite of you. But when you released your Aura it gave me life, and now I am the Negative Aura."**_ I stared into the void of nothingness and collapsed to the ground sobbing calling out Ellie's name

**Well guys that was the end of Chapter 10! What do you think about this Chapter is it a good Milestone chapter? PM me or review for comments and questions. I will try to post Chapter 11 tonight and if not tomorrow! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one and the more to come and till then PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 11! I will TRY to post another Chapter tomorrow so be prepared for some more action! Now then let's get back to the story, shall we?**

**PS: I would like to apologize for not posting for a couple of weeks, I have been busy with school and family matters, no let's move on and I swear ill post every day.**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

I was on my knees sobbing for what seemed like hours. I got up and looked over at the monster that had intentionally ruined my life. I roared and ran towards him screaming,

"I KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WATER PULSE!" I roared as I shot a massive orb of water at him with all the strength I could muster.

"_**Ha, you think that will hold me back!"**_ he roared with laughter as the massive ball of water was hurtling at him,_** "Agility!"**_ he said and in a second he was gone. The ball of water exploded where he stood and slowly drained away.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed, with tears welling up in my eyes, "WHERE ARE YOU SICK BASTARD!?"

"_**Behind you"**_he said with an evil laugh. He jumped out from the darkness and swept me out under from my feet. I hit the ground and screamed. I turned around to see him moving back into the shadows with a cackling laugh.

"What do you want from me…" I said sobbing on the ground and trailed off, "Tell me…."

"_**Well Jay,"**_ he said, _**"I want to as you say coexist with you inside your body as you could say. You see Jay I was born in darkness, I was created by darkness. I am a more deadly and powerful you. Kind of like an evolution as you could say. You and I could go to great heights in this world Jay. We can do great things Jay, don't worry about Ellie, after all, aren't you building your own harem at the school. She's just one girl out of what, a hundred, two hundred, maybe even more."**_

"Shut Up!" I screamed, "You bastard, I loved her! I loved her from the moment I saw her, and I still love her! I am creating this harem to find the same love I had for her. And now…..IT'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" I said now bawling, my cries into the darkness. Scott ran over to help me up, putting one of my arms around his shoulder. He dragged me over to the throne and sat me down in it. I put my face in my hands and bent over. I let out a deep sigh and stood up saying, "Where did you receive all that power? I'm not even that close to being that strong myself. I'm impressed; I'll give you that, but that power….was close to legendary status. You could have killed Jackson!"

"_**Ah But I didn't did I?"**_ he said with a cackling laugh that again filled the dark void around us. _**"This power is a result of constant training and work throughout my entire life. Whenever I saw you training, I trained with you, and when you stopped, I just kept going. I kept going, till I started to learn moves that weren't even possible to learn for our type and body. I eventually gained longer claws, and sharper teeth. I'm just as powerful as you Jay, you just haven't fully mastered your Aura yet."**_ And he smiled a toothy grin as he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself. _**"I have mastered Aura myself and I use that to put all my focus into my moves, making them deadlier, and more powerful. I'm practically like Arceus Jay, I'm just as powerful as any legendary. But now that this event has happened, you can call upon me and my power whenever you want. I am indebted to you for giving me life Jay, without you I would still be a boring old dual personality, but I'm not your little Bitch that you can just call upon to do everything. after all I am a living being inside of you. So at least treat me with some respect!"**_ he spat at Scott and I.

"Alright fine." I said, "But some ground rules, first, you can't look when Scott and I are doing our thing, if you know what I mean. Secondly, you will not come out under any circumstances unless I say so or unleash my Aura. I trust you with this. And lastly, do not use my body for your personal gain." I gave him a stern look and growled at him.

"_**Alright fine, I never had any interest in most of that anyway. And besides who would want to see you having sex with some girl that you will just add into the harem? You do your thing outside and I'll do my thing in here. As long I'm treated with respect I don't care what you do, but also…don't do anything stupid."**_ He said with a deep voice and a loud growl. The red in his eyes glowed even darker than they were before and made my heart stop in fear. I froze and he glided toward me gracefully laughing an evil laugh that shook my bones to the core. Scott stood up and asked the creature,

"We never asked you but what is your name?" Scott asked with a puzzled look.

"_**Now that you mention it, I've never really given myself a name."**_ He said

"Well then, how about….." as Scott thought for a minute, "Jason, it's perfect to call you Jason since we have Jay who is the positive one and Jason who is the negative one!" he exclaimed

"_**Well…..I love it!" **_Jason said, _**"For now on I will be known as Jason!"**_

"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of love." I said smartly. I looked up at the dark face and said, "How are our bodies doing in the outside world?"

"_**Well let's check, shall we?"**_ he said with a toothy grin. He snapped his fingers and a bright light appeared to show the massive monitor that follows us around. We were shown a live feed of our bodies from the outside. Both Scott and I were both on the ground unconscious, and I was beaten badly. It was dark outside now and only the light from the moon was shown upon our bodies. Scott was bleeding from the side and mouth and was starting to turn pale. I was on the ground with bruises all over my body. Blood was coming out of my mouth and legs, and the fingertips of my left hand were bleeding profusely.

"What the Fuck!" I shouted, "Can this really get any worse than it already is!?"

"_**Well, it could but that's for another day. Now if you don't hurry both of you two could bleed out and die right on the battle field, so if I were you I would hurry up, because I don't want to die as well."**_ We looked up at the screen and saw movement. Two bodies ran over to us and were wrapping us up in bandages, and both were girls! _**"So until you need me, or something of the other sort, I will see you later….old friend"**_ He said with one last cackling laugh and snapped his fingers and Scott and I both crumpled to the ground and saw nothing but darkness.

_**Well Guys that was Chapter 11! I'm SO SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN POSTING! I have been playing a lot of Pokémon and watching the show as well trying to catch up. I have also been playing a lot of Diablo III as well. But again I am sorry for not posting and I will for now on type and post on a regular basis. But again thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me, I hope you all HAD a great Christmas with your families or friends. And I wish you all a very HAPPY NEW YEAR! I will officially post Chapter 12 TOMORROW! So till then guys PEACE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys Chapter 12 is here! Finally I can start posting again with no problems! But thank you for all the support you have been giving me and for now on I will try to make each chapter 2000 words or more. If I don't then I just didn't have time. But ii will type as much as possible every day. So let's get back to the story, Shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Ugh, What the Hell?" I said as I grunted from waking up after the meeting with Jason. I sat up in my bed inside the nurses office. I noticed Scott in the bed beside me with bandages all over his right side of his body and his left thigh wrapped up as well. I look down and see bandages on my body as well with bandages covering my fingertips on my left finger. My right leg with in some sort of a split to hold it in place to heal. I turn towards the edge of the bed and tried to stand up when all of the sudden I hear footsteps hurrying towards me and the bringing back of a curtain.

"Don't you dare get out of bed!" I heard a girl's voice say very sternly. I turned to see a lovely Gardevoir, her dress sparkling in the light that was shining through the window. As I looked at her she recognized who I was and blushed furiously. "Oh….hello…Jay, I didn't recognize you in the darkness when my friend and I came to get you last night."

"Oh it's okay, I don't really care if you recognize me or not. I'm just glad someone was there to help Scott and I that's all." I looked at her and gave her a cheery grin. She turned away and giggled.

"Really it was nothing, after all I am the nurse's assistant, and it's my duty to help others in need." And she winked at me. I took a deep breath and thought,

"_Alright Jay, time to get back…in…the…GAME!"_ I looked over at the Gardevoir and got ready. "I never asked, very rude of me, but what is your name?" she turned away and the sun shone brightly on her back and said quietly,

"Sarah, my name is Sarah." She giggled and turned back around, her face turning bright red. I looked at her features and was shocked. Her breasts were a D-cup and her waist was slender and smooth. She was a little taller than me but she was still very beautiful. At this moment Scott woke up with a loud grunt. He sat up and grunted again, but this time in pain, as he grabbed his side and fell back down on the bed. "Oh no, we need more help in here, I can't watch both of you at the same time. Maddie, can you please come in I need some help in here with these two boys!" I heard scampering footsteps and a very girly voice saying,

"One second Sarah, I'll be right there, just let me finish this paper work!" I heard a dropping of books and some banging of drawers. "I'm coming!"

"The curtain was drawn back on Scott's bed and a really cute Kirlia appeared. Her long slender legs and bust took me by surprise and I stared long and hard at her in some sort of a trance. I heard a snap of fingers and turned to see Sarah looking down on me with a bothered look on her face.

"_Ha she's jealous, how petty of her."_ I laughed out loud and leaned forward to her ear and said,

"Well if you stop being petty then maybe when I'm ready, I can show you and your sister, my friends and my room." I pulled back and winked at her. But to my shock she didn't even show any sign of affect. After a minute she slowly crawled on top of my bed, bit my ear and whispered,

"Well Jay, instead of waiting to get to your new room, let's have some fun here." She giggled and grabbed my crotch. I felt a strong tingle move up my spine and I turned to see Maddie kissing Scott and rubbing his already hard member. I looked up at Sarah who slipped off her dress to reveal her massive breasts. She shut the curtain that surrounded us and brought my face into her awaiting bosom. "Oh Jay, ever since you saved Sammi, I have kept my eye on you, and now, I want you even more!" she leaned down and slipped off my shorts revealing my member. She engulfed it in her mouth and bobbed up and down. I moaned loudly and forced her head down deeper. I released all of my seed into her mouth and she swallowed it all. She slipped off her panties and slipped my cock deep inside her pussy. She moaned loudly and screamed, "Deeper Jay Deeper! Oh My Arceus!" I pounded her faster and faster. She screamed as she came all over my member and I released my seed once again into her. She kissed me passionately and slipped off my lap. She put her dress back on and said, "Well Mr. Jay, you are free to go from the nurses office, I will give you a note excusing you a note excusing you of your classes." She winked at me one more time and slipped a piece of paper into my hand. She walked away and I heard Maddie run after her as well both giggling furiously. I opened the paper in my hand and the paper said,

"Call Me Babe- 949-851-7469"

"_Fuck!"_ I thought, _"That's right…Scott and I don't have phones!"_ I folded the piece of paper and slipped in my pocket. I put my shorts back on and moved back Scott's curtain. "Dude, we need to get phones right now, and I mean now. We have school excuses pardoning us from school today, so let's go to the store and buy ourselves some phones!"

"Dude," he said in reply, "It's not like I can pull money of my ass." I looked at him with a look that said,_ "Don't give me this bullshit,"_ and he sighed, pulling out his wallet. He forked over 8 one hundred dollar bills.

"What the Fuck is this man, how much money do you keep on your person at all times!?" I looked at him with shock and amazement.

"Look, it's my daily allowance okay just don't get too cocky with it. Alright then let's go into town and get some phones!"

"Well," I said to him, "I was thinking that we should each get two phones."

"And why would we do that?" he said as he stood up from the bed and I walked over to help him.

"Because we should have one for school purposes and one for personal purposes." I said in reply

"That's stupid man, why would we do that?" he said to me

"Well since we are building the harem up, we also need to focus on school, so if we have something to run or operations from, i.e.: phones, then this will go smooth as a silk scarf." He paused for a moment as I drew back the curtains with him on my right shoulder. He hummed and said,

"Alright, let's do it lets go get our phones, but I don't think that eight hundred dollars is gonna cut it."

"Then where are we gonna get the money to pay for four phones?" I asked him.

"Just take me to the bank, I can pull more money out of my bank account, my dad makes daily deposits, we will have enough." I looked at him and stopped in my tracks my mouth wide open and in shock.

"Okay we are definitely talking later." I said in a stern voice.

"I have a question," he said, "Did we just fuck sisters?" he said. I stopped at the nurses door and turned toward the desk and rang the bell.

"One minute!" I heard Maddie say. She ran towards the desk and stopped when she saw the both of us. She giggled and said, "Can I help you two gentlemen?"

"Yes you can, we were wondering if you and Sarah are sisters?" I asked quizzically. She blushed and said,

"Yes we are, I'm a 15 year old first year and she is a 16 year old second year." She said with a smile on her face. We both looked back at her with sly grins and Scott said to her,

"I'll stop by later this week to see you babe." And he winked at her. After we left the office we took a stroll down to the dorm building where it was easier to walk into town. After a twenty minute into walk into town we went into the market place. About fifteen minutes later we came out with our phones. My school phone was a Samsung Galaxy S4, and my personal phone was an IPhone 5s with a gold back. Scott's school phone was the HTC one and his personal phone was the IPhone 5s with a silver back. As we were walking back I did a double take and said,

"Dude, don't we have a new room?" He laughed and said,

"So now you remember, well I wouldn't exactly call it a room." and he chuckled

"What do you mean man? It's where we are gonna be living for the next four years if I keep winning." I said as we were walking into the dorm building.

"Well, you will see what I mean," He said, "You know how I said the representative of our school basically does whatever he wants with his room and gets all the girls?"

"Yeah, and that was my favorite part." I said and chuckled,

"Well it's about to get even better than that." He said and hit the button to the eleventh floor.

"I thought the eleventh floor was under construction." I said puzzled.

"Well it was because they had to clear it out and put our stuff in and the interior design I asked for." He said bluntly

"Wait," I said, "Our stuff?" he looked at me with a smirk and the elevator doors opened to the floor, wait, sorry I mean our floor. The school had given us an entire floor to live in including a basketball court, pool, Jacuzzi, a massive plasma television with the Xbox One, PS4, Xbox 360, and a blue-ray player. And in the back we had a home theater. And our beds were massive king size beds with fridges to complement both of our needs. Opposite side of the fridge were double doors on both Scott and my side, and both were at least nine feet tall and eight feet wide. In the middle of the room was a massive round couch covering a massive radius of 20 feet all around. We had reinforced glass windows to separate us from falling to our deaths eleven stories to the ground. And a massive stereo system by Bose connected to an Apple Mac Desktop that had my playlists and everything.

"no…fucking…WAY!" I screamed out loud and I plopped onto the couch in the middle of the room. I found a remote to turn on the stereos and they started to play Justin Timberlake, Take Back the Night. I stood up and was a dancing like a fool all around the floor. I jumped for joy onto my massive bed and gave a big sigh. I almost forgot about the massive doors that were right beside our beds. I opened to reveal a massive walk in closet filled with the latest clothing lines and styles. I bent over and picked up a pair of Air Jordans colored light blue with dark blue and black stripes. "Hell Yes!" I screamed and said, "Scott, did you put this floor together!?" I exclaimed with a face like I was a child who opened the present that he always wanted. He gave a sly smile and said,

"That and I asked my dad to hire his contractors to fit the room to our liking, to make the atmosphere more comfortable."

"And we get all of this because I won the tournament?" I said exasperated

"Hell yeah we do!" he screamed and he jumped deafly onto the couch but was only able to get his torso onto it. The rest of his body sagged to the carpet floor, where he rested. I walked over and sat next to him and said,

"Okay Scott we are talking about your dad, now" and I gave him a stern look. He moped and looked down at the floor and said,

"This all goes back to my childhood, and you need to pay close attention to whatever I say, got it?" I nodded and he started his story. "If you recall when we took out Kathy and Ginger to the restaurant, I said my parents know the chef. It's true they do, but my mom did know, my dad still does. My mother died of cancer when I was six years old and I lived with my dad for a short time. But because of my dad's work I had to stay at home with nannies all day. At school I was an outcast and nobody wanted to be my friend. I made friends slowly like the Octillery that ran the ferris wheel at the Poke Park. I went underground and stayed there. I did some street battles and made my own cash. I rarely saw my dad but his paychecks kept coming home and we were rolling in dough. I was the good life Jay, but it got out of hand, and it got out of hand fast. I spent large amounts of money gorging myself in drugs, power, and gangs. I went deep under Jay and I couldn't get out for the longest time. My dad comes home for the first time in two years to see the mansion falling apart and my supply of out. So he helps me and pays for the repairs. And he sent me here to start my first term of high school." I looked at him with concern in my eyes and walked over to his fridge and pulled out a coke. I tossed it over to him and he drank it with exasperation.

"But I still don't understand," I said, "Who is your dad and what does he do?" he sighed and looked up at me and said,

"You know the actor Thomas Reach, the famous Blaziken?"

"Yeah of course I do, everyone knows…Oh My Arceus…you're his son!?" I said in shock. He nodded and said,

"My name is Scott Reach and the reason why I didn't tell you before is because I wanted a real friend. Not just some guy who is friends with me because of my money and my dad." I laughed and said,

"Scott, you are my best friend, I will always be there for you bro, don't forget that." I patted him on the back and we both laughed. Then we heard the elevator ding and the world's greatest surprise stepped out.

"Well, well, well, nice room champion." She said

"ELLIE!?" Scott and I both said.

**Well Guys that's the end of Chapter 12! Massive Cliff Hanger going on here. PM me or leave reviews if you have any questions. Thank you guys for all the support I have been given. Again I would like to apologize for my absence and I will try to make this a daily thing. So without further ado, until next time guys PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 13! Last time we were left off at a massive cliff hanger and this is the conclusion and the continuation of Jay's and Scott's quest. Thank you for the support, you guys keep me going and I appreciate that. PM me if you have any thoughts or comments about the story and maybe even some ideas. So enough of me typing this nonsense, let's get back to the story, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon**

"ELLIE!?" both Scott and I said.

"The one and only, so nice…" she looked around at our magnificence, "room I guess." And she moved around the elevator. "So Jay, about earlier…"

"Oh no your fine," I said, "You have the right to be mad at me. What happened out there was wrong and I'm sorry." Then out of nowhere I got a massive slap in the face, and it hurt, and it hurt like a bitch. "What the Fu…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT OUT THERE JAY!?" she screamed in my face. She started to tear up and took deep breaths. "Jackson has four broken ribs and a concussion because of that fucking battle. Explain what the hell happened." I sat down and closed my eyes and thought to myself,

"_Jason, you there man?"_ after a few seconds I heard a yawn and him saying,

"_**Yeah I'm here, what do you want? What is so important that you have to wake me up from an afternoon nap?"**_

"_Ellie is here and wants to know what happened. What am I gonna do man?"_ there was silence and then he said,

"_**Just tell her the truth, that you have an opposite you inside of you who has a more violent personality and was released for certain reasons. And if she keeps asking just tell her everything."**_ then he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"_What if she doesn't believe me though man, I mean she may think I'm crazy and never talk to me again I mean for Arceus' sake I sound crazy just saying it to myself!"_

"_**Well then,"**_ he said, _**"Just let me out then I'll prove it too her that this is real."**_ He laughed again. I sighed and said,

"_You only come out as a last ditch effort, got it?"_

"_**Loud and clear boss!"**_ he said smartly. I opened my eyes and said,

"Ellie, this is gonna be hard to explain but, I have well, I have another me inside of me."

"Huh? Are you running a fever Jay?" she said

"No Ellie, I'm not. I'm being very serious," I said in a dark voice, "He's the opposite of me and he is extremely violent."

"What the hell Jay, you expect me to believe this bullshit!? I'm leaving, talk to me when you stop talking out of your ass."

"You leave me no choice then." I said. I closed my eyes and said, _"You ready?"_

"_**Absolutely."**_ And he laughed darkly. I took a deep breath and my eyes flashed red. My consciousness was sucked into the darkness and I switched places with Jason. The transformation was more violent than before. My body collapsed to the ground and shook violently. The claws in my paws extended, my body became a few inches taller and my biceps expanded. All my teeth became sharper then my body froze and didn't move. After I heard a voice saying,

"_**It's Show Time!"**_

_***Scott's POV***_

"Well, this is a way more violent transformation than last time." I said to Ellie. She just stared at the Jay convulsing on the ground with a horrific look on her face. She sat down on the couch and started to cry. The transformation scared her and she cried out at me,

"Shouldn't we help him!?" Looking at her disgruntled figure and shook my head and said,

"Just let this finish, you'll see what's going on." I said with a grin on face. I laughed out loud and Ellie just looked at me horrified. Then we both heard a loud grunt and both turned our heads. We saw Jay's body stand up and then the claws grew longer. He looked up his eyes flashing open to show a shocking red, and then he gave a big evil grin to show his fangs. "Hello Jason, nice to see you again." I said with a chuckle.

"_**Nice to see you again too Scott,"**_ Jason said, _**"And you must be Ellie, Jay has thought and told me a lot about you, I'm Jason, his opposite as you could say, in personality."**_ Then he let out a booming evil laugh that cackled and pierced my ear drums. I covered my ears in pain and so did Ellie, as we both crouched to the floor covering our ears. After the laugh subsided he said, _**"So Ellie, I was told that you think Jay is probably smoking something up his ass and you don't believe him, well do you now?"**_ he said smiling. She stood there in shock to see such a scary figure staring her down and talking to her. She shuddered in fear and said,

"You're the real monster that hurt Jackson aren't you?" again he laughed and said,

"_**The one and only monster, and please call me Jason."**_ She shook in fear and said,

"This is not happening, how is this even possible!?" she exclaimed.

"Well…" I said

_***After 10 Minutes of Explaining***_

"So you came into existence when he released his aura for the first time and you grew up just like him. You're in some ways more advanced in battling than him because you constantly train, and you have an evil personality?" she said. He just stood there for a second and said,

"_**That's pretty much it except you forgot the fact that he can call upon me when he's in really dire need, but don't think that I'm his bitch, you will regret it."**_ He said in a dark tone and released his claws.

"Okay, okay I get it, check yourself before you wreck yourself." She said. Jason put his claws and away and took a deep breath. I stood up and said,

"Do you understand what is going on now Ellie?"

"Not really no but what made you come out in the first place?" she asked Jason. He chuckled evilly and said,

"_**Because of Jay's rage towards Jackson."**_ He said. I face palmed and thought to myself,

"_This is going to get ugly"_

"What do you mean rage? Why would Jay be mad at Jackson? The only reason I could think of is…" she stopped talking and her face turned red as a Cheri Berry. She turned around quickly and said, "But what bothers me most is why in the hell would he be angry at Jackson?"

"_**Well because of the way he talked about you on the battlefield."**_ And he grinned showing his sharp fangs. She froze in place and said,

"What do you mean the way he talked about me?" she said darkly and slowly turned back around.

"_**He was talking…you know shit on the battlefield. How you were his and will never be Jay's, how he was going to make you watch Jay beg for mercy on the field as he kicked his ass. He was talking about you like you were property, like her owned you, like he bought you for a price."**_ Her face fumed with rage and I thought,

"_You shouldn't have said anything Jason."_ And I looked over at him and threw up my hands. He saw me and gave an evil grin. then he turned to face Ellie again.

"Bring…Out…Jay…NOW!" she screamed. Jason cowered in fear and quickly switched back to Jay smoothly without any troublesome switching this time.

"_Hell is about to break loose!"_ I thought to myself.

_***Jay's POV***_

After being brought back into the real world I thought to Jason, _"What the Hell man! She wasn't supposed to know this!"_ he replied back,

"_**Sorry, I just had to tell her, I just can't keep secrets."**_ Then he chuckled evilly and left.

"Please tell me what Jason said isn't true Jay." I looked over to see Ellie looking down at the ground and tears streaming down her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ellie….He isn't lying. Jackson said all of this on the battlefield." She looked up at me and I saw the sadness in her eyes. Tears started to pour from her eyes and she gritted her teeth and slapped me hard again. Then she started to sob, breath hard, and staring in my eyes she grabbed my face and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We stood there locking lips for a long time. Then she pulled away and ran towards the elevator crying and stared at me till the doors closed. I stood there in shock and I touched my lips tenderly, remembering her warm kiss. I stood there for what seemed like hours till I heard Scott scream,

"Earth to Jay, what in the Hell was that!?" he limped over to me and grabbed my shoulders. I stared at him and said,

"Dude…its women; I don't think we will ever understand the mind of women." I paused for a minute looked at the clock, saw it was 3:53 and said, "Hey speaking of women, we should go around, and all of the girls we have been with, collect their numbers, since school is out now, how does that sound. I think it will clear our heads, and later how about we go down to Newmoon and party, just relieve some stress, you know?" I said. he thought about it and said,

"Sure, why not, it will be fun. Oh but don't forget tomorrow is a Wednesday and we have school tomorrow." I laughed and said,

"No we don't, the nurses note said we get to miss school for two days." He patted me on the back and said,

"Now, let's get this show on the road." We picked our phones off the couch and set out to get the numbers. We looked in our phones to find our schools' app and scrolled through the directory. I thought to myself,

"_The closest one is Ginger and she is in room 631. Well lets pay here a visit."_ I took the elevator down with Scott to the sixth floor and he stayed inside so he could go visit Kathy. I walked down the corridor and found room 631. I took a deep breath and thought, _"Just make this quick, don't stay, just ask how she's been, get her number and leave."_ I knocked on the door and heard a voice, unfamiliar to me say,

"Who is it?" I was a female voice and I said,

"It's Jay, I'm here to talk to Ginger." Then I heard some whispers and then the door was swung open to reveal a cute Tranquill. "Yeah is Ginger here?" I asked.

"Yeah…She's here…she's just freshening up that's all." She said trailing off and staring at me. I walked into the room and sat down on the bed that appeared to be Gingers and waited for her to come out.

"Oh Jay!" I heard Ginger say, and she stepped out of the bathroom. I turned my head and said,

"Hey Ginger nice to see…" I paused as I saw her afterschool clothing. She came out in a tight t-shirt revealing her big breasts, and skinny jeans that hugged her tight ass. My mouth watered at the sight of her that I almost forgot the reason I was there. I stood up and said, "How have you been Ginger? Sorry I haven't seen you in a while, I've been busy." She grinned and said,

"Oh I don't mind, after all you are the champion of our school, I'm real proud of you, you know that?" she said and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Did you come here for an afterschool snack?" she said seductively. I moved her arms off my neck and said,

"Actually I here because I got a new phone and I need your number." And I smiled. She looked disappointed, she lifted her spirits and said,

"Alright, give me your phone." I gave her my phone and she punched in some numbers and added herself to my contacts. She handed it back to me and said, "Now you just call me whenever you fell stressed out and I'll relieve some of that stress." Then she winked at me, and I headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later okay?" I said

"Okay, babe and don't forget to call me later!" she called out as I slammed the door.

"_Wow, that was a hassle,"_ I thought to myself, _"Now, time to pay a visit to Sammi. If I'm correct her room is…472! That's right, it's 472."_ I walked to the elevator and took it down to the fourth floor. _"Now, make it quick, just like last time. Oh Fuck, I forgot Angel lives with Sammi, so this is really gonna be awkward if Scott and I are both there, unless Scott went here first without me knowing."_ The elevator dinged and I walked down the corridor till I reached room 472. I knocked on the door and I heard a familiar voice say,

"Who is it?" in a very cheery tone, I smiled to myself and said,

"I think you know who it is." I heard footsteps run to the door and then a pink blur jumped at me and wrapped her legs around my waist hugging me and pushing my face into her breasts till I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Jay, I've missed you so much!" Sammi said pushing my face deeper into her cleavage. I tapped her rapidly and she gasped and said, "Oops sorry Jay, I got carried away." She pulled back and I got up, and said,

"I missed you too." I smiled, she squealed with delight and said,

"So how does it feel to be champion?" she said as she moved her fingers up my shirt. I stopped her and she gave a look of sadness. I said,

"Maybe later but right now I came by because I just got a new phone and I need your number." She smiled and said seductively,

"Sure why not, then I can always be in contact with you." I gave her my phone and she put her number in and I left saying I'd probably call her later. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"_Damn, that was weird as hell!"_ I laughed to myself and took the elevator back up to Scott and I's floor. After the elevators opened I saw Scott lying down on the floor with a can of Blue Tauros in his hand, (Red Bull, get it?) and lying on the floor with his eyes wide open. I rushed over to him and said,

"Dude what in the Hell are you doing?" he sat up and replied,

"I needed the energy for tonight man, but I think I drank too much at once." Then he hiccupped and burped loudly. I picked him up and threw him on his bed and said,

"Rest it off, or try too, with all the fuckin caffeine, you will definitely be up all night, Fuck!" I plopped onto my bed and thought, _"We'll go to the club at around 9 o'clock."_ I sat up and said to Scott, "Hey man, Wake up at 7:45 okay?" he gave me a lazy thumbs up and let his arm droop to the bed. I sighed and rolled my eyes and fell asleep thinking of how fun it was going to be.

_***About 3 and a Half Hours Later***_

"Jay, Jay wake up man, it's 7:30." I heard Scott say as he was shaking me. "Come on get cleaned up, and let's get ready to party!" I got up and started to walk to the shower while throwing off my clothes. I stepped in the bathroom to see it's magnificence. There was a massive tub with jets installed and a massive shower with different soaps. After my shower I walked over to the double doors beside my bed and opened them. "Hey Scott did you shower already, cause there was some burn marks on the shower wall, what in the hell was that about?" he seemed embarrassed and said,

"I don't want to talk about it." And he walked over to the T.V. and turned on the 360 and started to play some Diablo 3. I walked into my closet and looked around for some clothes. In the end I decided on light brown cargo shorts, a light gray shirt and a blue and white lined button down with the buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up. I put on some black Nike socks and a pair of Air Jordan's. The pair was colored light blue with white and black stripes. I looked over at Scott and we were both wearing something similar. He was wearing a red and white lined button down the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone. He was wearing a neon green shirt underneath and black cargo pants. He wore red Nike socks and a pair of Air Jordan's as well. the pair were velvet red with orange and yellow stripes. I laughed and said,

"Scott, look at us! Great minds think alike, isn't that right?" I chuckled and he turned his head. He burst out laughing and ran over to me and gave me a fist bump.

"We have about twenty five minutes till we should leave, so how about some NBA2K14?" he asked. I gave a sly grin and said,

"What the hell why not, and besides, I'll kick your ass." We both laughed and he popped in the disk. About twenty five minutes later we were taking the elevator down when Scott suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Fuck I forgot, dude listen , you're the Champ now so when you walk in there, people will be all over you or, they will be so honored to be in your presence that the entire club would become silent and they would basically cater to your every need, so watch what you say. To them you're like Arceus, but don't get carried away man, that would be disastrous, just be chill and act like it's a day at school."

"Okay then, a day at school," I said, "Are you ready?" I asked him.

"I am absolutely ready, are you?" he said in reply.

"No, not really." I said kinda nervous.

"I'll take that as a yes." And we walked towards the club doors and we could hear music penetrating through the doors and Scott pushed them open. We walked in to the club and just as Scott predicted, the club stopped and just stared as the both of us. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, and I leaned over to Scott saying,

"So, I'm hungry so I'll ask for a table." He looked up at me and with a puzzled expression. I leaned back down and said, "Watch this." Then I looked up and said out loud, "Man, I really wish there was a table open so we could eat!" then all of the sudden people moved in a fluid motion clearing every single table in the club and they all looked perfectly clean. We sat down in a table next to the bar. I called the waiter over, he was a Gabite and he was a tall Gabite, about 6 feet 3 inches and I said, "Excuse me sir, but what is your name?"

"It is Anthony sir, what would you like tonight?"

"Well Anthony," I said, "I would like a large Root Beer and my friend here would like a large Coke."

"Yes sir anything else?" I thought for a moment and said,

"A tray of curly fries, and do we have to pay for this?" he shook his head and said,

"No sir, since you are the Champion you receive all school services for free." Then he walked away not saying a word. I laughed out loud and everyone looked at me. I leaned forward and whispered into Scott's ear,

"Now watch this." I stood up on the table and screamed out, "Who's ready to party!?" everyone screamed in excitement and I screamed, "Then let's turn it up!" the music started to play and everyone started to dance again. Anthony came back with our drinks and fries. We ate them and drank them, and as we were getting a massive crowd of about fifty girls surrounded us. And apparently there leader was a Flareon. She took a quick liking to Scott and I said, "Ladies, how's the party tonight?" the all screamed in reply. "How about this, all the tables in this place," they all stared and nodded in agreement, "I want you to get on top of them and show us your stuff." And I winked at them. They all squealed in enjoyment and they all ran off to find a table. The Flareon immediately got up onto our table and started to dance for Scott. Scott just stared at her in delight and amazement as she lowered her massive breasts on his face. I laughed and looked around the place. Everyone was having a great time, _"But,"_ I thought, _"I shouldn't get to carried away, after all this is a dream come true!"_ I continued to look around and I stopped. At the bar all alone was a Glaceon, and she was very pretty. i shrugged my shoulders and thought, _"What the Hell, she's cute, let's give it a try."_ I walked over to where she was sitting and I smiled and said, "So you waiting on someone?"

"Oh no, I'm just here to try to have a good time. Maybe find a cute guy and have some fun. I'm Gloria what is you're…" she looked up at me and saw who I was. I took a good glance at her and her figure. She wore cute glasses and her shirt was too tight for her body so most of her breasts were showing and she wore short jean shorts. She turned away quickly as her face turned red. "You're…you're…"

"Yes, I'm Jay, and I understand you want to have a good time?" I winked at her, she blushed and giggled.

"Yes I do, what would you like to do then?" she asked me.

"Well first I want to get to know you better, Anthony drinks for me and the lady please, and make them Root Beers!" I called.

"Yes sir, right away!" and he scampered off.

"So where do I start?" she said. We sat there and talked for a long time. We drank about three Root Beers each, laughed and had a great time. We exchanged numbers and really connected.

"_It's not at all what I feel with Ellie, but she's very beautiful."_ I thought. I paused in the conversation for a moment and said to her, "You said you wanted to have a good time right?" she nodded and blushed. "Well then come with me." I gave a sly grin and dragged her out to the dance floor where the DJ and band were playing. "Stay here." I said to her and I ran off the floor and onto the stage. I whispered something in the band leader's ear and the DJ's ear. After their song the lead singer stepped off stage and I took his place. The club went crazy and I said, "Thank you, thank you, I'm sorry for doing this on short notice but I want to sing this song and dedicate this song to Gloria, she out there on the floor somewhere, where are you Gloria?" someone found her and they created a circle around her. I crouched down on stage and she walked up to me and I said into the mike, "This one's for you babe." She blushed furiously and I pointed to the DJ and said, "Hit It!" and Justin Timberlake's Pusher Lover Girl came on. The crowd screamed and cheered and I saw Scott with the Flareon in his lap and raising his glass to me. I laughed and started to sing.

watch?v=JmQDxI-7QEY

After the song was over Scott ran up onto the stage and whispered something in my ear. I nodded and said, "We got one more song for you, and this is to all the ladies who just recently suffered a loss or a break up." Scott picked up the Acoustic guitar from the band and started to play the tune to Justin Timberlake's Drink You Away. I put the mike on its stand and started to sing.

watch?v=RwPLmiwf9fM

After I hopped off stage and Gloria brought me in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, minty, and cold in a good way. She pulled back and said, "I had a great time." And brought me in for another kiss while the crowd cheered us on and we both laughed. She couldn't come with me because she had somewhere to go very early in the morning so we parted with a kiss and she left for her dorm and I stayed for a little while longer. By the time I left Newmoon it was almost 1:17 in the morning. I looked for Scott but I couldn't find him. I took the elevator back up and when I entered our room I saw Scott on his bed with the Flareon on his lap and they were making out.

"Oh shit Jay!" he exclaimed, "Sorry I just…"

"It's okay, just don't make a lot of noise. I'm going to bed." I looked over back at Scott who kissed her and he led her to the elevator. As she was getting in the elevator he slapped her ass and she looked back at him seductively. The elevator doors shut and I said, "So who was that?"

"Dude her name is Jessie and she is so fucking awesome!" he swooned and collapsed on his bed. "I'll go to bed too, cause I'm gonna visit Jessie in her classes tomorrow since we both have excused absences. I nodded in agreement and said,

"I think I'm gonna visit Gloria as well." we both laughed said night and fell asleep, not bothering to change out of our clothes. I lay awake thinking that tomorrow was going to be a really great day and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**That Was the End of Chapter 13! I hope you guys liked it, it took a while to write, the longest chapter yet, so what's gonna happen tomorrow, I don't know not a really good cliffhanger but I hope you love this. PM me or leave reviews if you have any comments complaints or ideas. So tomorrow the next one will be out, so til then guys PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 14! Lots of Drama coming up so stay tuned! I love all the positive feedback on this and I am truly grateful for all of it. You guys keep me going and it's fantastic. I hope my chapters become longer and more detailed and you guys keep loving it. But enough of my preamble let's get to the story, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

The next morning was beautiful. The sun shone through the windows and lit the entire floor up. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:00. School starts at 8:00 so I had three hours left till lunch and the hour break. I saw that Scott was still sleeping from last night's escapade. I smirked and started to walk to the bathroom and throwing off my clothes as I did so. After the shower I threw on some clothes and checked on my phone to look at the school directory to find Gloria so I could visit her in her classes. _"Huh?"_ I thought to myself, _"It says she doesn't take any classes. She told me she was 16 and she goes here as a second year student, but it doesn't give her schedule, that's weird." _I put my phone in my phone in my pocket and took the elevator downstairs to the front desk. I noticed Bruce was there and I called out to him. "Hey Bruce how's the morning treating you today?"

"Very well master Jay, very well, can I help you with something sir?" he asked me.

"Actually you can," I told him, "Can you tell me why under Gloria's profile," I showed him the phone, "Why it says she doesn't take any classes?" I asked him. He gave a hearty laugh and said,

"Well sir it's because she is the librarian of the school. She came here last year and after she couldn't afford tuition anymore some people wanted her gone, but the school board didn't want her to leave because of her academics. She is one of our best and brightest at the school, so to pay for tuition for school, she works as the librarian and takes her classes online." He said confidently. I was taken aback by this new information that I was given, but it really did explain why she didn't have a schedule.

"Which direction is the library in the school?" I asked him.

"Once you enter the school take a right and turn down the hallway after you hit the second corner and then straight down." He said in reply. I thanked Bruce and told him to give me a call when Scott wakes up, since Scott would probably come down this way anyway and I needed to talk to him. I walked into the school and did exactly what Bruce said and I saw the library at the end of the hall. I entered the library and saw desk in the back, and it was covered with books. The stacks had to be stacked at least four feet high above the desk. I walked up to the desk and heard movement behind the desk as well. Then I said,

"Hello I'm looking for Gloria Slate, I heard she's really diverse in books and is an excellent librarian." I said sucking up to her.

"Oh, well one second." I heard her say. Then all of the sudden stacks and stacks of books pilled on the desk fell over to reveal Gloria's shocked expression as she was bent over with books in her hand. She looked up to see me and immediately her blue face turned red. She quickly crouched down under the desk and stuttered, "J-Jay, wh-what are y-you doing he-here?" I smiled and said,

"I came to see you since this is my last excuse day." she slowly stood up and still red in the face said,

"Why did you come looking for me? I could have come to you instead." I looked at her with a blank expression and said,

"Well why didn't you want me to know where you are and where you work?" she looked down at the floor and her voice became deadpan and she said,

"Because….I thought that if you didn't know….you would still want to be with me and not just leave me like every other guy does when they find out about the real me, the truth of why I have this job and how I "go to school" every day. No one wants to go out with a girl who isn't as well refined as most people, who doesn't have a lot of money, and who has to support herself." She looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes. my heart really just shattered at hearing this from her mouth. I ran up to her and hugged her in a warm embrace, and I kissed her. The kiss was warm and passionate, we stood there in each-other's arms for what seemed like an hour. Then I let her go and said,

"I would never leave you because of some stupid reason like that, and whoever has done this to you and any other girl, can just go straight to hell!" she looked at me in shock and pulled me in for another kiss and said,

"All my life I have been waiting for a man like you Jay," she said tears welling up in her eyes, "And now I have you to make my day better and show me new and exciting things. I love you Jay, I'll love you till the day I die!" she exclaimed and the few people who were sitting in the library looked over at us. And as soon as she noticed what had happened, she buried her face in my chest and I brought her back behind the desk. I sat her down in her chair and said,

"Why don't I help you with cleaning this mess up and other jobs, and we can go to lunch at the pizza parlor down the road from the dorm building?" she smiled and said with excitement,

"That would be great Jay! It really would be!" and we started to clean up the mess around her desk.

_***About 2 and a Half Hours Later***_

"Well, that's the last of the books that needed to be shelved." I said. she pumped a fist in the air and said,

"Now we can finally take a break!" I pulled her in close to my body and said,

"Now, how about we go get some lunch? Would that be better?" she smiled and said,

"Sure Jay, we have to wait for the bell to ring though." I chuckled and said,

"No need to worry about that." I looked at my blue and white G-Shock watch and said, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" then the bell rang signifying that we had lunch and the hour break. She giggled and said,

"Jay, you get excited way too easily." I just gave a smirk and said,

"Let's just go eat shall we?" and I ran out of the library with her right behind me holding my hand.

_***A 20 Minute Walk to the Pizza Parlor Later***_

"Well where do you want to sit?" I asked her as we walked into "Persian's Pizza."

"Well, how about that booth by the window over there?" she said pointing North West from the entrance. I smiled and replied back,

"Perfect spot for some pizza don't you think?"

"Well duh," she said, "That's why choose the spot you dofus." She said playfully, and I thought to myself,

"_Really, that was really lame. I mean who says dofus anymore?"_ I rolled my eyes and laughed. We walked over to the table and waved down a waiter. We ordered a large pepperoni pizza and two large Root Beers. After about eight minutes of chatting and laughing, the most unexpected thing happened, that changed the course of everything. I looked up at the door and saw a group of first years from our school and I also saw Ginger's roommate the Tranquill. _"Ha, what a coincidence, this outta be interesting."_ Then all of the sudden I saw Ginger push her way through the group and they all started to laugh. She appeared to be with them and she was talking with her roommate about something. _"Fuck!"_ I thought, _"This will be interesting!"_ I put my left hand up to my face and made a fist to try to hide my face. Then they all decided to sit at the massive table in the middle of the restaurant and Ginger, coincidentally was sitting and facing directly at me. _"Fuck! This is not good!"_

_***Ginger's POV***_

I sat down at my place in our little groups table. _"I wish Jay was here, I'm sure he would love to meet all my friends."_ And then I looked up to see Jay sitting at a table in the restaurant. I got so excited that I was about to call him over when all of the sudden I saw who he was sitting with. I nearly gasped for air and almost screamed in anger. _"Why the hell is he with her!?"_ I screamed in my head. I leaned over to Maris, (The Tranquill) and whispered, "I think I'm going to have a little talk with Jay." And I pointed over to him and what he was doing. She giggled and gave me a thumbs up. I stood up and walked over to him and held my hands behind my back and leaned forward and came really close to his face. "Well, nice to see you here Jay, what a way to meet like this." I said through my teeth.

"Oh hi Ginger," he said casually, "I'm a little busy right now, as you can see I'm here with Gloria." I looked over at her and she waved smiling. Now I was furious and I started to form Energy Ball in my hands behind my back. "What's wrong is there a problem?" I started to bring my hands out slowly from behind my back and said,

"Yes there is, it has to do with what you are doing right now." I said once again through my teeth.

"What's wrong with what I'm doing now? I'm just on a date with Gloria, is that a crime." That was my breaking point. I looked down and the ground and started to tear up. The tears started to pour down my face in streams that glistened from the sunlight in the window. I looked up at Jay with anger upon my face. With rage I threw the Energy Ball at the window where they were sitting and it shattered into tiny pieces. Gloria gave out a loud yelp and Jay covered his face. I ran out of the restaurant crying and running away from the one that I love.

_***Jay's POV***_

"_Fuck,"_ I thought to myself, _"This is not good."_ I looked over at Gloria who was a bit shaken up about the incident. I went over to the waiter, gave him 40 bucks and walked out with Gloria in my arms. I held her close and walked her back to the Library and told her I would fix the situation. She nodded and I left to go find Scott. I walked back to the dorm building and took the elevator up to our floor. When the doors opened I found Scott in our room making out with Jessie on his bed for the second time in a row. I walked up to him with a nervous look on my face and said,

"Dude, I have a massive problem. And where the hell have you been. I told Bruce to tell you to call me!" he had a dumbfound look on his face and said,

"Sorry man, I forgot, he kinda told me that a long time ago." And he gave off a nervous laugh. He motioned for Jessie to get off of him and she whined saying,

"Aww babe just a little longer?" he shook his head and he told her to come back later. As she walked out the door she gave me a seductive look which was, in truth, really enticing. After she had left the room I was a little stunned but I shook it off.

"Amazing isn't she?" he said. I looked at him darkly and said,

"Ginger found me and Gloria on a date and now she ran off and I don't know what to do man." I was panicking and my palms were sweating. He walked over to me, his leg seemed to have fully healed, and he put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"You need to find her and explain to her the truth, why you were with her, what you and I are doing and such. It seems her love is so strong for you, she would probably fight for it, which also means that this could be the case with the other girls as well, so let's tell them! Let's let them have a little friendly competition." And he showed an evil looking smile. I laughed and said,

"Okay, but really my feelings for all the girls are sincere, no matter what anyone thinks." He smirked at me and said,

"Try calling her first, and if she doesn't answer the first few times, go to her room. I think it's time the girls on my side knew this as well." we both nodded and I called Ginger. She didn't pick up and I called her again and she still didn't pick up. I called her once more praying she would answer but it went straight to voice mail. I ran into the elevator and rode down to the 6th floor. I ran to her room and knocked on the door. "Ginger it's me Jay, I need to talk to you." I heard nothing, not a sound. I knocked again, but this time louder than before. I turned to walk away when I ran into her roommate, the Tranquill. "Hey have you seen Ginger, I can't find her and I need to apologize and explain everything please." She giggled at my crazed expression and said,

"She called me and told me she was going to reminisce on some old memories." And she opened the door and shut it, without another word. I stood outside the door thinking about what she said. _"Old memories huh, where would she go where she can mourn about something like this?"_ I thought about it and then I screamed out loud, "The Park!" and I headed off down the corridor sprinting. I took the elevator down to the first floor and I stepped out running towards the door. As I stepped outside I yelled, "Extremespeed!" and I bolted over to the park. When I got there I found Ginger sitting on the park bench. It was the bench where we met and I saw her face. She was crying and the tears were coming down like two waterfalls. I've never seen such a sad looking girl before, besides the time I found Angel. I walked up to her from behind and sat down next to her. Then just as sat down, as if she knew I was there, she started to talk to me.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked me tears streaming down her face. "I was shocked that someone as nice and gentleman like as you even existed when you offered me the sandwich and water. I've never have been treated so nicely before, especially by a guy." She looked up at me and was crying even harder now. Then she said, "Jay…I love you, I love your gentleness, your caring personality, your need to put your life on the line for others. I love everything about you, I would give you my all." I grabbed her shoulders with moth of my hands and said,

"You still can Ginger, I love you too, I would give you my all, no matter what." Then she screamed at me saying,

"Then why were you with Gloria at the restaurant, huh!? if you love me explain what's going on!" I took a deep breath and told her everything. I told her about the harem, the love I felt for a girl in the past, ( I didn't say who.), and the whole reason was to find that love again. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, and that I love all the girls equally. I told her about Sammi, Sarah, and Gloria. She just sat there staring at me intently with deep concentration. After I was done she looked down and had a dark look on her face. After a minute or two I said,

"Ginger? Are you okay?" then she started to laugh. And her laughter got louder and louder. I was in shock, because I didn't expect her to react this way. "What's so funny? I don't really understand Ginger." Then she looked up and I saw such a laughter filled face, I almost started to laugh myself. The tears stopped flowing and it was replaced by a smile. After a minute she stopped laughing and then we sat in silence. After a while she broke the silence and said,

"Well then…looks like I got some competition." And she smiled and brought me in for a passionate kiss. And I kissed her back just as aggressively. We sat of the park bench for the longest time, kissing each other till we couldn't breathe. Then she pulled away and said,

"I want you to call Gloria." I did a double take and said,

"Say wha?" she giggled and said,

"You heard me, call Gloria and tell her to come down to the park." I was about to argue with her but then she stopped me by planting a kiss on my lips and saying, "Just do it okay?" I sighed and called Gloria. She agreed to meet me in the park and said she would be there as soon as possible. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that is was 2:27.

"Schools almost out," I said to Ginger, "You missed al the afternoon classes, because if you remember schools out at 3:00. Damn girl you were busay." I said smartly. She giggled and said,

"Go wait by the fence for her, I need to talk to her." I looked puzzled and said,

"Tell her what?" she stared me down and said, "About what you just told me, duh what else idiot."

I pulled her close to my body and kissed her saying, "When did you get aggressive?" she smiled and said seductively,

"After our date last week." After she said this she pushed off of me and sat back down at the bench. I turned around and at that exact moment Gloria walked into the park.

"Hey Jay," she said, "What did you want?" then she looked over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "What is she doing here?" I put my hands onto both of her shoulders and said,

"I called you down here because she wants to talk to you about something I was going to explain to you later, but she wants to do it now, so go over there okay?" she smiled gave me a quick kiss and ran over to them on the bench. I walked out into the wide open field of the park and lay in the grassy fields staring up at the clouds and trying to make pictures from them. I looked over at the girls to see them in a serious conversation. At first it started off serious, but then they really seemed to get along well and Gloria started to giggle at something Ginger said. I turned back to face the sky and look at the clouds. I closed my eyes and was thinking about my future at this school and the future of Scott and I with the girls. Then I heard movement coming towards me and I opened my eyes to find both of the girls standing over me. And I said to them, "Is there something I can help you ladies with?" they both smiled at me and Ginger said,

"Well we talked it over and since we both love you with all our hearts and, we are also assuming that Sammi and Sarah do as well."

"So," Gloria said, "We've decided to have a friendly rivalry and share you."

"What do you mean share me?" I said, and then I noticed something about them. I noticed they both had lustful looks in their eyes and I stammered, "Y-you don't m-mean…" they both giggled and Ginger sat on top of my chest and started to take off her school uniform top, while Gloria sat on my crotch and started to grind her pussy on my crotch moaning in the process. "G-girls, this isn't the place to do this."

"Well, we just couldn't wait to get back to your place, so we decided to do it here." And she gave me a lustful look and slipped off her panties. She moved forward and put her already wet cunt in my mouth. Meanwhile I felt Gloria slipping off my pants to pull out my hard member. She slipped my cock into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. Meanwhile I was slipping my tounge into Gingers sweet pussy and she cried out,

"Oh Jay, you are the best!" and she arched her back as she came in my mouth. She giggled and said, "Gloria, time for you to please him." As she said this, Gloria took her top off and slipped off her pants with her panties. Then she slipped my hard member into her tight slit.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she started to bob up and down on my dick, her breasts bouncing in unison. I grabbed Gingers massive boobs and brought her down and started to suck on them. She moaned in pleasure and I stopped for a second and said,

"Gloria I'm cumming!" and I released my hot load inside her tight pussy. At the same time she climaxed with me and collapsed on top of Ginger.

"Now it's my turn." Ginger said with a lustful tone in her voice. Gloria slipped of my dick and cleaned it off with her mouth. After she moved she put her breasts onto my face and I did the same as I did with Ginger and I sucked and played with her nipples. Ginger put my cock into her pussy and she screamed with delight. "OH JAY IT'S STILL AMAZING!" she rode me with her tits bouncing as well. after a few minutes of all the moaning I screamed,

"I'm cumming Ginger!" and over the loud moans she screamed,

"Let's cum together!" I said.

"AHHHHHH!" we both screamed and we all collapsed onto the grass. Our sweating naked bodies started to stick to the grass, and I started to put my clothes back on. The girls did the same and we noticed that the time flew by very fast. It was already 4:37 and I showed the girls this as well. They both laughed and said, they were going to go back to their rooms and get some stuff before coming back to mine. We took the elevators to our rooms and I ran over to my bed when I got my floor and just plopped own of the couch, tired from a long and grueling day. I looked over to my right to see Scott lying down on the couch as well and he said,

"What happened to you?"

"Well," I said, "Ginger and Gloria both decided it was alright what I was doing since they both love me deeply and they were going to have a friendly rivalry, and tomorrow I have to tell Sammi and Sarah what's going on as well. Then after that they said they were going to share me, they we had a three-some in the park. Now they both coming by later, but I don't really know what for. What happened to you?"

"Basically the same thing ironically, except it was with Maddie and Angel." At the sound of Angels name I turned around to face him and said,

"She's cool with all of this?" I looked surprised.

"Well don't hate me for this, but I kinda stayed with her throughout all of this so she's really my official lover but Maddie is okay with it. **(Now don't get confused, if you remember back in Chapter 5 only Scott went in to see Angel, Jay didn't go with him, so he doesn't actually know what happened.)** Now I just need to tell Jessie and Kathy." I looked at him with a disappointed look on my face, but then I gradually turned into a smile and I held out my hand and he brought his in for a hand shake.

"Yes sir, yes sir this is gonna be one helluva awesome year!" then the elevator dinged and I saw Ginger and Gloria step out with bags and smiles on their faces. I called over to them and I said,

"You said you guys were coming back over but you never said what for. What did you guys want?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and smiled. Then Gloria said,

"We decided to spend the night with you tonight." And they both giggled. I stood there in shock as both girls pulled out of their bags a change of nighties and school clothes for school tomorrow. I looked over at Scott, who had a look of envy on his face and said, "Well, all is well that ends well." and walked over to the girls.

_***5 Hours Later***_

The girls had gone to bed early in my bed and I sat playing video games with Scott on the 360. I stopped playing for a second then remembered something. "Hey Scott, can you ask your dad too give the school money to expand the dorm building, since the school bought sooo much land half of it isn't used." He nodded and said,

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"Because I was think of adding a dojo in the back of our floor and an old retro arcade. I'll give you the list of arcade games later, but can we build a dojo about 500 feet long and 200 feet wide?" he nodded his head again and said,

"Sure man I'll see what I can do, if he can expand it, the construction will be done within a month or two."

"Alright sweet," I said, "And in that time we can also make any changes we see fit." He smiled and said,

"I'll call him when I wake up, but now imma go to bed man, see you in the morning."

"Yeah man see you." I replied. We shut off the 360 and stripped down to our boxers and got into bed. I fell asleep next to both girls and thought, _"Yeah…this really is gonna be a great year."_ And I passed out.

**Well Guys that's the end of Chapter 14! Pretty interesting, but we will see how this turns out, after all he stil has Sarah and Sammi to tell and I wonder how they will handle it. Also what with Jay's sudden decision to expand the dorm building for their use? Well, we will find that out soon ****but PM me or leave reviews if you have any comments, complaints, or ideas. ****I will post 2 chapters tomorrow, so till then guys PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 14! Last time Jay asked Scott to see if he could expand the dorm building and Gloria and Ginger spent the night with him. And on top of that, he is going to school for the first time in a while and has to tell Sarah and Sammi everything. I wonder how that's gonna go, any way lets continue, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Ow!" I screamed as I woke up with a jolt. "What the fuck was that!?" I turned to look at Scott, who apparently conjured up his air rifle and shot me in the ass while I was sleeping.

"Get up man it's 6:00 and school is gonna be opening soon and I wanna talk to al m teachers before so we can get the makeup work before school instead of after." I rolled my eyes and said,

"You make a good point, but why wake me up like this you asshole!"

"Cause," he said, "I thought it would be funny, and I want to try new ways to wake you up since most of the time when we have school, I'm up earlier than you." Hey laughed and threw the gun on his bed. "Come on go shower before the girls wake up."

"_Oh that's right!"_ I thought to myself as I leaned forward to see that I had two beautiful girls lying next to me. I sighed, went into my closet, set out my school clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and got in, and a few minutes later the entire bathroom was covered in hot steam. I heard footsteps and said, "Scott if that's you with the gun, I Swear to Arceus I will kill you. But then the shower door opened and I screamed, "Dude what the hell are you doing!?" And I covered my crotch, then the steam cleared and I saw Gloria standing in the nude blushing and acting shy. "Oh, it's you," I said uncovering myself, "What are you doing, I thought you were sleeping?" she blushed even deeper and said,

"You're not even fazed in the slightest that there is a naked girl standing and washing herself in the shower with you?" I shook my head and said,

"Not really, I mean I've gotten used to this type of stuff already." She giggled and she moved in front of me and started to kiss me passionately. I kissed back and she used her hands and moved my hands onto her breasts. I started to massage her boobs and she let out a slight moan. We stood there for a few more minutes and then all of the sudden I felt someone pushing up on my back. I looked back to see Ginger in the nude as well pushing her massive tits against my back and whining saying,

"Awww Jay, aren't you going to wish me a good morning too?" I chuckled.

"Of course." I said and I turned my head and kissed Ginger. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and I returned the favor. After twenty more minutes of this process of us caressing each other and kissing we left the shower. As we walked out in a line in towels with me at the head, Scott just stared at us with his eyes bulging and his mouth wide open. I winked at him and the girls went into my closet to change, while I stayed outside to change. My school uniform consisted of a green collared shirt with khaki shorts or pants, with a belt. Too add a little bit of a look I wore my all red Air Jordan's with long white socks. The girls stepped out of my closet and they wore and all white top with a khaki skirt, and to add onto it, the skirts we way too above the knee. I whistled and they both blushed we all took the elevator down to get to the ground floor. We stepped out and passed Bruce and Scott and I gave him a good morning and he nodded back. We walked into the school and I gave both girls a kiss and to come to my room after school so they could be acquainted with Sammi and Sarah on the matter. They both nodded and kiss both of my cheeks and Ginger walked to her classroom and Gloria to the library. Scott chuckled and patted my back and we walked to our classroom to get our late work.

"So Scott, what's the deal with you and Angel?" I asked him in a jokingly manner as I turned around in my seat to talk to him. He blushed and said,

"Well she is my official over and we are both deeply in love with each other man. But Maddie was okay with it, I'm just wondering how Jessie and Kathy are gonna take this though."

"Probably very well assuming they are deep in love with you." I replied. "I have nothing to worry about, cause Sammi obviously wants to be with me whatever it takes and Sarah, I just can't read her, after all she is a Gardevoir." I smirked at him.

He laughed out loud and said, "True man, true." We went silent and both laughed. After a few more minutes more people started to file in the room. I noticed that once everyone sat down, most of the girls were staring at me in some sort of trance, but it was this way before I was champion, now it's worse. When we were switching classes I found out that a bunch of girls, around 125 of them decided to make a fan club for me and I had to evade them every time I entered the hallways. The bell finally signified after 4th period that it was time for lunch and the 1 hour break. I met up with Scott and we went out to find our girls and explain everything. I visited the nurses office first and I found Sarah working the desk today. I leaned on the desk and said,

"How about you and your sexiness join me for some lunch." Without even looking up she said,

"Sorry, not right now, I'm kinda in love with someone else." I was confused and said,

"Sarah look up." And I gave a sly grin. She looked up and blushed furiously and was completely embarrassed.

"O-oh J-Jay I didn't know that w-was you." She stammered. She bushed even deeper and said, "So I guess you know I love you now huh?" and she turned around quickly. I chuckled to myself and said,

"That's funny, cause I was coming to talk to you about love as well." she turned around quickly again and exclaimed,

"Really!?" and she leaned forward on the desk giving me a full view down her shirt to look at her cleavage.

"Well yes and no," I said, "Let me explain." So I spent the next 10 minutes explain to Sarah what I was doing, why I was doing it, and the other girls were okay with it, except for one I haven't talked to you yet. I also warned her that I was going to try to add more girls into the group so be prepared. And to my surprise she agreed to be in this with me. She told me she loved me deeply would do anything to get me to love her the same way. I smiled and kissed her and said that I would see her later. As I left the nurses office I I found standing outside the door was Sammi. "Sammi, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you silly, Scott told me that you wanted to talk to me so he said to look for you by the nurse's office!" I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek.

"I need to talk to you about something okay?" I told her with a serious expression, but she still was her perky self and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we were still in front of the nurse's office. She kissed me and I said, "Please Sammi, be serious!" she calmed down and said,

"Alright, what is it?" again I explained everything to her exactly what I said to Sarah. What I was doing, why I was doing it, that the other girls were okay with it, and that I was going to add more and more girls to the group and to be prepared for that. She kissed me again and said that from the moment she saw me she loved me. I kissed her back in the middle of the hallway and she said that she would be completely fine with the harem, as long as it means she gets to spend time with him. as she was about to kiss him again the nurse's door opened and we fell forward and out came Sarah. She saw me on top of Sammi and gave Sammi and evil stare. Sammi gave her one back as well and she said,

"Uh do you mind, me and my lover were just having some of our time." Then Sarah dropped the notes she was carrying and grabbed my other arm and said,

"Well no I was going to spend time with my lover later." And she pulled me in her direction. This constant bickering went on till finally Sammi said,

"Fine, I don't care if you are part of his group as well to win his heart, after school on the battle fields we settle this like real women."

"Oh bring it on sister," Sarah said, "I'll kick your ass anytime any place."

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I'd like to see you try!" Sammi said,

"With pleasure!" and they both stomped off, Sarah going back into the nurses office and Sammi down the hallway.

"But girls," I said, reaching out a hand to both of them. "Ohhhh" I moaned, "This is not good." I moaned. I got up and moped on over to my next class which was in 10 minutes.

_***2 Hours Later***_

The bell finally rang to signify that the school day was over and we could all go back to our rooms. As I was going back to my room I collapsed to the ground and the next thing I know I wake up sitting on the sidelines of the battlefields outside the school and a sign around my neck that said prize. I rolled my eyes but found that I couldn't move any muscle of my body except for my neck and head. I looked on the opposite ends and saw Sarah on my left and Sammi on my right. "YOU'VE GOT YO BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME!" I screamed out loud. Both girls giggled and said,

"Well we want to see who gets to be in the harem permanently." Sammi said,

"But don't worry," Sarah said, "I won't let this slut be in your group." And she smiled wryly. I rolled my eyes and said,

"I told you both that we were in this together, so why are you fighting over me like this!? This was supposed to be a friendly rivalry, not some massive pitch battle!" then ignoring my words the battle began and it was a pretty cool battle actually.

"I'm gonna take you down bitch! Psychic!" Sammi screamed, then all of the sudden Sarah made the ultimate counter move.

"Imprison!" she cried out. And the sudden Sammi's Psychic stopped.

"Huh, what the hell just happened?" Sammi said quizzically. I spoke up and said to her,

"Well Sammi, Imprison is a move which disables all moves that are the same as the users if the opponent knows it. So basically since you know Psychic and Sarah does as well, so you no longer can use any attacks she knows." Sammi gulped and her hands started to shake. But then she stood up straight and confident and said,

"I will not lose!" and screamed, "Quick Attack!" she hurdled herself forward at a great speed and slammed right into Sarah. Sarah went flying into a tree as the attack hit her full force. Sammi laughed and said, "Even though your Psychic moves are much more powerful than mine, your defense strategies are really poor." With fire in her eyes Sarah got up and with an angry look on her face screamed,

"Confusion!" and she sent Sammi flying right into the school building. As Sammi collided with the building pieces of the wall started to fall off and crumble. After the smoke cleared I saw in shock as Sammi was still standing and was taking massive deep breaths. I laughed and turned to Sarah and said,

"I guess it looks like she really doesn't want you to be with me." And I gave a sly grin. Sarah became even more enraged, and all of the sudden in a flash of light I saw Sammi jump into the air and cry out,

"Morning Sun!" and a white light shone down upon her healing her of all injuries. She landed on the ground, shook her head and smiled. Sarah started to growl and screamed out,

"Future Sight!" Her eyes glowed blue and then faded away. Then she once again cried out, "Psychic!" but then Sammi again jumped into the air and screamed,

"Shadow Ball!" and launched a massive ball of dark energy hitting Sarah dead on. Sarah flew backwards and skidded to a stop. After the dust cleared she was laying on the ground with cuts on both arms and spitting blood out of her mouth, she slowly stood up and said in a low voice,

"Magical Leaf." And she raised her arms and produced dozens of glowing leaves that shot straight at Sammi. Sammi swatted them away with her tail, but the leaves floated back up and hit Sammi for a direct hit. Sarah fell to one knee and Sammi was lying on the ground. They both slowly stood up, both not giving an inch of weakness. Then I I turned around from the battle to see Scott running towards me.

"Dude what the hell is going on!?" I shook my head and motioned over to the girls. He stared at the battlefield in awe as he saw both of the girls still trying to fight. He ran into the battlefield screaming, "Stop what the hell are you two doing!? Jay told you guys the truth right, so why aren't guys getting along? Then Sarah replied,

"I'm not letting this skank come between Jay and me." And her eyes flared red in anger. And Sammi replied,

"Skank!? Well I'll be, how dare you, you Whore of a hypocrite!" Then Sarah screamed out,

"Psychic!" and was aiming for Sammi but accidentally hit Scott instead and sent Scott flying away from the battlefield. I watched and couldn't help but laugh.

"_Well now it's time to matters into my own hands."_ I thought to myself and closed my eyes focusing my Aura to break free of this Psychic prison. I focused with all my might and finally I let out a loud War Cry and the prison was broken through. I looked at myself to see that the color of my Aura had changed from a light blue to a darker shade of blue. I looked at the battlefield to see Sammi and Sarah at it again.

"Shadow Ball!" Sammi screamed.

"Charge Beam!" Sarah cried out and they both unleased they attacks onto each other. Then all of the sudden I unconsciously jumped into the air and landed into the middle of the battle field creating a massive explosion as the two attacks hit me simultaneously. I swiped both attacks away and the dust as well to reveal the two girls shocked faces, but they weren't looking at me, but at my sides. I looked at my sides to see I had in my right hand a dark blue sword about 3 feet long and was pulsating. In my right hand I saw another sword as well with the exact same dimensions. I was in shock as I saw both of them rapidly change colors for about 30 second then stopped at the dark blue shade and fade away. After this happened I called over both girls and asked why they were fighting. I found out that way back when, both of them went to the same school and both were in junior high. I also found out that at the end of their junior high career, they fought over a boy that they both were deeply in love with. In the end they both drove him away and they have hated each other since. I brought them both in a close embrace and said,

"Look girls, if you are going to do something like this, we actually never do something like this. I love you both just the same, so there is no point in fighting. Let's just have a friendly rivalry and become good friends again in the process. How does that sound?" I asked them. They both looked down and thought for a few moments and Sammi answered first saying,

"Alright, I would be willing to start over and I hope we could become go friends again." Then I looked at Sarah and she slowly brought her head up and smiled saying ,

"Sure, why not, it will be great fun too." I kissed both of them on the heads and said,

"Thank you girls, really thank you. Now I have somewhere to be so I'll see you later." I was walking away until, both girls grabbed my arms and they planted kisses on my cheeks. And both said,

"Bye Jay." And they both walked away laughing with each other. As I was standing still my face slowly turning red, I did a double take and walked towards the dorm building without making a sound. As I reached the entrance to the building I wished Bruce a good afternoon in which he responded in kind. I got into the elevator and pressed the button to take me up to the 11th floor, but the elevator stopped at the 9th and the doors opened to reveal Ellie crying her eyes out and stepping into the elevator. I stood there in shock and then spoke up saying,

"Ellie…are you okay?" she turned to look at who was talking to her and jumped when she saw me. Her face turned red and she put her hands into her face.

"Nothing….I'm fine…don't worry about it." She said trailing off. I put my arm around her and said,

"Ellie, you know you can talk to me about anything, anything at all." I said in a concerned tone of voice and the elevator doors closed and the elevator started to move up to my floor. She slowly lifted her head up and looked into my eyes. I looked back at hers and saw darkness, no hope, just sadness and despair. I saw that she had been crying for a long time for the bottom of her shirt was wet from her trying to dry off her tears. Then she buried her face into my chest and started to sob even harder. I slowly moved her off my chest and said, "Ellie, what happened?" then she responded in a low voice that was barely audible to hear,

"Jackson…I…I…broke up with him." and she started to cry again. The elevator stopped at my room and I brought her inside and sat her down on the couch. I walked over to my fridge and pulled out an ice cold Pepsi. I handed it to her and she drank it all in one gulp.

"Why did you break up with him?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and began her story.

"Two days ago after you and Jason revealed what happened on the battlefield; I ran out crying and went to my room. I was thinking to myself what should I do now? Jay has to have assumed something by now."

"What should I have assumed?" I said interrupting her. Then she replied,

"W-well Jackson didn't hurt me physically b-but he broke me down mentally. When we were out in public together, he gave off the appearance that we were a happy couple, but when really when we were alone, he would criticize me and call me names such as slut and whore. He torn me down and said I was his and only his. He treated me like crap and I thought the entire time that I could change hi and that I loved him. But I was lying to myself the whole time and about an hour ago I broke up with him and he flew into a rage. He started screaming at me and calling me a whore and then he shot his Scald at me." She lifted up her shirt on her left side and revealed a terrible burn mark. I stared at her injury and a fire started to well up inside of me. Then she continued saying,

"I just couldn't deny it any more Jay. I couldn't put up with him anymore and I couldn't deny my love, my true love for someone else…you Jay…I…I Love You." At those words I stood up the fire in me building and I thought to myself,

"_Hey Jason, are you hungry for some blood?"_ I heard the scampering of footsteps and he said,

"_**Sure I am Jay, Jackson again huh?"**_ he said.

"_Yeah,"_ I said, _"But this time, it's for real."_ He laughed evilly and said,

"_**Well then let's get started."**_ And I headed towards the elevator door. I felt a hand grab my arm and I heard Ellie say,

"Where are you going Jay?" With concern in her voice this time. I turned to look at her my eyes now a fiery red and I said,

"The bastard is going to get what he deserves." I started walking again, and she said,

"Don't do it Jay! You don't need blood on your hands!" I turned to her and exclaimed,

"WHY NOT ELLIE!? HUH!? ARE YOU STILL GOING TO STI HERE AND PROTECT HIM!?" then she kissed me. My pulse stopped racing and my eyes color died down and I kissed her back. Then she pulled back and said,

"I'm protecting you from getting yourself hurt Jay. One of these days someone won't be there for you to hold you back, and you're going to get yourself hurt." I pulled her into a deep embrace and said,

"I'm sorry Ellie, I just can't help but become angry when someone hurts someone I love." She looked into my eyes with a relieved expression and said,

"Oh Jay!" and she kissed me again. I proceeded to kiss her back but then she grabbed me and put me down on my bed. She sat on my lap and started to kiss me more aggressively. I started to move my hands up her shirt and grab her C-cup breasts in my hands. She gave a soft moan and proceeded to take off her shirt. I slipped mine off as well and she pushed me further onto the bed and crawled on top of me. She sat on top of my crotch area and undid her bra to reveal her hard erect nipples. I leaned forward and sucked on one in one hand and played with her nipple in the other hand. She let out a loud moan and grabbed my crotch. I used the other hand to reach down her skirt and rub her vaginal area. She moaned even louder and said,

"Oh Jay, I want you now!" and started to pull my pants down with my boxers revealing my massive member. "It's so big Jay," She said in a seductive voice, "I would expect this much out of you after all, you are the champion." And she shoved my dick into her mouth and stared to bob her head up and down. I moaned in pleasure to see Ellie sucking my dick. But during our process of sex I had a thought jump into my head.

"_Do I really love her? Do I love her to the point I would die for her?"_ I thought about it and then said, _"Well, instead of making her my official girlfriend how about adding her in the harem? Yeah that sounds like a good idea."_ I smiled to myself and continued with the process. She slipped off her skirt and panties to reveal her tight cunt, and she said,

"I'm all yours Jay." I grabbed her sides and sat her on top of my hard member. She grabbed my cock and slipped it inside her. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as my dick entered her and blood seeped on to my dick. I looked up at her and said,

"You're were a virgin?" she looked at me lustfully and bent forward whispering into my ear,

"I was saving myself for you Jay. Now pound me, pound me hard." I started to move my hips up and down and she moaned in pleasure. She proceeded to bounce up and down making her breasts bounce with her as well. After a few minutes she cried out, "Oh Jay , I'm Cumming!"

"Me too!" I said, "Let's cum together!" she smiled and nodded quickly.

"AHHHHHH!" We both cried out and she collapsed on top of me. She moved up above my head and said, "I love you Jay. Thank you." And she kissed me.

"You too." I said back and she fell asleep smiling. I sat up and put my clothes back on and looked at my phone. "Fuck, it's 6:00. Time flies when you're having fun." I said to myself and chuckled. "Time to look for Scott and show what I've learned ." I called Scott and he picked up,

"What is it man?" he asked. I told him about what happened after the battle and everything was okay and during that time I learned something amazing. I also told him about Ellie and how I was going to add her to the harem. He laughed and I said,

"Hey meet me in the park in 30 minutes. It's time to start training again and I've got something to show you."

"Okay, see you then." He said and he hung up, I walked into the elevator and with one last glimpse at Ellie the doors closed.

_***About 30 Minutes Later***_

I stood by the gate of the park waiting for Scott and becoming impatient. I saw him running up to the fence as fast as he could and said between breaths,

"I'm…here…what did you…want to show…me?" I motioned him to come over to the open field.

"Come over her and I'll show you." He walked over to the field and I said, "Now this is what we are learning today." I let my hands drop to my side and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I went into deep concentration and the dark blue Aura surrounded me and then I heard clang of metal and opened my eyes. I looked down at my hands and saw the massive swords again. Scott just stared at them in shock and finally after a few moments of silence he said,

"Woah…"

**Well Guys that's the end of Chapter 15! I really hoped you guys loved this chapter as much I loved writing it. So now we are finding out that Jay has created Aura weapons, but what can they do? Find out next chapter! Again thank you for the support and PM me or leave reviews if you have comments, complaints or ideas. I'm in the process of typing the ext Chapter as we speak so until then guys PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 16! Last time we had Ellie join the harem and Jay learned how to use Aura weapons! And now he's going to teach Scott to create this weapon and they are also going to test them out. And maybe some other stuff too. I should probably shut up before I ruin the whole Chapter! Well now let's begin shall we?**

"Woah…" Scott said as he stared in awe at the two Aura swords in my hands. I couldn't hold my excitement any longer and I blurted out,

"Dude isn't this FUCKING AWESOME!?" he laughed as he saw the elated look on my face and said,

"HELL FUCKING YES IT IS!" and he jumped in excitement. I regained my composure and said,

"Well this is what we are learning today so let's just stay chill." We both calmed down and I motioned for him to come over. I let the swords fade away and I said to him, "Now focus your Aura into your palms, and focus that into the shape you want it to turn into and once you do that it's kinds like a skill unlock in a game, you always have it as an easy access from then on." He took a deep breath and stood in silence for about 2 minutes. Then all of the sudden his eyes opened and shown a light red. Then the color darkened to a darker red and what happened surprised me. Swords didn't appear in his hands but daggers did dark red daggers. I chuckled to myself a little bit and the color in his eyes died down. He looked down at the daggers and messed with them a little bit. In his left hand he held the hilt and the blade backwards at him and in his right hand the blade was pointing straight. "Interesting," I said, "It seems that instead of swords, your Aura prefers to use daggers. It makes sense I guess since you are more flexible than me so you can be more agile with the daggers." I smiled and he laughed and said,

"I'm a ninja bitch!" and he jabbed at me. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. Then all of the sudden the daggers did what my swords did. They both started to change color rapidly for 30 seconds then stopped. We both looked at each other in confusion but just shrugged it off.

"Alright, let's get to it." I said and the swords appeared in my hands. I swung the swords at some of the trees on the left of me. The tree fell apart cutting it cleanly in two. I looked over at Scott charging at trees and constantly looking like he was trying to run into them but made two clean cuts as well. I smirked and then thought about what happened earlier with Ellie and how she was so broken up about Jackson. Rage filled through me again and then I held up both swords in a "X" formation and they turned a dark flaming red. I sliced at a tree and instead of cutting the tree fire came out of the slice and formed a massive fire star, and came into contact with the trees starting a fire. I used water gun to put it out and looked at the swords. They were both on fire and I concentrated and the fire died down and they turned a dark blue again.

"Hey Scott, look at this, look what I found out how to do." I help up the swords in a "X" formation again and thought of the flames on the swords and they both went up in flames and I swung down and the star went hurtling in the open field. Scott took a step back and almost fell down,

"Dude," he said, "T-that was Fire Blast!" I looked at the swords and concentrated again, the flames died down and I said,

"So does that mean we can use moves through these weapons just by using our Aura?" he shrugged and went off to keep training. I stared at the swords and then I closed my eyes again. Then one of the swords disappeared and the one sword in my right hand turn a bursting green color. I held it up and swung it aiming towards a tree I was about 20 feet away from. As I was swinging it a massive leaf the size of one on a Grovyle's head swung out and slashed at the tree slicing it in two. Then I spun with the sword and bringing it across my body to the right leafs shot out of the sword and sunk into the trees. "Sweet, I just found out how to use Leaf Blade and Razor Leaf." I looked over at Scott and saw that his daggers were now light blue. He swung the daggers in a circular formation and all of the sudden a strong hot stream of water came spewing out the tips of the daggers. "He just learned how to use Scald, funny since its hot water and he's a fire type using a water type move." I chuckled to myself and sat down on the bench to take a break. After about 5 minutes Scott came over and sat next to me sweating his ass off.

"Dude," he said, "Who knew that this would even exist!" I shook my head and said,

"I didn't know that's for sure and I'm sure my dad didn't know of this either. What types have you mastered?" I asked him.

"Well so far, Water, Fire, and Flying." He said with a grin on his face.

"How in the hell did you do Flying type moves?" I asked him. He sighed and stood up. He held out his arms behind him in a "V" formation and knives backwards. The daggers then became covered in a silky white that flowed with the wind. He ran towards a tree and jumped and came crashing down slicing the tree into three pieces. He walked back and said,

"That was Wing Attack." And he sat next to me and said to me, "Which ones have you mastered?"

"Fire, Grass and now Flying." I stood up and showed him the grass moves then I focused to the silky sword and the sword turned white. I ran towards a tree and shouted "Extremespeed!" and the sword glowed white and I ran straight through the tree and it fell apart. "That was Ariel Ace!" I shouted at him then I started to run towards a tree behind Scott and I jumped up in the air and held the sword directly above my head. I dove head first to the tree and my entire body was shrouded in white. I hit the tree and a massive explosion occurred and after the smoke cleared the tree was smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces. I laughed as I saw Scott's facial expression. "That was Sky Attack I think." I said. He just stared at me with a shocked expression on his face and didn't move a muscle. I fell to the ground laughing and couldn't help but start to point at his face. He got up and then his daggers turned a dark purple and he collided both of them together. I created a massive purple like shield around the entire open field. The shield like dome hit me and threw me back a substantial amount of feet. I looked up to see that all of his fur on his body was standing u and he turned to look at me his eyes were soulless and black. I shuddered in fear and the dome died down. He fell to the ground and I ran over to him.

"That was Ghost type…and I think that was Night Shade." And he passed out for a few minutes. After he woke up I was sitting on the bench and the sun had finally set. The moon was out and lit up the entire field. I helped him up and he sat on the bench.

"Hey dude, do you wanna go back to our room, it's 8:00 and we still have school tomorrow, after all tomorrow is Friday." He nodded and I helped him up over my shoulder and we walked back to our dorm together.

_***Somewhere out of Jay and Scotts View***_

"Sir they are leaving the park." A small figure said

"What should we do sir?" asked 3 other figures a little taller than the first one.

"Nothing, we leave them be...So that's the Champion of the Academy?" said a tall figure. The tall figure pondered for a second and said,

"Well Jay of the Academy prepare yourself. For I am coming to challenge you and your school." The figured laughed and motioned to the others to follow and they all left in the night without saying another word.

_***Jay and Scott's Room***_

As we stepped out of the elevator I noticed that Ellie was still lying in my bed and I crawled into bed with her, held her in my arms and fell asleep.

**Jay Mastery Scott Mastery**

**Fire Fire Ghost**

**Grass Water**

**Flying Flying**

The next morning I woke up and this time it was 6:30. I got up showered and changed into my school uniform. As I was leaving the room to go to school Ellie was waking up. I told Scott to go on ahead, and he took the elevator down. I walked over to Ellie who was waking up completely naked in my room. She immediately covered herself till she saw it was me who was sitting next to her. I brought her in for a kiss and she kissed me back.

"Jay, please wait for me to get changed, I want to walk down with you." And she blushed.

"Sure no problem." I said and I winked at her. She turned away and got out of bed. She quickly took a shower and slipped the clothes that she had on the day before and we walked into the elevator arm in arm. Once we hit the main floor, I said good morning to Bruce and he nodded back. We entered the school still arm in arm and she brought me in for a passionate kiss in the middle of the hallway causing everyone to stare at us. I pulled back and said, "Ellie we need to talk." She smiled and said,

"Okay let's talk later I got to get to class." She kissed me on the cheek and skipped away. Then I heard a voice call out in anger,

"JAY!" I turned around to see Jackson coming down the hallway and coming straight into my face. "Do you want a death wish?" he said.

"No, but do you?" I asked him and I produced a grass type sword at my side and pulled it from its holster and pointed it in his face. He took a step back and said,

"L-look man I-I don't want any trouble."

"And I don't want to give you trouble." I replied. Ellie is no longer with you. As I recall she broke up with her and then you hurt her." Everyone around us turned to look at Jackson with a evil stare.

"W-well i-i-it was an a-accident…" he said trailing off. I swung my sword across my body and sliced up three lockers with Leaf Blade. He fell on to the ground backwards in fear.

"If you ever touch Ellie again," I said as I traced his throat with the sword, "You will have a burn mark on your entire left side as well." I focused and the sword burst into flames. He crawled backwards and ran down the hall. I let the sword fade and the crowd cheered. I took a mocking bow and left to go to class. After the first 4 periods the bell rang to signify that lunch started and we had an hour break. I tracked down Ellie and I told her everything. the Harem, the other girls, why I was doing it, etc… She seemed a little surprised at first but then she said she was okay with it as long as she got to spend time with me. I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. I told her I was busy and I would see her later. I called up Scott and said,

"Hey man, you wanna skip the rest of school and train I mean it is a Friday." He laughed on the other end and said,

"Alright, let's do it!" and he hung up.

_***30 Minute Walk to the Park Later***_

As I was walking up the park gate I found that this time Scott was waiting for me. I waved to him and gave a sly grin. I gave him a fist bump and he put his hand on my shoulder. We were walking out into the open field and then we heard a voice,

"Jay, it's finally nice to meet you." We looked straight ahead beneath the trees and saw a tall figure in the shadows surrounded by a Simisear, Simisage, a Simipour and in the middle was a Fraxure. The tall figure stepped out and we saw that it was Eelektross except he was bigger and taller than most Eelektrosses. He walked up to Scott and I and we both held our ground. "My name is Alex and I go to Pristine, and I'm also the champion of my school." I looked up at him and said,

"Sorry but I have never heard or seen you before, so if you don't mind my friend and I have so training to get to." He looked down at us with an evil look in his eyes and he snapped his fingers. Then all of the sudden his little friends moved at incredible speed towards us and surrounded us in a circle. He laughed and leaned down.

"They say your one tough Motherfucker to beat, why don't we battle right here, right now?" Scott tried to stop me but I leaned over and whispered to him,

"You take care of these four losers and I'll take Mr. Abomasnow over here." He nodded in agreement and posed a fighting stance. "Alright Alex I accept your challenge, if we win you leave us alone and never step near the Academy again, and if we lose…I strip my title as champion of my school and hand it over to the runner-up Jackson.

"Jay what the hell are you doing!?" Scott screamed.

"Deal!" said Alex. "Let the battle commence! Charge Beam!" he shouted. I dodged it and conjured up the grass blade. I swung it across my body and hit him with a direct hit of Leaf Blade. He was sent flying into the trees behind him. But the blow barely fazed him and he stood right back up. I stood there in disbelief. I looked over at Scott to see how he was doing. He has already taken out the Simisear and Simisage. All that was left was the Fraxure and the Simipour. I laughed but then was surprised to see Alex charging at me again. "Thunder Fang!" he screamed and opened his mouth to crunch down. I moved at the last second and screamed out,

"Aura Sphere!" I launched the ball of power at him and it collided with him body and he was sent flying towards the trees again, but this time he grabbed hold of the ground and stopped himself. He smiled got up and ran toward me at great speed screaming,

"Dragon Claw!" his claws burst into flames and hit me dead on. He swiped up and I went flying into the air.

"Big mistake," I said. he looked at me quizzically and then I conjured up the Flying type sword and held it above my head and dove straight down for Sky Attack.

"What are you?" he said as I collided with his head. The explosion was massive and covered the entire field. After the dust cleared his I saw him struggling to get up. Then I screamed out,

"Mega Kick!" And I sent him flying into the air and blood squirted out of his mouth. I jumped after him and then with all the speed and might I could muster I swiped the Flying sword and performed Aerial Ace. I sent his body to the ground at an amazing speed and power. As I hit body hit the ground blood came out of his mouth again and stepped on his throat, my eyes full of fury I laughed and said, "I'm and Aura wielder, and don't you forget it. Now get out of here and don't come back." I kicked him in the face and he called over his cronies who were badly beaten by Scott who threw both daggers into the ground and laughed out loud as we watched the cronies drag away his body and Alex screaming,

"You haven't heard the last of me Jay! You will pay for what you did here today!" and they disappeared into the forest. I looked over at Scott and then said out loud,

"That was a bit random wasn't it?" He nodded and said,

"But really that was way too easy, way too easy to deal with." I thought about what he though,

"_I haven't heard the last of him huh? well looks like we will find out sooner or later."_

_***Again Out of Earshot and View of Jay and Scott***_

"I will defeat you next time Jay if it's the last thing I do." Then all of the sudden an even bigger figure came out of the shadows and said in a big booming voice,

"Alex! Have you been posing as me in battles again!?" Alex slowly turned around to find the true champion of Pristine school. "Don't make me punish you again!" the larger figure said.

"I'm sorry boss It won't happen again, I swear!" the creature roared and grabbed Alex by the neck and walked away from the park.

"_Well looks like the rumors are ture, well Jay look out, because the real champion is coming your way!"_

**Well that's the end of Chapter 16! What do you think school rivalries! Jay has found himself in a tight spot but he has also learned the ways of Aura weapons. Well thank you for reading and thank you guys for all the support. PM me or leave reviews if you have comments, complaints or ideas. Thank you all and I'm sorry this chapter was short and thrown together at the last minute. I will post again tomorrow! So till then guys PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: BEFORE READING CHAPTER VOTE IN POLLS QUICKLY! IT WILL DETERMINE NEST CHAPTER!**

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 17! We now have a school rivalry going on but really it is one sided I suppose. Jay needs to get the act together or he is screwed! Anyway, thank you everyone who has been sticking with the story this far. Thank you for the support and nice reviews it keeps me going to wake up and write these stories, you guys have made this happen for me and I really appreciate it. Now enough with my drivel chat, let's begin, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon **

"Hey Scott," I called out to him after our rigorous training session, "Let's pack up for the day, I'm beat and wanna go eat some pizza!" he landed with one foot planted on the ground and one knee bent towards the ground after doing a spin in the air with his fire daggers, trying to master Fire Spin.

"Sure," He called back, "I am a little hungry myself! Wanna order it to our room? I really don't want to go out to eat." He asked me. I nodded and we packed up our things and walked back to the Academy. Once we got there I told Bruce that we were going to order pizza and to let the pizza guy in if he comes to the door. He smiled and said he would. We took the elevator up to our room and plopped down on the couch. "I'll call the pizza guy and you can get some drinks." He said pointing to his fridge. I walked over to his fridge and grabbed a Coke and Root Beer. I walked back over and sat down. "Alright thank you." I heard Scott say and he hung up. "The pizza will be here in the next 20 minutes." He said and smiled. I laid back on the couch and said,

"Did you call your dad about expanding the school's dorm building for us?" I asked him. he pondered for a second and said,

"Yeah I did when you were in the shower with Gloria and Ginger. Why do you want a dojo and an arcade?" he asked me.

"Cause," I replied, "I wanna train in here instead of outside because I don't want to get in trouble with park officials since we've been slicing up their trees, and I just want a hangout place for whenever we get bored of the 360 and shit." He laughed and said,

"Alright, I'll make sure my dad's contractors do that and maybe some extra space when we want more places to have fun." And he smiled. About ten minutes later the elevator dinged and a Sableye came out with a pizza box. He looked around for a moment in awe and finally said,

"Delivery for Scott, a large pepperoni pizza with a side of breadsticks?"

"Yep that's me!" Scott said and he jumped over the couch to get the pizza. He paid the Sableye and he left still looking around in awe. I chuckled and we ate the pizza on the couch.

"Also tell your dads contractors to install a really sweet kitchen and with a sick inside grill." I said to Scott who smiled wryly at the idea.

"Alright man that sounds like a plan!" and he took a massive bite out of the pizza.

"So," I said in between bites, "How are you and your girls, specifically Angel." He blushed and said,

"Well Angel and I are trying to find sometime for ourselves you know, but the others keep coming to visit me and it eventually ends up like 3 of us having sex or 4. By the second girl man I just get so beat, I can barely walk." I laughed at him and fell on the ground in tears. "What's so funny about that man, I love the sex but it just wears me the fuck out!" I laughed even harder and he said, "What have you not experienced this yet!?" his face full of embarrassment. I shook my head and said,

"Nope, the most I've had is Gloria and Ginger." And I smiled at him. he screamed in rage and then started to cry a little bit and said,

"That's not fair man! I just want it simple you know? I love all the girls with all my heart, but they just need to control their Arceus Damn Sex Drive!" and he put his face into his hands. I put an arm around him and tried to stifle a laugh. I then said to him,

"Look man, you have to be assertive, but not all the time or they will think that all you want from them is their bodies. Just stay calm and when they all do this agin just explain to them how you feel about it." He took a deep breath and said,

"Alright…Alright." He stood up rubbed his eyes and said, "Hey, how about we play some basketball before we hit the sack?" I stood up met him in his eyes and said,

"Alright but loser has to clean up this shit hole." I pointed to out beds and the floor. The floor and beds were covered in clothes and food. The pizza box was already lying open on the floor and the empty bottles of Coke and Root Beer. He looked at me back in my eyes and said,

"Deal, but be warned I have yet to beaten at baskeball." I laughed and said,

"Well, tonight is the night you will be beaten smartass." He gave a slightly evil grin and said,

"Don't count on it." At the end of the game the score was 42 to 37…Scott won and I had to clean up the room. He cracked open a bottle of Coke and lay on his bed with the upper part of his body propped up against the pillows. "Oh, you missed a Reese's wrapper right there." He said smartly. I gave him a dirty look and continued to clean up. After I was done I checked my watch.

"Dude I know tomorrow is a Saturday but I'm gonna hit the sack, I don't care what you do just leave me out of it." He yawned and said,

"Actually I'm going to bed myself. So I guess I'll see you in the morning." He threw off his clothes and fell asleep immediately in bed. I fell asleep in my school clothes and thought to myself,

"_That Alex guy was pretty serious about that fight, way too serious, but also he was way to easy to beat. There is no fucking way that he was the best Pristine has to offer. Something is up, and I think it's gonna affect the entire school."_ And I fell asleep with that as the last thought in my mind.

The next morning both Scott and I woke up bright and early at around 8:00. I yawned at said,

"Dude what day is it again," still waking up.

"It's the 28th of September man" he said in a yawn and a stretch.

"No I meant the day, but I just remembered it's Saturday, come on man, we got to have some fun today!" We showered and got dressed for the day. I put on black cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. I wore a pair of Air Jordan's that were dark purple and had light blue stripes. Scott wore camouflage green cargos and a white t-shirt. He also wore a pair of Air Jordan's which were black and had orange stripes on them. I looked at him and looked down at me and said,

"We need to stop going all out like this man." And he grinned saying,

"Yeah, we don't need all this gear to look great. I mean maybe you do but…" I pushed him and said,

"You are one cocky bastard you know that?" And we both laughed. "I think I'm going to spend the day with Ellie," I said, "What about you?" he smiled and said,

"I think I'm gonna spend it with Maddie, I haven't spent a lot of time with her cause she's always working. I asked her why her and her sister works there and it's just like Gloria, they give service to the school and they get to stay."

"That's pretty cool actually, I didn't know that the school would be so generous." I replied. I shrugged it off and called Ellie. She picked up the phone and said,

"Well hello hot stuff, what's up with you." Her saying this couldn't help but bring a smile to my face and I said quickly,

"Nothing much babe, you wanna hang out today?" I didn't get an answer immediately but then she said,

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" she said seductively.

"Uhhh…how about your dorm?" I asked her. This time there was about a 5 second pause and then she said,

"Ummm…give me a second to get ready and then I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit, bye." I said

"Love you!" she said

"Love you too." And I hung up. I took the elevator down to the 9th floor. I walked down the corridor to room 979 and knocked on the door. "Ellie, it's Jay babe, I'm here to pick you up!" then the door swung open and Ellie jumped onto me kissing me vigorously. I started to run out of air and I pushed her back. "Well someone is a little wound up aren't they?" I said to her.

"Well I couldn't help it Jay, I just can't stop thinking about you." She said as she cupped my face in her hands and she kissed me again. I got up and helped her off the ground and said,

"Well what shall we do today?" she stood there thinking for a moment and said,

"How about we go to the movies, I heard that there is a new Thomas Reach movie out in theaters." And she smiled at me. I stood there thinking,

"_Oh yeah I almost forgot, Scott's dad is Thomas Reach."_ I just smiled back and said, "Sure why not." And we walked arm in arm out of the building.

_***About 3 hours later***_

I walked out of the theater with Ellie following behind me. She jumped on my back and giggled. I ran into a sprint to the park and stated to spin around with her on my back. She giggled and let go of my neck and leaned backward and she swung freely on my back. I stopped and she grabbed my neck again. She loosened her grip on my neck and I turned around. She stood on the ground and I leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet as honey. I pulled back and said,

"My Arceus you are beautiful." She blushed and moved her fingers up my chest.

"Well this beautiful girl wants to have some fun." She replied and she licked the side of my neck sending shills down my spine.

"Well then, let's go have some fun then." I pushed her behind a bush and took my shirt off. She purred and started to rub my abs. I pulled her in for a kiss and then all of the sudden I was pulled out of the bushes, shirt in hand and I was thrown towards a tree. "What the Fu…"

"JAY!" a loud booming voice said. I looked up and I saw a massive Charizard with a very angry look on his face as well smoke coming out of his nose. I stood up and brushed the dust off my chest and shoulders. I slipped my shirt back on and said,

"I'm sorry but who are you?" he laughed and said,

"Well Jay you are looking at the true champion of Pristine Academy! I…AM…SCULLY! I looked into his eyes and said in a smartass tone,

"Okay well Scully I'm kinda busy right now so can we do this another time?" his face filled with rage and severe anger. I started to walk away until he flapped his massive wings. I was thrown back into the tree but this time I destroyed three trees in the process. I slowly got up and said,

"I have no business with you so PISS OFF!" I screamed. Then he snapped his fingers and he moved to the side. I saw that Alex and the Fraxure from the other day holding down Ellie as she was struggling to break free. "Ellie," I screamed out, "I swear if you do anything to her…"

"You'll do WHAT? Come barging in our school in a rage of fury?" he leaned down towards me and said, "She's just an insurance policy so that you will come to retrieve her." He smiled and said, "Boys, let's go." He picked up Ellie and flew off with her to the north of our school.

"dammit…DAMMIT!" I screamed out and I started to cry.

_***Back at the Room***_

I came up in the elevator and stepped out looking down with a dark look on my face. Scott was in the room on his bed with Maddie, her top off and she was about to pull his pants down until,

"Holy Shit JAY!" I heard him scream, "What are you doing back so early?" still looking down I sat on the couch and said,

"they took her…they took her Scott…"

"Huh? Took who Jay? Tell me what's going on?" a tear streamed down my face and I said,

"Ellie….the real champion of Pristine took Ellie." He sat there for a minute then said,

"Maddie babe, put your clothes back on and call the girls. Jay give me your phone?" I gave him my phone and he dialed multiple numbers. "Hey ladies, listen Ellie is in trouble and we need your help, come quick." He hung up and about ten minutes later all of our girls showed up, Sammi, Gloria, Ginger, Sarah, Angel, Kathy, Maddie, and the Jessie. Scott told them what was up and I just sat there still in shock and sadness, then I fell over passing out.

_***Inside Jay's Consciousness***_

"_**Well,"**_ said Jason, _**"Why did you pass out?" **_I stood up shakily and said,

"Look it's not really any of your concern, I know we are the same but you do know." He moved swiftly over to me and said,

"_**Even if I don't know, I still can help in any way possible. After all you were the one who gave me life."**_ I stood there and said,

"Send me back, I need to go back now, I'm going to save Ellie and kick this Scully's ass if it's the last thing I do. I will fight to my last breath no matter what it takes. I would do this for the ones I love, for the girls, my family, Scott, and her. So please send me back, I will also need your help soon." He smiled and said,

"_**Let's get started."**_ Then he snapped his fingers and my vision went white.

_***Back in the Real World***_

I woke up and saw Sammi, Sarah, Ginger, Gloria and Scott all hovering over me. I sat up and Scott said,

"Dude are you okay?" I still had a dark look on my face and I looked up with a fire in my eyes and said,

"Let's go get Ellie back from that Son of a Bitch." He smiled and patted me on the back saying,

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Then he said, "Alright girls, let's move it!"

"Hold on," Sarah said, "I've got a better idea, everyone grab onto me." We all grabbed on and she said, "Teleport!" and we all disappeared in a flash of light.

_***At Pristine Academy***_

"Well they should be arriving anytime soon." Scully said with an evil laugh. Then all of the sudden in a flash of light we appeared. I looked around and saw that in the schools courtyard, tons of students had gathered to witness this fight. I rolled my eyes and spoke up first saying,

"Give Ellie back you Son of a Bitch!" he laughed and said,

"Oh I will, just not right at the moment." He snapped his fingers and his little cronies, Alex and his buddies appeared. I smiled and said,

"Girls, Scott and I will take care of Alex, go take care of the others please." They nodded and started to attack the others. "You ready to get your ass handed to you again?" I said and my Grass type Aura sword appeared to my side. He laughed and held up an item, "What is tha…oh shit!" I exclaimed and I saw that it was a magnet.

"This item gives me a massive type advantage," he said attaching the magnet to his left wrist, "And now you're going to get your ass handed to you!" and his body became shrouded in a yellow shade and electrical charges flew everywhere. The school crowd around us cheered and Scully gave an evil smirk. Scott pulled out his daggers and they changed to a pure flowing white. I laughed at him and said,

"Well Scott let's show this asshole who he is messing with. Extremespeed!" I screamed and I disappeared leaving a cloud of dust in my midst that was picked up from the ground. Scott ran towards Alex and jumped into the air and held the daggers backward screaming out,

"Wing Attack!" the daggers glowed and Alex smiled. He bent backwards using his flexible body to his advantage and Scott collided with the ground…hard. Alex laughed and I used all my force and made contact with his back. He flew forward and hit the school building forcing the crowd to move away from the rubble. He slowly stood up his arms hanging by his sides and he looked up, and with a fire in his eyes and raising his arms, he screamed out,

"Discharge!" and beams of electricity shot everywhere. I was able to dodge most of the attacks but Scott wasn't able too. He was hit with a direct hit as he was standing up and started to scream in pain as his fur as starting to burn and his skin started to fry under. A fire started to grow inside my gut and I screamed. The grass type sword in my hand started to glow a dark pink and grew about 2 feet. The sword became heavy and I had to hold it with two hands. The sword was pulsating and I realized,

"This is a Psychic sword…" I pointed the sword at Alex and cried out, "Psycho Cut!" I raised the sword above my head and crashed in down to the ground. A massive pink color slash rose from the ground and hit Alex with a direct hit. The electrical beams stopped and Scott fell to the ground on one knee. I ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright man?" I asked him. He gave a weak smile and said,

"Yeah….I'm alright." We looked over at Alex who was struggling to stand up.

"You want the honors?" I asked him.

"With pleasure." And he raised his daggers with rage on his face his daggers glowed a red/brownish color and he held them with the blades to the sides. He ran directly at Alex who looked up and had fear in his eyes. Scott punched forward with the dagger in hand and cried out, "Drain Punch!" The move was a direct hit and energy was being sapped from Alex's body. Alex screamed in pain as a massive light enveloped him and Scott's fur and skin began to heal. He took a deep breath and Alex's body crumpled to the ground and lie still. The crowd around us stared at Scott and I in shock and took some steps back. I heard clapping and a voice saying,

"Bravo…bravo!" and I turned around to see Scully gliding down from the top of the building with Ellie in one hand and his claws out in the other on her neck. I gave a stunned look at him and screamed at him,

"Why don't you fight me fair and square you coward!" he looked into my eyes with a cold dark stare that sent a chill down my spine. He bellowed a ground shaking laugh and I shook with fear._ "What is this power emanating from him? Jason do you have any idea?"_

"_**No I don't, I don't think this is a good idea to fight him Jay, this is really strange."**_ He said with fear in his voice.

"_No! We are not backing down now, not after we have come so far! I'm doing this for the girls, for Ellie! We will not give up hope not now!"_ Jason laughed and then said,

"_**Alright then, I'm with you all the way too. Let's crush this Motherfucker!"**_ and he gave out a cackling laugh. I smiled and said,

"Well Scully why don't we start this to end this, here and now." He stopped laughing and opened his wings. He threw Ellie to the side and Sammi and Ginger ran over to help her. Then he screamed at me,

"Well Jay, let's get started shall we?" he charged at me and started to fly and he screamed, "Steel Wing!" he wings started to glow and he flew at an accelerated speed. I moved the side as fast as possible and one of his wings clipped my upper left arm. I grabbed it in pain and I had anger in my eyes. I stood up and turned around to see that he had stopped and was on the ground. "You're pretty fast Jay, actually I thought you would be faster!" And he laughed at me. I ran towards him and screamed out,

"Water Pulse!" I launched the ball at him and he swatted it back with his wings. I countered it by catching it in my own hands and then I screamed out, "Aura Sphere!" The Aura Sphere mixed with the Water Pulse and I could fell the massive power and energy from it. I launched it at him and he tried to swat it again but he failed and it covered him in a massive explosion of energy. He flew back ward and fell to the ground. He stood up and shook of the blast like it was nothing. _"What the Hell that attack should have weakened him some!"_ I screamed in my head.

"_**Do you want me to give it a go Jay?"**_ Jason asked me. I paused for a moment then I replied,

"Yeah, go ahead." He gave a cackling laugh and said,

"_**Alright it's SHOW TIME!"**_ then the rush of the transformation came over me and I was sucked back into my consciousness. My body convulsed and the claws in my paws got longer. My eyes turned dark red and I grew multiple teeth that were hundreds of times sharper. I noticed that Jason's Aura was now black and I smiled. Jason gave out an ear wrenching laugh and said,

"_**Now Scully, it's time to finally meet your maker!"**_ he jumped into the air and his claws glowed with a Dark Aura around them and he cried out,

"_**Shadow Claw!"**_ Moving at a great speed he came down upon Scully for a direct hit. Scully's body slammed to the ground then flew back up from the force of the hit. He cried out in pain and Jason cried out, _**"Crush Claw!"**_ His claws became massive and hit clamped them both onto Scully. He again cried out a gurgling scream and Jason threw him into the school. The crowd moved out of the way as parts of the building came crashing down. He fell towards the ground face first and lie still. Jason landed on the ground and laughed. _**"Well Jay, That's that!"**_ he started to turn around till we heard Scully laugh again. He stood up slowly and opened up his wings and jumped into the air and can hurtling towards Jason. Jason stood paralyzed in fear and Scully screamed out,

"Mach Punch!" and made a direct hit on Jason. Jason flew backwards and bounced on the ground continuously and came to a halting stop. He grunted and tried to stand up but failed and collapsed back to the ground. He started to accept defeat and said to me,

"_**I'm sorry Jay, I couldn't match his power."**_ I sighed and replied,

"Hey man, it's okay you tried your best. Come on let's switch back and I'll take out this fucker myself." I was dragged back into the real world and Jason slipped back into my consciousness sleeping off the damage done. My body retracted its claws and my teeth shortened and the second layer of teeth retracted. I rolled my head and said,

"You're gonna pay for hurting my friend!" and I ran towards him and screamed, "Bone Rush!" the bone formed in my hands and I jumped up and spun it over my head. I gave out a loud war cry and brought the bone down upon him. He blocked my attack and screamed out something I would have never guessed in a million years.

"Blast Burn!" he cried out and massive fiery explosions came out of the ground and engulfed me in burning hot flames causing my skin to give out and bleed profusely. The flames kept on coming and then finally a massive explosion happened and I was thrown backward my body as limp as if I were dead. I grunted and spat out blood towards the ground. I started to slowly stand up and I moved my head backwards. I spat blood in his direction and he gave an evil smile and laughed. "Well this is shocking," he said, "No one has ever survived my Blast Burn attack in a long time! Well then, I think it's time to crank this up a few notches!" I reached into one of his pockets in his pants and pulled out a shiny orb/stone that had a DNA strand inside of it and it glowed as the sun started to set. "Well Jay, can you defeat me now!?"

"Huh?" I said quizzically and then he put the stone to his chest and he started to glow. A massive white orb enveloped him and I could feel massive amounts of incredible energy emanating from the orb. _"What the hell is this!?"_ I thought to myself.

"_**Jay get out of there!"**_ I heard Jason say.

"_Why do I need to leave?"_

"_**That's a Mega Stone, I don't know which one but you need to run! He will be a hundred times more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Your chances of winning this battle are starting to dwindle Jay run!"**_ I shook my head and said,

"_No I'm staying! I will not lose to this arrogant bastard!"_ the crowd around us stared at the orb in awe and Scott and the girls did as well. I yelled over at the girls and Scott saying, "You guys need to leave now!" he looked at me puzzled and said,

"Why!? Jay what's going on!?"

"Look," I said, "It's not safe here anymo…" then the orb exploded and I was pushed back from the explosion and hit the ground hard. I looked up and saw the most fearsome creature I have ever seen.

"Well Jay, it's time to meet your maker." Scully said

**Well Guys that's the End of Chapter 17! I really hoped you guys liked it as much I loved writing it. Please vote in the polls to decide which Mega Evo. Jay will fight. That you for the support and love for the story, to know that many people enjoy this just makes me very happy. Now I will come out with chapter 18 soon either today or tomorrow so keep an eye out! PM me or leave reviews if you have any comments, complaints, or ideas for the story! So till then guys PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys I'm Back with Chapter 18! The conclusion and your choice for who Jay is going to battle has been chosen by you guys! Thank you for voting, it has really given me a lot to think about and has been easier for me to write the story as well. Thank you all for the support and love for the story! Now without further ado, let's get to the conclusion, shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Well Jay it's time to meet your maker." Scully said. I looked on the other end of the battle field and saw a massive black dragon with a blue belly and horns on his shoulders. The insides of his wings were blue and the flame on his tail was also blue, he also had flames coming out of the back of his head and the sides of his mouth. The monster roared and the ground shook tremendously. Some of the people in the crowd fell over and some of the girls fell over as well. I bent down on one knee and kept one hand to the ground to keep my balance.

"_**Jay, that stone was Charizardite X. It gives Scully the ability to turn into a Dragon/Fire type. He will be much tougher to beat and his attacks will be 500 times more powerful."**_ Jason said with a sound of fear in his voice. I smiled and thought,

"_Well fire types are still weak to water."_ Then all of the sudden a light blue sword that had waves moving on it appeared in my hand. I smiled and stared down Scully. "Bring it on you Son of a Bitch!" He gave a bellowing laugh and charged at me screaming,

"Flare Blitz!" He came at me at great speed and turned into a massive ball of fire. I held up my sword swung it once above my head and cried out,

"Whirlpool!" A massive stream of water came out of the tip of the sword as I pointed it toward the middle of the battlefield and it started to swirl and form the massive whirlpool. Scully stopped his attack and stood there for a moment thinking. I hopped onto the whirlpool and began to ride it. He looked up at me and smiled as he saw me riding the whirlpool. Then he did the impossible; he jumped up and landed on the whirlpool and started to ride it as well! i continued to move in the whirlpool but with a look of shock on my face. I regained concentration quickly and jumped at him with the water sword in hand. He looked up at me jumping and screamed out,

"Hyper Beam!" I didn't see the beam come at me and it made a direct hit. I was launched backward and away from the whirlpool. I hit the ground and my left arm took the impact. I screamed in pain as I hit the ground and clutched my chest where the beam hit. I tried to stand up but my right leg faltered and I collapsed to the ground. He flew over to me and slammed one massive foot on my chest and I cried out in agony. He gave out a booming evil laugh and said, "Surrender Jay! Surrender and you wil no longer feel your pain!"

"Never!" I will never surrender to you, you Son Of a Bitch!" he smiled wryly and said,

"I thought you might say that." He turned his head toward Scott and the girls and screamed at the top of his lunges, "Overheat!" He glowed a bright red and he let out a massive roar and a massive flame burst out of his mouth and engulfed Scott and the girls in one hit. They all cried out in pain as they were given a direct hit and collapsed to the ground and lay still.

"You Sick Bastard What the Hell is Wrong with You!" I screamed at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. I cried out in anguish as I saw my friends on the ground not moving. He bent down to me and said,

"I plan to break you Jay, I plan to break you so hard that you won't be able to get back up. Your main weakness is your friends, and the ones you love. I'll find them all Jay, and they will fell pain, pain beyond imaginable. And once you are gone, I'll become so powerful, I'll be as powerful to take down Arceus!" he broke out in hysterical laughter. I closed my eyes and I laid my head back on the ground. I cried out in anger and opened my eyes to reveal that they had turned a bright white. I screamed even louder and a massive beam of light enveloped me and shot into the sky. Scully was thrown backward, and used his wings to keep his balance. The light expanded and enveloped everything in the courtyard. The light died down and I stood in the middle with my head hanging down. I looked at my body and saw that my Aura was now a really bright color of white. Scully looked at me in fear and whimpered, "What are you, what is this power…"

"You threatened my Family," I took a step forward towards him, "The Girls," I took another step forward towards him, "MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed in rage and held out both arms. A gray two-handed sword appeared in my hands and I charged at Scully and screamed, "Giga Impact!" I jumped towards him and the purple and orange coating covered my body at the tip of the sword. Scully gathered himself and charged at me and screamed,

"Flare Blitz!" he jumped and turned into a massive ball of fire that hurtled at me. We collided and the explosion was massive. The explosion covered the courtyard of the school and the crowd ducked for cover. The trees surrounding the area were fried and burnt to a crisp. The windows on the first and second floor windows were blown out and glass flew everywhere. After the explosion subsided I landed opposite from where I started with my right knee bent and keeping me balanced and my knee bent towards the ground and the sword still in both of my hands pointing straight in front of me. I stood up and turned to look at Scully he was in the same position I was in and then he threw up blood all over the ground where he stood. He collapsed to both knees and kept spitting out more and more blood. I smiled and then I doubled over and spat out blood as well. My output of blood was not at extreme but still a lot of blood spilled to the ground. I wiped my mouth and walked over to him to see his face in complete shock as that he knew he had been beaten. I kicked him and he rolled over with his stomach facing up. His face was covered in his own blood and he was gasping for breath. He started to breathe faster, and then his breathing started to slow down. I bent over and said to him in a dark whisper,

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," he looked up at me shaking with fear, "You come near me, the school, or anyone I care about ever again, I swear I will beat you up so badly, you will be begging me to die." I stood up more confident than I was before I arrived and started to walk away until I felt a claw grab my right leg. I turned around and I saw Scully grabbing my leg with a look of anger on his face.

"I'm not done with you yet, you little Shit!" he started to use my body for leverage and slowly started to get up.

"You just don't know when to give up…DO YOU!" I flew into a rage and the sword in my hands disappeared. I held out my right hand and a dark, black one-handed sword appeared and black waves flew up off of it. Scully started to really shake with terror and had a look of fear in his eyes. He opened his mouth to scream in terror but I beat him to it. I struck the blade of the sword into the ground and said in a low booming voice, **"Dark Pulse"** a massive blast of dark energy enveloped Scully and he cried in pain. The energy blew him backward into the school and he blew out through the wall. After the dust and rubble from the building cleared away his body was on the classroom floor and lie still. A white orb enveloped his body and died down quickly transforming him back into a regular Charizard. I walked over to Scott and the girls and the dark sword disappeared being replaced by the massive Normal type sword. I pointed it to the sky and said, "Heal Bell." A loud ringing sound was heard and Scott's body started to heal as well as the girls. Their skin started to patch up and the bleeding stopped. The fur on Scott started to grow back as well. After a few minutes of all of them lying on the ground they all started to wake up shaking their heads and rubbing their eyes. The sword faded away and I helped them all up. I smiled seeing that they were all okay. "Sarah," I said, "Take us home babe." She perked up at hearing my voice and then instead of teleporting us out, she, Sammi, Ginger, Gloria, and Ellie all jumped on topo on me and started to smother me with their bodies. At first I was okay with it, but then I started to run out of breath and I was waving my arms signaling them to move. They didn't seem to get my signal and they all bombarded me with complements.

"That was amazing Jay!" Sammi said.

"It really was, thanks for saving our asses out there." Ginger said with a smile.

"Maybe later if you give us a chance we could save you?" Sarah said seductively.

Gloria licked her lips and said, "Ladies, I think this man deserves a reward." Then I heard Ellie say,

"I don't know girls I don't think he can handle It." she said teasing me. I pushed my way out of the pile I was being buried in and said sarcastically,

"Ladies…Ladies…I think I can handle this, the question is, can you handle all of this?" and I gestured to my entire body. They all laughed and looked at each other and said in unison,

"YES." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Scott who was hugging Kathy, Angel, Jessie, and Maddie. I chuckled to myself and looked over at the crowd. They were still staring at us with their mouths open and in complete shock that their champion was beaten by someone who had no chance in winning. I looked at them, smiled and waved at them. I looked at my watch and looked in shock as I noticed that it was 4:00. The day was almost over and we had to deal with this Stupid Shit. I quickly motioned my finger in a wave above my head and said,

"Sarah," I said for the second time, "Take us out." We all huddled around her and she cried out,

"Teleport!" and we disappeared in a flash of light.

_***4 Hours Later***_

We all were in the Jacuzzi in Scott and my room. Scott and I sat at opposite ends of each other with the girls sitting next to us left and right. I looked to my left and Sammi was under my left arm. She was wearing a bikini that was too small for her and pushed out her cleavage. Her C-cup breasts looked like they were trying to break out of the bikini top as she pushed her breasts on the left side of my chest. I looked over to her left to see Gloria who was wearing a really tight string bikini that hugged her D-cup breasts and she was trying to push past Sammi to get to me. Under my left arm I had Sarah who was wearing a black bikini and was also pushing her breasts onto me except she was climbing onto me and pushed her boobs into my face. I had to constantly push her off so I could talk to Scott about our plans for Finals and the New Year. And finally to her left were Ellie and Ginger. I looked at them and saw that Ellie was moaning softly and Ginger was moaning as well as she played with her C-cup breasts. I gave a look of confusion and looked down at where Ellie was sitting. Ellie was sitting on the jet and the jet was pushing water against her pussy and Ginger was playing with herself because she was turned on by it. Ellie's face turned red as a Cheri Berry when she saw Ginger. I laughed and looked over at Scott who was being bombarded by the women as well. Angel opened her legs and sat on one of Scott's legs and moved back and forth moaning in pleasure. Jessie was putting her massive DD breasts onto Scott's chest and was telling him something. Kathy and Maddie were both on opposite sides of Scott and were licking his neck. Scott and I were both trying to talk about our plans once more but all of the action around us just was overwhelming and we just let the girls do their thing. The girls started to pile onto us and pushed us under the water and enveloping us in one massive evening of pleasure that Scott and I would never forget.

**Well Guys that's the end of Chapter 18! I hope you guys loved the battle scenes as much as I loved writing them. I want to thank you all for the support that you guys have been giving me for this story. Without you guys I couldn't have gotten this far! Shout out to NoobKillerPat2011 for collaborating with me on a future story being a great pal. Go check out his story I highly recommend it. I am taking a week break from the story because I am in the process of writing another one and it is coming out soon so keep an eye out! I would also like to ask if anyone would make any fan art of Jay, Scott and the Girls. I think it really would be great if I could get some fan art. It may sound cheesy, but I tried doing it myself and I came out really bad. So please if you can try please! Anyway look out of the next story and the next Chapter for Jay coming out soon! So till then I bid you farewell Guys PEACE!**

**P.S: I would like to apologize for the Chapter being so short I just ran out of what to put in this Chapter that I will be putting in the next Chapter. Again sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 19! It's been a few days but now you guys finally get to see what's up with Jay and the crew! Last time we left off on Jay and Scott Being Engulfed in Pleasure in their own Hot Tub. Now we check up on them and find out that a lot has changed. So enough of my lame preamble let's get to the story, Shall We?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

The morning was February 1st, a Saturday, and I woke up at 10 o'clock to the most beautiful sunrise. I stretched and looked over at the arcade and dojo at the opposite ends and saw that they were covered in trash and cans from last night's party. I rolled myself out of bed and saw a lump under the sheets. I lifted it up and saw that Britney was under the sheets naked and in a ball smiling. I smiled myself as well and remembered the whole night. Scott and I decided to have a party because our room had finally been finished from being under construction and we wanted to have some fun. So we had a party in our room and out on the patio/grill deck. I grinned remembering the eventful night and looked over at Scott's bed. I saw that Sunny was holding him in a tight embrace and a look of pure happiness on her face to be sleeping with, according to her, her one true love. I chuckled and saw Scott's eyes flutter and he started to move upward. This took me by surprise and for some reason I just ran into the bathroom and started the shower very quickly. After I got out I found Scott rubbing his eyes and sitting on the edge of his bed. I walked over to him in my towel and sat next to him.

"Dude…what the hell happened last night?" I laughed a little and explained what happened to him and he sat there and his eyes started to widen more and more. He put his hand up to tell me to stop, and without saying another word he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I smiled and went over to my closet. I threw on some cargos with a black t-shirt and my favorite pair of Air Jordan's. I stepped out of the closet and looked around and noticed not just the dojo and the arcade, but the entire room was covered in trash. I sighed and thought to myself,

"_I really never wanted to ask Bruce to do this but I guess I can this once."_ I walked over to my bed to fix it up when I noticed Britney was gone and looked around to find her. I found the Braixen with her arms wrapped around my waist and her uncovered C-cup breasts pushing up against my back. She started to unzip my pants and said sensually,

"Why don't we just go back to bed, it's just too early." I stopped her and turned her around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry babe, but I got things to do today, too much actually." She whined and said in a grumpy voice,

"Alright, you better save time for me in the end though." And she winked at me. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and was starting to walk toward the elevator. She lay on my bed out in the open and the elevator dinged. It opened and revealed Lindsay, a female Meowstic, and she was looking as beautiful as ever. She had on a mini skirt and a tight shirt that hugged her C-cup breasts. She had in her hands something that looked like a tea and it was steaming.

"Hi baby," she said to me, "I just brought you some tea cause I know you probably are super tired from last night and this is a special herbal tea my mother used to make for me on stressful morni…" she stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Britney on my bed completely naked and lying in a very sexual pose. I looked over as well and Britney was giving a devious grin from my bed. Lindsay's face turned completely red, she put the tea on the elevator floor and she said very quickly, "I want to make you feel good too Jay!" and she started to take off her top revealing her tight bra.

"No, No baby you're fine!" and I scrambled to pull her shirt down. After I pulled her shirt back down she was tapping her fingers together in an embarrassed manner and her face was way redder than before.

"But if she can, how come I can't!" she squealed in a high pitched angry voice. I just laughed nervously and looked back at Britney who gave me a kissy face. I gave her an aggressive motion pointing quickly to the other side of the bed. She rolled her eyes, got up and started to put some of her underwear on. I took a deep breath and picked up the tea that Lindsay had brought me.

"Thank you for the tea baby, just make yourself at home, I have somewhere I have to be." She looked a little confused at me and just shrugged. I took the elevator down to the first floor and stopped by the desk where Bruce was. I bent over the desk and said, "Hey Bruce I was wondering if you could…" he stopped me by putting up his hand and he stood up.

"You want to know if I can clean your massive room for you from last night's party right?" I shook my head slowly but surely. "Why didn't you just say so, look Sir Jay if you need anything at all you can just ask me, and I mean anything!" I smiled, nodded, gave my thanks and walked out the door. I headed towards the park and it took about 15 minutes to get there. After I got there I walked out into the middle of the field and collapsed backwards onto my back. I looked up at the clouds and just lay there in peace.

"_To think that it was only 6 months ago that we kicked Scully's ass and came back safe and sound, then I won the second tournament and had Christmas break at Scott's house. And before break I met Britney. God when I met Britney I thought that she was an angel from heaven I'll tell you that."_

"_**Yes Sir."**_ I heard Jason say and I jumped a little.

"_Well it's been a while, hasn't it Jason" _he gave a cackling laugh and said,

"_**Well yes it has, about 3 months I think."**_ I smiled and continued my train of thought, with Jason listening.

"_But the fact was is that we met in the elevator on the way to school which was really weird. Then we became friends and then had a notion in the back of my head telling me to ask her out. I just couldn't bring myself to do it…until that one day."_

_***3 Months Ago***_

"Scott!"

"Here!"

"Jay!"

"Here!"

"Jackson"

"H-here!" as the teacher was calling out role in our Battling Class I looked around and noticed that Britney wasn't there. I continued to look around and she wasn't anywhere in sight. I nudged Scott and said,

"Dude, have you seen Britney, she's not in class and is never late." He shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I saw her this morning in the hallways but other than that, sorry man." I scratched the back of my head and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day out and I was sitting in the classroom, waiting to demonstrate how preform the proper battling techniques. I continued to stare outside and then all of the sudden I saw Britney being pushed into the forest by a Gengar and Throh. A serious look came upon my face and I raised my hand,

"May I be excused?"

_***Outside the School Building in the Forest***_

"P-p-please, d-don't" Britney said shaking violently with her books in her hands as the Gengar and Throh moved closer and closer.

"Oh, don't worry, the pain will subside after a while." The Gengar said.

"Then we can keep fucking you over and over like the slut you are!" The Throh said and they both laughed a dark laugh.

"No….please" Britney said tears now streaming down her eyes.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" they both turned around and I was standing about 25 feet away from them. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my head. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!" they both gave me dark looks.

"Even if you are the champion of our school, you can't take on both of us." The Gengar said and he gave me an evil grin. I rolled my eyes and all of the sudden he screamed out, "Shadow Ball!" the ball of dark energy came shooting at me and I jumped to dodge it. I landed on both of my feet and the psychic sword appeared to my side. I held it with both hands and swiped across my body and screamed,

"Psycho Cut!" a massive pink slash flew across the ground and made a direct hit on the Gengar. He flew back ward, hit a tree and crumpled to the ground. I quickly jumped up and the Psychic sword disappeared and was replaced by a Flying type sword. I put the sword above my head and came spiraling down toward the Throh and I cried out, "Sky Attack!" I hit him dead on the head and a massive explosion occurred. A small crater was in the ground where I landed and the Throh was on the ground a few feet in front of me with blood coming out of his mouth. I walked over to Britney who was still shaking in fear. I held out my hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I said in a concerned voice. She took my hand and stood up slowly. I looked into her eyes and she started to tear up. She pulled me in for a tight hug and I hugged her back.

"O-oh Jay, I-if you didn't come, I might…might…" she started to sob into my chest and I rubbed her head slowly.

"Shhh…shhhh…it's okay, no one can hurt you now…I got you okay?" I smiled at her and her lips trembled. Then all of the sudden she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was hot and serene in taste. She pulled back after a minute and smiled.

"T-thank y-you Jay…Without you I-I would be….be." I put my index finger over her mouth and she stopped talking. I leaned forward and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. I held her even closer and said,

"I think it's time to go back." She had a look of sadness on her face and I pulled her out of the forest. As we walked out of the forest I put her on my back and dragged both of the idiot's bodies with me. They were gasping for air and they kept trying to wiggle themselves free but I just kicked them when they did. After we reached the exit of the forest I looked up at our classroom and saw Scott and winked at him. I held up both the boys and the class cheered. Britney kissed me on the cheek, I blushed and smiled. We walked into the front of the school and I walked into the office with Britney still on my back and the boys in both of my hands. I threw them against the desk of the school's secretary and she looked down with a confused look on her face. I explained to her the situation and her face darkened. She picked up a walkie-talkie and called for Bruce. Bruce came over from the dorm building and the secretary explained it all over again. Bruce bowed and said,

"I think I'll take care of them." He said with a delightful smile. Britney got off my back and Bruce picked up both of the boys and dragged them away, both of them screaming at me for mercy. I just gave them a smirk and a wave. Their voices were drowned out as they were taken down the hallways of the school, to who knows where.

"Um Jay…" I looked at Britney in her eyes. "I just want to again say thank you." I smiled and said,

"Really, it's nothing, I would do anything for a friend." she smiled and slowly came closer to me and out both of her hands on my chest. She moved them up my chest slowly and said in my left ear,

"Well…what would you do for more than friends?" and she bit the bottom of my ear. I gave out a light yelp in pleasure and the secretary just looked at us.

"Not here!" I said in a whisper, and I brought her back to class, and on the way there she kept trying to touch me in the weirdest places. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk back. During the rest of class I was debating to add her into the harem and finally decided I should. After class I asked her out and she squealed in delight and said yes. After I explained to her the harem and all the craziness that was going on, she nodded and agreed as long as she had as much time with me as possible. I rolled my eyes and laughed and Scott smiled as the three of us walked out of the classroom together.

_***Present Day***_

"_God that was a really great day wasn't it Jason, I mean after all, you technically did experience it with me."_ I smiled at this and laughed.

"_**Well it was a great day to see those assholes get what they deserve."**_ And he gave a dark laugh.

"_Apparently,"_ I said, _"They had raped at least 7 girls before they were going to rape Britney."_ I shuddered at the thought and moved on. _"Anyway what about last month when I met Lindsay through Scott, man I thought that was so funny that she was his childhood friend for the longest time and he didn't see her again for like what 4 years." _ I chuckled and Jason laughed as well.

"_**It was pretty funny the way she reacted when she saw Scott. I mean she was so shy at first and they when she saw him she lit up like a Delibird on Christmas morning!"**_ he laughed even harder and I rolled my eyes remembering how I met her.

_***1 Month Ago***_

"Oh Fuck!" Scott screamed in cooking class. "No, no, no!" he screamed I stood up with a confused look on my face and stopped him in his tracks.

"Dude calm the fuck down what is it?" he pointed to the other end of the class where everyone was crowding around a table. I looked through the crowd and saw such a pretty sight. A Female Meowstic was sitting in the table in the back with her arms in her lap and hunched over. She had a frightened look on her face and she seemed to be really shy. I turned back to Scott and gave him a puzzled look. "What's the problem with her man, do you know her or something?" he nodded slowly with a look of pain on his face. I slapped him and he looked up with a face that said, 'What the Fuck'. "Quit the pity party man, explain to me who she is." He took a deep breath and facepalmed and said,

"Alright…back before I came here, during my downward spiral, over the summer I had a summer home in Kalos and it was a massive mansion and I had it all to myself for a whole three to four months. And during these years, I had a neighbor, and she was my neighbor." My eyes widened at this revelation and I said,

"Well this is an awkward coincidence." I laughed at this and he rolled his eyes and continued to talk.

"But the problem with her is that she would always think that I couldn't take care of myself or I was lonely. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't mind but she just became really annoying after a while because all she did was talk about herself and her life and how busy and boring it was. I just got so fed up with it that I just continuously locked my house until the day was over or until she left the front of my house." I just shook my head and said,

"Dude she doesn't sound that bad." Then all of the sudden I heard high pitched girly voice cry out,

"SCOTTY!?" I turned around to see that Lindsay was standing up and her face as lit up with happiness. "Scotty!" she cried again and ran over to him and tackled him to the ground in a massive hug. She buried her face into Scott's chest and said, "I have missed you so much, and my how have you changed!" she said looking at what his training with me has done. His body was much more muscular and toned. She just stared at him with delight and I think I saw her mouth starting to water.

"Ehhem." I said. She froze and looked up to see my eyes staring back into hers. Her facial expression filled with delight then shock and she shied away into Scott's chest, her face obviously turned red. She whispered something into Scott's ear and he nodded. He slowly pushed her off his body and stood up. She stood up as well and I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you Lindsay, my name is Jay, Scott has just told me about you about 5 minutes ago I guess." Her face turned bright red again and she held out her right hand, and for some strange reason I just felt the strangest sense overcome me and I bent down and kissed her hand instead of shaking it. She giggled in delight and turned to Scott, and said something again. He looked over at me and gave a slightly evil grin. I felt a little worried about this, but I shrugged it off and sat in my desk. Scott sat to my right and Lindsay took the seat to my right. We were all sharing a table to start cooking together. I noticed for the entire class Scott wouldn't talk to me at all, but Lindsay just yapped my ears off. I listened about how she met Scott, how her mother died when she was 11 years old and she has to live with her overly rich father who didn't have any time for her, just like Scott's dad. I made a grin at this revelation and looked over at Scott who I expected to have a face of irritation or something on his face but he was still cooking, ignoring the both of us. I rolled my eyes and continued the conversation till the end of class. After the bell rang we went on to third period and Lindsay followed us. We walked into the locker room to change into different clothes for battling class. After we got out I saw Lindsay come out at the same time as us. She wore very short work out shorts and a loose t-shirt that had some sort of rock band on it; I couldn't make out what it said. We started battle practice and it was rough; people got punched in the face, kicked onto one knee, dead legged, and I think someone lost a tooth. Eventually I started to battle Scott and everyone in the gym crowded around us to watch. I gave Scott a smirk as this was kinda like a daily thing now and people couldn't get enough of it. I blinked and my Dark type sword appeared to my side, and Scott's Flying type daggers appeared to his side as well. I noticed Lindsay in the audience and she had a bright happy look on her face and winking at me. I smiled back and turned towards Scott. "Well old friend," I said making a waving motion, "You make the first move." He grinned and said,

"With pleasure, Aerial Ace!" he flipped his daggers around and came straight at me at a great speed. I smiled and brought up my dark sword and dragged it behind me running towards him saying,

"Night Slash!" we collided at the same time and landed on opposite sides. The crowd around us cheered and roared as we fought. We both collapsed to one knee and got back up. I switched to my two-handed Psychic sword. I jumped up into the air and flipped backward and screamed, "Psycho Cut!" the massive pink blade glowed and shot a pink slash towards Scott. He jumped out of the way just in time and switched to his Poison type daggers and cried out,

"Poison Jab!" he launched at me with the daggers pointing forward and made continuous jabs. I pulled out my Flying type sword and made a massive motion and screamed,

"Whirlwind!" a massive gust pushed him backward into the gym wall. He crumpled to the ground and slowly got back up. I didn't give him enough time to get up and I cried out, "Extremespeed!" I ran straight at him with incredible force and cried out, "Mach Punch!" I hit him with a direct impact and he went flying to the ceiling and came crashing down. I saw Lindsay with an excited look on her face and she jumped for joy.

"You got it Jay!" I heard her scream. Then all of the sudden I heard another voice scream, a girls voice.

"Come on Scott, you can do it! Get up!" I turned to look at a Bellossom. She was very cute and she had tight shorts and a loose shirt as well. I looked back over at Scott who was struggling to get up. I was in shock that Scott was able to get up from all those blows. I looked over at the Bellossom and she was jumping for joy for Scott. I smiled and looked over at Scott who was slowly standing up and wiping the blood off his mouth. He smiled to show the blood on his teeth and he charged at me. His daggers turned to the Fighting type and he punched forward and screamed,

"Drain Punch!" I dodged the attack; he missed me by inches and collided with the ground hard. He didn't move and he was barely breathing. I held out both of my hands and the Normal sword came to my hands and I pointed it towards the ceiling and called out,

"Heal Bell!" A loud chiming was heard by everyone and Scott's bruises and fur started to heal. The blood running from his mouth ceased and he took a deep breath and sighed. He turned over and held out a hand, laughing. I laughed back, pulled him back up, and I brought him in for a bro hug. The crowd around us clapped and cheered.

"You were great Jay that was amazing!"

"Can you teach me how to use those swords?"

"Hey I'm free later if you want to hang."

"What was the massive sword you were holding up at the end?"

"Scott That Was Amazing, You Really Pulled Through." All of the sudden everyone stopped and turned to see who said that. It was the same Bellossom from earlier. I smiled at her and then I turned to the crowd and said,

"Look you guys, even though I won Scott did a great job too, so let's give him a big hand!" the crowd cheered and whooped for Scott. He just smiled and started to motion putting his hand downward. After they all died down I whispered into Scott's ear, "Dude, that Bellossom over there, I think she has the hot's for you." I leaned back and winked at him. He blushed and said,

"No way man, no way she doesn't, that would be the first girl to ever like me and I didn't have to work for it." I shook my head and said,

"Watch this. You over there, the Bellossom." The crowd separated and the Bellossom was surrounded by them. Her face was completely red and she buried her face in her hands. "Don't be shy come here." I said to her. She slowly walked forward with her face still buried in her hands. She looked through her hands to see if Scott was looking and she quickly closed them with a yelp and continued to walk forward. I laughed at this and Scott's face turned red obviously embarrassed by this situation he was being put in. Finally after she came eye to eye level with Scott I leaned forward a little and said, "Now what is your name?"

"S-Sunny." She stuttered.

"And I think you already know Scott." She nodded quickly and slowly lifted her face up from her hands, her face obviously still red. "Well," I said, "I think you two should become acquainted with each other, don't you? Now I think we will give you guys some privacy, guys let's clear out for these two shall we?" All of us shuffled out of the gym and left the two alone. Lindsay came up to me after I went into the locker rooms to change and she put her arm in mine and said,

"Jay that was really amazing!" I blushed and said modestly,

"Oh, really it wasn't much, just with the training I've had since I was 5 years old; you would understand how I got where I am." She just sighed and said,

"Well it's a great thing that you're here…especially since I'm here" She smiled and purred at me. I took a deep breath and started to sweat.

"_What the hell is going on? Why am I sweating and so nervous around this girl? I should be used to this shit by now, so what is different?"_ I looked at her with a calm and serene look on my face and she giggled. The bell rang to signify that third period was over and it was time to go to fourth period, for us it was Chemistry. I walked into chemistry class and found that Sammi was sitting right to my left where Scott normally sits. As I proceeded to sit down in my seat, Sammi made a comment and said,

"So Jay, who's our new little friend here?" I chuckled a little bit and replied,

"Sammi this is Lindsay, she is new here and one of Scott's oldest friends, so be nice okay baby?" she winked at me and nodded with a smile. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat, and Lindsay sat to my right. A few minutes later the bell rang and we all fell silent. The teacher started to talk and I leaned over to Lindsay and whispered to her, "I wonder Scott is doing right about now?" she giggled at the thought and as we said this Scott came in through the door with Sunny right next to him and she kissed his cheek. They were laughing and the teacher was about to yell at them but I raised my hand and gave a bullshit excuse for them. "Hey teacher, can you give them a break after all it's young love." She just rolled her eyes and continued to teach. I looked over at Lindsay and winked at her. She blushed and hid her face in her arms on the desk. Scott and Sunny took seats in the back behind me Sammi and Lindsay. We sat through all of Chemistry together then the bell rang signifying that it was lunch time and we had an hour break. Lindsay and I went out to eat at a burger joint with Sammi, and Scott and Sunny went back to our room to 'eat'. I laughed at this, and Sammi and Lindsay walked with me downtown. After we arrived at the pizza parlor we all shared a massive pepperoni pizza and Sammi had to leave halfway to go study for a test she was having right after lunch. We kissed goodbye she purred, and left the pizza parlor in utter delight. I turned to face Lindsay who was in utter shock about what just happened. I sat down next to her and explained what I had going on and I also said to her that she didn't have to be a part of it and it was okay with me but I wanted for her to be in it because I felt something really deep for her as well. We sat in silence for the rest of lunch and on our way back to school she said yes. I was happy on so many levels that she agreed and then she kissed me. I was in such shock I didn't know what to do. Eventually I kissed her back and we stood on the sidewalk kissing each other to our hearts content. After about 5 minutes we stopped and a strand of saliva connected us together. We both blushed and walked back to school together holding hands and her leaning on my shoulder.

_***Present Day***_

I laughed remembering the moments with Lindsay as well. _"Well Jason I say that we need to talk more, I mean even though we are the same person we can still be good buddies right?"_ There was silence then,

"_**I agree, because since we do live as the same person in the same body, we should talk to each other more."**_ I nodded in agreement and said,

"_Sorry man if that's an awkward subject I just had to bring it up that's all. Anyway as I was saying, these last months have been nothing but peace and quiet."_ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking about last night, the party in celebration of our room being finished, my girls, my best friend, and out fun and great years to come at this school. "Yes sir," I said aloud, "Nothing but peace and quiet." And I fell asleep in the grass thinking about my future at this school and the memories to come.

_***At the Top of a Building 2 Blocks Away from the Park***_

"Well Jay," a Frogaider said holding up a pair of binoculars to his eyes, "I think it's time we finally fight and determine once and for all who the real fighter of our family is." The Frogaider let out a dark laugh. He threw the binoculars to the side and two yellow swords beaming with electricity appeared at his side and he backed away of the roof and laughed evilly.

**Well Guys That's The End of Chapter 19! Sorry if this Chapter is confusing I just wanted to speed things up a bit cause we are past Christmas and stuff so I apologize but there won't be another massive jump like that. Anyway I will be regularly updating this story and Solomon so keep on the lookout for both for new Chapters! If you have any complaints, comments, or ideas just PM me or leave a review. The next Chapter will be out soon so till then guys PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys I'm Back With Chapter 20! Our Milestone Chapter contains massive amounts of breathtaking scenes and the introduction of Jay's Rival(s). Side Note: Check out my other Story; Solomon's Champion Road: A Gallade's Tale. And go check out Sega Nesquik. He is a good friend of mine and we will soon be working on a great story for you guys together so keep an eye out for it! As always thank you guys for all the support that you have been giving me, it has kept me going and I have learned so much form it as well. I hope you guys will be sticking with me for a long time and that you keep up the support. Now enough of my lame preamble, let's get to the story…Shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

I woke up in the grassy field of the park and looked at my watch. _"What the hell, how is it already 4:00!?"_ I sat up and looked at the sun. It was slowly going down and I knew I had to make my way back to school. As I made my way back to my room I looked at the schools entrance and saw a figure about the same as my build and I felt a power emanating from him. I couldn't see what or who he was because of the way the sun was setting a shadow was cast over him. I tried to get a good look at him be he seemed to see me looking at him and he shot quickly down the road. Even after he ran off I couldn't get a good glimpse of him or his face. i just shrugged it off and kept on towards the dorm building. I passed Bruce at his desk and gave him a smile and a slight nod. He did the same back and I took the elevator up to my floor. I flopped onto my bed and I noticed that I was the only one and Scott was out. _"He's probably out with either Sunny or Angel."_ I thought this to myself and I chuckled at the thought. I walked over to our massive stereo system and turned it on. Justin Timberlake's Summer Love came on and I moved my head to the beat. I smiled as I did so and I sat down on the massive couch. I lay back on the couch to my favorite singer and closed my eyes not thinking that I would once again fall asleep and dreamt of all my friends and my girls having an extremely fun time together. I woke up a few hours later and felt as my body got heavier. I leaned forward and rubbed my eyes and my vision started to clear up. As my vision returned I noticed that Sammi was in my room and was on top of me. "Oh…hey Sammi…" I said trailing off then I noticed what she was doing and then I cried out, "SAMMI, WHAT THE HELL!?" she was on top of me alright. She was on top of my dick! I held myself up with my forearms and gave her a look of shock. She was bouncing up and down on my hard member as fast as she could go and she was moaning very loudly. She was so wrapped up in ecstasy and pleasure that apparently she didn't notice that I had woken up. _"How in the hell did I not fell or hear this?" _ I questioned myself in my head. I just shrugged my shoulders and just went with the situation inquired. I grabbed Sammi inside her thighs and flipped her down onto the couch. This took her by surprise and she let out a little yelp.

"Oh, look who's finally awake." She said purring and she brought me downward for a kiss. I smiled and said,

"Well for now on you should ask before doing something like this." She giggled and said,

"Well I just couldn't help it. I came by to see how you were doing and you were asleep on the couch and I noticed that you were dreaming about…pleasurable." I blushed at this and she continued. "And so since you were having so much fun in there I felt like I should have some fun out here." My face became red as a Cheri Berry and I started to pound her pussy in. "Ah!" she screamed and I smirked at this. I quickened my pace and she started to moan even louder than before. "Oh wow Jay, it has been a while!" and I stopped moving then. I flipped her around so that her ass was facing my pelvis and I plunged my cock deep into her ass. "Oh My Arceus Jay!" she cried out in pain and pleasure. I had a massive grin on my face and started to pound her as hard as I could. "Ohhhhhhh…Jay harder please harder…" she said trailing off.

"What was that?" I said, "I couldn't hear you." I slowed my pace and she started to beg me.

"Please Jay, I want it…I want it all inside of me. I want your seed inside me Jay!" she cried out. I leaned forward and started to play with her breasts and she moaned softly.

"I don't think you want it that badly," I said, "I'm not convinced that you truly want it." I smiled evilly and she begged me even more this time.

"Please Jay I want you to cum in my ass! I want it now Arceus Dammit!" I smiled and thrusted harder and deeper this time. She cried out in ecstasy and I turned her around on my member. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I pounded her ass while I was standing up. "OH MY ARCEUS!" she cried and I gave one last thrust before releasing my load into her waiting anus. She slipped off my cock and landed on the couch, my sperm slowly flowing out of her ass. Then her legs tightened up and she moaned loudly and then let out a cry of pleasure. "I'm Cumming!" she cried out and her body seized up and massive amounts of juices poured from her pussy and she exhaled in pleasure. I grinned and fell to my knees and bent forward to suck out all of her juices. She forced my head downward and I stuck my tongue deep inside her. She moaned even louder. "Jay I'm cumming again!" she released more of her juices into my mouth and I swallowed it whole. I smiled and said,

"Well I think that is enough for today." I leaned forward and kissed her. She willing received the kiss and shoved her tongue inside my mouth. We lay next to each other on the couch kissing for what seemed like hours. I sat up and looked at my watch and noticed that it was 9:13 and I looked around for Scott who still had not returned. I just shrugged my shoulders as this really was meaningless. _"He will probably just come back sometime soon, it's not like he is gone forever."_ I rolled my eyes, picked up a worn out Sammi and carried her over to my bed. I slid her body under the covers and I kissed her forehead. I crawled under next to her and I fell asleep for the rest of the night.

_***The Next Day***_

I woke up and found Sammi still sleeping next to me. I looked over at the clock beside my bed. _"Wow it's 11:00, I really must have been tired."_ I got out of bed and hopped into the shower. I got dressed and woke up Sammi. She kissed me as she woke up and I helped her get dressed and I brought her back to her dorm. After I dropped her off at her dorm I took the elevator back up to the dorm so I could eat some breakfast. _"Fuck,"_ I thought to myself, _"We don't have any more food after that party. I probably should find Scott so I can ask for some money to buy us some food."_ As I thought this to myself the elevator doors opened and I saw Scott passed out on the floor and he was bleeding profusely from gashes in his body. "Fuck, Scott!" I screamed and I ran over to him. I turned over his body and saw that he had dark bruises all over his body and gashes all over his abdomen. I felt a weird power emanating from the cuts, the same power I felt from the figure outside of our school. _"This can't be a coincidence."_ I thought to myself. His hands were covered in blood and some of his fur was singed as well. I stood up and summoned the two-handed Normal type sword to my side and I held it up and cried out, "Heal Bell!" A loud ringing could be heard and the sword shone a bright white. Scott's body started to heal quickly. The cuts closed up and the bruises faded away. His fur started to grow back and the blood coming from his mouth stopped flowing. I knelt back down and the sword faded away. I picked up his body and sat it down in one of the many recliners in the room. I brought him a glass of water, but instead of having him drink it I motioned the glass at his face causing the water to splash all over him. He woke up with a jolt and was screaming bloody murder as if he just saw a ghost. His face went pale and he brought his knees towards his body. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked back and forth continuously. I was taken aback by this situation and stared intently at him in shock as I had never thought I would see this. He was muttering to himself and was making weird noises. After a minute or two of this I moved slowly towards him. "Scott," I said, "Is everything okay buddy?"

"B-B-Bra-Bran…." He said sputtering out of his mouth. I held both of his shoulders in my hands and tried to look him in the eyes. I shook him a couple of times and said,

"Scott…Scott…SCOTT!" I said in his face and he violently turned his head to face me and he was shaking with fear. Then his facial expression relaxed.

"J-Jay…Oh My Arceus Jay I am so glad to see…you…" he trailed off and his eyes started to water. Tears started to pour down his face and he turned away so he wouldn't seem weak. "I'm sorry…you had to see that…" I maneuvered around him so I could look him in the eye but he just turned away.

"Dude…" I said, "What happened?" at first there was silence and then he started to speak.

"I was out with Angel on a date and we went to Pokelantis, the place where we had our first date. After a few hours I took her back to her dorm and it was about 4:00. I was walking to the market because I noticed earlier that we are out of food. And then all of the sudden I was jumped by a figure the same size as you but he was faster and I couldn't see who or what he was, but I can say this…he uses Aura weapons Jay. He uses Aura weapons, and specifically Aura swords. He knocked me out and slipped a black sack over my head. I don't know how long I was out but he slipped off the sack and started to ask me some weird questions. Stuff like do I know you, how close are we, what do I know of your family, stuff like that. Then after that they beat me to a pulp and he slashed my with the Aura blades and then they knocked me out. Then before I knew it I woke up here." I stared at him with a mixed look of fear and anger. I stood up and I started to pace and I said to him,

"Are you sure he didn't ask you anything else or tell you anything else?" I stopped and looked straight at him my eyes full of darkness. He stared intently into them and then his face dropped down. Then he gathered himself and he stood up, walked over to me and said,

"No." I didn't question him any further and I knew then I could still trust him.

"_How can he be here, is it even possible that he could come to this school?"_ I thought to myself.

"_**I don't know,"**_ Jason replied. I gave a little jump and he continued. _**"But if he is back you better be prepared for a battle that will be unforgettable Jay, you remember how relentless he was when he was younger, imagine him now."**_ I thought about this and shuddered a little bit.

"_Well then, we have to keep our guard up I suppose."_ And after that I helped Scott into his bed and he fell asleep within minutes obviously from being tired. I sat down on the couch and then I realized, _"We still haven't bought any food for our fridges."_ I face palmed and went through Scotts stuff for his wallet. I took out a couple of hundreds and took the elevator down to go to the market. After going to the market I came back with loads of bags and looked at my digital clock by my bed to see that it was about 2:17. I unpacked all the bags and loaded our fridges with loads of Coke, Root beer, cheese, milk, eggs, water etc… basically all the necessities to live. After this I went over to the massive T.V. in the middle of the couch and played Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 for the rest of the day till 9:00 when I went to bed because the next day was a school day.

_***The Next Day***_

I woke up to the sun coming up and I knew that I was time to go back to school. I woke up Scott who had a hard time walking but he said he was alright. He went into his shower on his side and I did as well in mine, after we got out and put on our school clothes and took the elevator down to the first floor to the main entrance where our school was connected to the dorm building. Since we are considered the pinnacle of our school we are always bombarded by either requests to hand out with people or girls throwing themselves onto us, but we also try really hard to avoid all of this so we run as fast as we can to our homeroom. As we sprinted down the hall I ran right into Gloria, wearing her normal mini skirt and glasses.

"Oh, hey Jay," she said as I bumped into her, "I was looking for you, I was wondering if you would like to…"

"No time." I replied quickly, "Run!" she looked behind me and saw the crowd of students chasing us. I helped her up quickly and we sprinted towards my homeroom even faster. After we ran down the hall we bolted into the room, slammed the door and locked it. We collapsed to the ground with our back s on the door and we all laughed nervously. I leaned to my left and kissed Gloria. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She giggled and said,

"Oh nothing I'll tell you later." We talked a little more and the bell rang. The students crowding around the door left and Gloria left the room with a kiss goodbye. The second bell rang and our homeroom teacher came in and took role. After she took role she put down her IPad, which she was using to take role, and faced us.

"Class, today we have a new student." And she gave us a great big smile. We all looked at each other with a mixture of puzzlement and excitement on our faces. Scott leaned over to me and said,

"Why would a kid join the year this late man, I mean we have what 4 months left?" I just shrugged my shoulders and said,

"I don't know man, don't look at me." Then the teacher said,

"Well everyone, I would like you to meet Brandon, come in Brandon!" she called out and the door opened and I nearly had a heart attack. _"Fuck Jason, he is back!"_

"_**Jay…this is bad…today won't end well will it?"**_ He replied sounding a little nervous. I shook my head and thought,

"_No, it won't"_ Out in the real world, not in my head, I had the biggest look of shock on my face.

"Jay," Scott said, "Are you okay man?" and he waved his paw in my face. I shook off the shock and leaned over to him.

"Dude I know that kid." I replied to him. He scratched his head and looked at me in confusion.

"How do you know him?" he asked me.

"Just listen to him, he will probably tell you because he hates me so much." He faced Brandon and I faced him as well.

"Hello," Brandon said, "Obviously my name is Brandon, I am 16 years old and I am a Frogaider. My Father is a Greninja and my mother is a Serperior and I have lived here in this region for all my life. I have transferred here this year because I wish to receive a better education, my best friend and I decided to move here and I heard that one of my family members goes to this school and has made quite a name for himself." He gave an evil smile at this and I thought I heard him give a chuckle. Scott turned towards me with one of his fingers pointed at me and then back at him, then I heard Brandon say, "Isn't that right…Jay?" And then he really showed a massive grin. the entire class turned to look at me in shock and I rolled my eyes and then I turned towards Scott whose face was full of shock and then I said to him,

"Dude just saying, he's the guy that beat the shit out of you and threw you back into my room." then his face wasn't so shocked anymore. He pointed at him and then I nodded back. He quickly jumped out of his chair and he cried at the top of his lungs,

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He started to make his way toward Brandon and I had to hold him back. I jumped quickly out of my chair, grabbed both of his arms and held them behind his back to keep him from moving forward. He was struggling violently and trying to break free, and the teacher was infuriated by his actions and his words.

"Scott!" She cried out, "Watch your language!"

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces you bastard!" he roared at him. I pulled him back and gave him a stern look.

"Dude calm down okay? Take a few deeps breaths." His breathing started to slow down and I walked over to Brandon. He smiled and said,

"It's good to see you again cuz." He brought me in for a hug and I whispered into his ear,

"You know you will still lose, no matter how hard you try you will lose. You lost then and you will lose now. You still don't have control, the only thing that drives you is anger and it also blinds you as well. Even if you do challenge me to a fight I will still kick your ass." He pushed off me and cried out,

"No Jay! This Time Is Different, I Will Win!" we stared at each other intently fire burning in our eyes and then Scott came between us with a big grin on his face.

"Well obviously we have a little rivalry going on here," then he looked at the teacher and the students looked at Scott, "How about we finally settle this on the battlefield outside the school. The teacher thought about it for a moment and said,

"I will not have the decision put on me, I say that whatever our champion decides we do." I stood there pondering the decision and Jason started to talk.

"_**Jay, are you sure you want to go through this? This may even be more dangerous than your battle against Scully."**_ I thought about this and then I ignored his warning. I turned towards Brandon, fire still in his eyes and I said,

"You, my rival, have yourself a battle." And I held out my paw. He gave me a weird look then he reached out and we shook each other's paws. I looked over at the teacher and said, "Make an announcement over the intercom, if the students want to see their champion in action, make their way to the battlefields outback." She shook her head and left the room.

"To the battlefields!" Scott called out and the class cheered in excitement and they all bolted out the door. We heard the intercom come on and heard our teacher make the announcement.

"Attention all student's Jay, our school champion, has been issued a challenge by his own family member Brandon, our newest addition to our school. If any students would like to attend this battle please make your way to the battlefields out behind the school, thank you." And then the intercom went dead. We heard students rushing by our room to make their way outside to the fields. Brandon and I both looked at each other and then back at the crowd. We both laughed at this and then relaxed a little. After all the students made their way outside we walked out together side by side from the room towards the battlefield. Even though we were life-long rivals and enemies I started a somewhat friendly conversation with him. "So, how's the family man? Are they alright?" he nodded his head and said,

"They are perfectly fine man. Everyone in the family is so proud of you and the accomplishments you have made here. But as always I am always below you in everything we do." He clenched his fists tightly and clenched his teeth as well. Fire burned in his eyes again and we walked towards the battlefield in silence. As we opened the doors we were greeted by the entire school, Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors all crowded around the battlefield in the middle cheering for us as we exited the building. I held up my hand in confidence and I waved with a smile. The crowd roared even louder and the blood started to rush faster in my veins. I looked over at Brandon who did nothing to entice the crowd, but instead he showed a face of confidence and I thought to myself,

"_Maybe this time could be different…"_ I started to doubt my own abilities as a fighter, but I shook it off and showed a face of confidence as well. Brandon took the side of the field closest to the building and I took the one towards the trees. We took a battle stance and I shouted over to him, "Since you are the challenger, I oblige you to make the first move!" he smiled wryly at me and said,

"With pleasure." He once again took a battle stance and he shouted out, "Water Shuriken!" He held up both of his hands and massive shurikens appeared between all of his fingers and he swung both of his hands in an X formation at me. I bent backwards and I bent low as well. The blades flew over me and I watched them go by in a slow motion kind of way. I leaned forward and thought that they all had gone but one hit me directly on the face and I created a clean cut across my right cheek. I shook off the attack and ran at him screaming,

"Extremespeed!" I ran even faster and I hit him once from the front, another time from the back, and the last time from his left. He flew off into the crowd and the crowd dispersed to let him hit the ground. He shook off the attack as well and got back up. He walked over to the field and with anger in his eyes he cried out,

"Aura Sphere!"

"_What!?"_ I thought to myself and he shot the hurtling ball of Aura at me. I had to think quick then I remembered something I did when I fought Scully. "Bone Rush!" I cried out and I ran directly at the flying sphere and everyone had a confused look on their faces. I swung the massive bone in my hand at the ball and the ball ricocheted of the bone and back at Brandon. The Sphere hit Brandon with more force then he threw it at me with. He went flying into the school building and hit the concrete wall hard. He stood up and cried out,

"Bone Rush!" a massive light blue bone appeared in his hands and I focused my power into my hands. As he was about to make contact I side stepped and he hit the ground. I sliced downward at the down with a flat hand and the bone broke in two and disappeared. "What that's impossible!" Brandon cried out. Then I leaned towards his ear and said,

"Not if you are Tier 3 Aura." I stood up tall, smiled and said to him, "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I know that you are Tier 2 Aura so you have to have weapons of some kind, so let's see what you got." I gave an him an evil smile and he cried out in anger. His arms flew up in a U shape and his Aura shone brightly in the area. The Aura blew me backwards into the trees and then I died down. I stood up and shook off the blow. I looked up at him and I saw that he had two swords in his hands…and they were both flowing with electricity and bright yellow. _"Oh Fuck"_ I thought to myself. Brandon laughed evilly, consumed by his own power and said,

"Prepare to Fucking die Jay!" I gulped and just sat there in shock at my cousins' power and then he held both swords close together and cried out, "Zap Cannon!" a massive ball of blue and yellow electricity began to form between the two swords scaring me half to death. My mind was racing and I didn't know what to do. Then the massive orb of currents shot right at me and then I held up both of my arms to protect myself and waited for impact. I waited a few more moments and then realized that I was blocking the attack not with my arms but with swords! I looked at my hands and saw two dual-wield swords reflecting the suns' morning rays. I smiled to myself and thought,

"_Steel type swords, sweet!"_ the orb was spinning rapidly against both swords and I swiped my arms downward. The electric ball exploded and sparks flew everywhere. My cousin took a step back in fear and I smiled. I charged straight at him and cried out, "Metal Claw!" I ran quickly and jumped into the air with my weapons directly above my head. I came crashing down on him swung the swords downward. His body hit the ground then bounced right back up with the amount of force my attack gave him and he spat blood everywhere. I landed behind him and turned around. I held out both arms with swords in hand and I ran directly at him and shouted, "Steel Wing!" Both swords glowed brightly and I made a direct hit him crumpled to the ground and struggled to get up. I was back on my side of the field now and I had a great big smile on my face thinking I had won…I was wrong. He got up slowly, his legs shaking beneath him and he said,

"Sorry Jay…..not today." I gave him a look of shock as I was surprised at his strength to keep going and then he held out both of he hands. A massive sword two-handed sword started to form by pulling dirt from the ground and then he held the sword up directly above his head and then it formed fully. It was an Ground type sword, and boy was it intimidating. I stared in shock as he brought the sword straight down and drove it into the ground. "Earthquake!" He said with a smirk and then entire field shook violently. I felt my legs buckle under me and I cried out in pain as my head was being shaken inside out. I clutched my head to keep it from moving instinctively but I was no use. As the earthquake died down I began to stand up and then he pushed deeper into the ground and said in a low and booming voice, **"Fissure!"** a massive crack came directly at me and I was frozen in fear. The crack opened a hole in the earth and I fell in with one last massive shake from the earth. I started to fall and cry out in anger.

"Brandon, I will Fucking Kill You!" I wasn't thinking clearly and then I thought of a great solution and a powerful one too. _"Jason, hurry I need your help. We need to switch now and I need you to stop us from falling even further and climb us out of the pit!"_ at first there was silence then I heard him.

"_**Alright then, let's do it, I don't want to die at such a young age after all you know."**_ Then he gave a cackling laugh. I rolled my eyes and then closed them. I felt a force pull me backwards into my own body and then Jason appeared. My body jerked violently and my mouth opened showing my sharp teeth. Then another row of teeth started to appear and my first set grew even sharper. My mouth became wider and Jason gave a massive evil grin. My eyes got bigger and turned black with red pupils. My body grew longer and my muscles got bigger as well. My fingers jerked, spread outward and massive long and sharp claws protruded from where my lame and dull claws once were. my body was shrouded in a very dark black and red Aura and my head was brought forward with a massive jerk and Jason opened eyes wide and smiled. _**"Well then,"**_ he said, _**"Let's play"**_ He glided my body over to one side of the massive crack and shoved his claws inside the walls and cried out, _**"Metal Claw!"**_ The claws glowed a silver color and he started to quickly climb up the walls. He was going so fast it was hard for me to keep up with him inside my own head. Then as he was reaching the top he hopped to the other side then back to the other and shot out of the crack. He shot high into the air making everyone stare up at him in awe. Brandon looked up in anger and cried out,

"WHAT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Jason landed right in front of his face and stood up slowly. He gave a toothy grin and said,

"_**Hello."**_ Brandon stared at his face in fear and his entire body shook. Jason brought his claws up and screamed, _**"Shadow Claw!"**_ He brought both of his arms downward and Brandon went flying backwards into the building making a massive hole in the wall. He stood up and blood was pouring from his mouth. He spat at the ground and looked very, very pissed off. He charged at Jason and his sword changed completely becoming one handed and it turned a very, very bright pink. Then he jumped up and swung at the ground crying out,

"Fairy Wind!" The gust of powerful wind blew downwards towards Jason and I blew Brandon backward higher into the sky. Jason just rolled his eyes and just moved out of the way. The gust hit the ground and Jason jumped as it did. The wind blew him upward and higher than his normal jump and he hovered in the air for a few moments with Brandon. Brandon, his face now in fear, stammered, "Wh-what a-are you…wh-who are y-you?" Jason smiled and cried out,

"_**Slash!"**_ He swiped towards Brandon and collided with his head. Brandon shot straight towards the ground and hit hard. As the dust settled a massive crater was in the middle of the battle field and Brandon was in the middle of it. One of his thighs had a massive gash in the side and he was bleeding from the mouth profusely. There were cuts al over his right arm and he was spitting blood everywhere. Jason landed next to him and the crowd watched and stared in shock and awe. Jason leaned down towards Brandon and said in a quiet and disturbing voice, _**"I am Jason…"**_ then he let out a booming evil laugh and clutched his abdomen as he did. Then he said, _**"Well, it's time for me to head out, I've had my fun. Now it's time for Jay to return."**_ He smiled and I smiled as well. Then he hung his head back ward and closed his eyes to perform the switch. I was pulled back into my own body and Jason inside me. The claws in my hand retracted and so did my teeth and second row of teeth. My muscles became normal size again and my eyes became their dark blue again. I shrunk a few inches and the switch was complete. I rolled my neck, sighed, and smiled down at Brandon who was shaking violently in fear. I leaned down towards him and then I said,

"I will show you pity and not finish you off as I used to when we were little. Scott come over here will yah man!?" I cried out. Brandon's eyes became wide and he started to shake his head violently.

"No please man, don't let him do it, he will seriously kill me instead of knocking me out!" I just gave him a smile and Scott slid down the crater walls and ran up to me.

"Hey man, what did you need?" I stood up turned around and said,

"You get to finish off this bastard, I won't cause I'm tired of playing this stupid game of his." Scott laughed and said,

"With pleasure." He walked up to Brandon and Brandon gulped loudly. He tried to crawl away but Scott stopped him by stepping on his bad thigh. He screamed out in pain and reached for his thigh. Then Scott said, "I'm going to enjoy this you Son of a Bitch." Scott daggers appeared in his hands and he flipped them so they were facing left and right from his body. They glowed a brown red color and he smirked at Brandon.

"That's Not Possible! Only One Person Has The Ability To Use Daggers, Only One Person Has That Power!" I noticed what Brandon had said quickly but apparently Scott didn't and he punched down at Brandon and cried out,

"Drain Punch!" Brandon shielded himself with his arms and the crowd around the crater roared and just as Scott was to make contact a yellow blur flew between both of them and Brandon's body disappeared. Scott's punch collided with the ground and he looked to his left the way the blur went.

"_Fuck,"_ I thought to myself, _"She's here and will probably kick the shit out of Scott."_ Scott looked over and as the dust settled from the blur he noticed a Female Pikachu tending to Brandon's cuts and bruises. He looked very confused and pointed to me then at her. I nodded and said, "That's his best friend, she's been with him since elementary." He looked over at her again to get a better look at her. The fur on her head covered her right eye and she had a really slim body. Her breast size looked like it was between a C-cup and a D-cup. She turned around for a moment to brush off her tail and he noticed that she had a nice perfect and round ass. She was in really good shape and almost my height. Scott looked like he was salivating at the mouth. I ran over to him and slapped him in the face. "Dude snap out of it, you need to go over there and get Brandon so we can finish this battle." He nodded and said,

"You're right man and besides this is getting kinda boring." He headed over towards Brandon and the girl and I noticed that he licked his paws and fixed the fur on the top of his head. I rolled my eyes and face palmed at his. I hung my head in shame as he has learned nothing when it comes to focus in battling. He stopped as soon as he got to then and he said, "Um excuse me, we were kinda in a battle and we need to continue it please." After I heard this I just fell backwards and rolled my eyes again. Without looking up at him she said,

"Sorry no can do, I need to help my best friend heal here."

"Thanks Felicia, you know you really are the best friend I got." Brandon said.

"And the only friend too, now shut up, I need to focus as I tend to your cuts." After hearing her name I sat up and said,

"So that is your name huh? After all these years that you wouldn't tell me Brandon finally lets it slip!" She gave a heavy sigh, rolled her eyes and said,

"Yeah okay, that's my name, it's not the greatest name but I don't like it!" And she continued to tend to Brandon's wounds. Then Scott crouched to the ground and said,

"Well I think it's a pretty name, for a pretty girl." And he smiled. Her face turned red and she started to look up at him and she said,

"Look if you are gonna start lying to me you better leave before I…I…" She finally looked at Scott and was in shock, her face redder than before. I was confused why she was acting this way and then I realized why. I broke into laughter and fell to the ground. I was belly laughing so hard I thought I was going to throw up. Then Brandon called out and said,

"What's so funny Jay!?" After a few moments of laughing so hard my breathing slowed down and I said,

"I just love how she falls for Scott immediately when meeting him by him just using his charm and she still hasn't fallen for you after how many years!?" I broke out into laughter again and by his reaction of silence I could tell he was pretty pissed off at this. Then I looked back over at Felicia and Scott and Felicia's eyes were glazed over and a smile appeared on her face.

"So," Scott said, "Can I please have him so that I may finish the battle?" and he gave her a good looking smile. Even though she was kinda under the spell of the fact she just fell for him she snapped out of it and said,

"I'm sorry I can't he is my best friend and I can't just give him to his rivals best friend and maybe my future lover." And she winked at him. Then Scott put on a face of total seriousness and he stood up and said,

"If you don't give him to me I will take him by force, I'm sorry but I cannot forgive him for what he has done to Me." and he summoned his daggers.

"How do you have the ability to use daggers, only one other can use those."

"Excuse me," Scott said clearly not paying attention, "Did you say something?" Then her face froze and her eyes closed. You could see her eyes moving very fast under her eye lids and then she opened her eyes and said,

"Never mind, as I was saying before, if you're gonna get to him you gotta go through me." And she smiled. Then Scott replied,

"Fine by me." And he uncovered his Poison daggers and cried out, "Poison Jab!" He moved at incredible speed and precision and delivered multiple blows to her abdomen before the final blow threw her to the wall of the crater. She got up, smiled and said to me,

"Hey Jay, don't think it's just you and Brandon who has power!" I looked at her in shock and then I yelled at Brandon.

"What the Fuck man why!?" then he started to make up excuses.

"Well she wanted to learn and she had the potential too so really it was kinda almost inevitable." I held up my hand and said,

"Look man you can't just go around and teach others that, it's dangerous, the power could have consumed her!" After that I looked over at Felicia and noticed that she was summoning her power. Then two massive Steel swords appeared in her hands and she lunged at Scott with even more incredible speed.

"Metal Claw!" She cried out and she swung the blades at Scott to the side and he flew far across the massive crater and continuously hit the ground. He stood up and threw her a complement.

"Wow, not bad. I have never met a girl as powerful as you are right now." And he smiled. She giggled and blushed at this complement and then she said something that stunned me.

"I have an idea. Since we are both of equal power, I say that we wager this battle." I thought about it for a minute and then I said,

"What are we wagering?"

"Well if Scott wins you guys get Brandon and you get to beat the fuck out of him all you want and I won't stop you. And if Scott also wins he can choose to have me or not." At this she winked and blew a kiss at Scott. Scott shuddered with delight and then she continued. "And if I win I get Scott for an entire day starting tomorrow we skip school and go out." And she gave us an even bigger smile. Scott smiled and looked at me and said,

"Well the funny part it either way I win, and actually no one we care about comes out a loser except for Brandon."

"Hey," I said, "I care about the guy, he just pisses me off that's all."

"Hello!" He said, "I'm right here! Why don't I get a say in this!?" then Felicia looked down at Scott and said,

"Well it's because right now you aren't in walking condition and you are too weak to do anything now please shut up." I heard him give a heavy sigh and then I said,

"You got yourself a deal, Scott," I looked over at him and said, "Try to win." He nodded and said,

"Don't worry, this will be cake." And he took a battle position. "Ladies first?" he said.

"Big mistake." She said and then she ran directly at him and yelled, "Volt Tackle!" she turned into a massive ball hurtling at great speeds towards Scott giving him no time to react and hitting him dead on. He flew backwards and static charges kept him from moving.

"Fuck, I'm Paralyzed!" He choked out and then she hit him again.

"Thunder!" Strom clouds formed above her and then she shot a massive bolt of electricity at Scott. She hit him dead on again and he cried out in pain as his fur was being singed off and blood was seeping through. I knew that he was done but just shrugged it off knowing that he basically won anyway. After the massive blot hit him in the face he could no longer move and he lie still against the wall of the crater and then Felicia ran over to him. "Oh My Arceus Scotty are you alright!? I didn't mean to hurt you this badly!" she held him close in a tight hug putting his face between her breasts. I just laughed at this then sighed. I looked up at the crowd who watched in awe and then they all started to move away. Then I noticed Scott's girls sliding down the crater all worried sick as they saw their beloved being destroyed but then taken care of. Angel, Kathy, Jessie, Maddie, and Sunny all came down to care for Scott. I could have healed him with my Heal Bell but I thought that would take the fun out of it. I watched as all the girls carried Scott up the crater and into the dorm building to our room where they could take care of him. I laughed at this and noticed that they all left Brandon in the middle of the crater still needing to be taken care of. I walked over to him and bent down and said,

"Win or lose I'm still taking you out."

"Wait come one reall…" Then I punched him out. I picked him up and slung his body over my shoulder and climbed out of the crater to the nurses office in the school.

**Well Guys After A Long Wait Chapter 20 Is Done! I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I do and please go check out my friends Sega Nesquik, NoobKillerPat2011, and EeveelutionLover they will be collaborating with me on a story very soon and I hope we can entertain you guys by writing it. I will try to be posting normally again soon school and stuff keeps me busy so please keep your eye open for new Chapters. Please PM or post reviews if you have any Comments, Complaints, or Ideas. So till next time guys PEACE!**


End file.
